


Life At South Park High School

by lynnkath08



Series: South Park High School [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, Arcades, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Back to School, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Brain Freeze, Caught, Cheerleaders, Cock Slapping, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Deepthroating, Drama, Driving Around, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Facials, Fights, Fist Fights, Five Years Later, Flashbacks, Football, Football Game, Frozen Yogurt, Games, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Handshakes, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Masturbation, McDonald's, Morning After, NSYNC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Payback, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Santa's Elves, School Uniforms, Secret Crush, Secret Handshakes, Separate Ways, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Skinny Dipping, Sleepovers, Slushies, Stark's Pond, Stop Touching Me Elmo Doll, Summer Vacation, Taco Bell, Teabagging, Teasing, Teddy Bears, Teenage Drama, Timeskip, Tweek has a bad day, Twister - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, baby guinea pigs, crazy day, guinea pigs, homecoming proposal, homecoming proposal plans, homecoming shopping, joyrides, playing I Spy, video games - Freeform, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Craig Tucker has a crush on his best friend Tweek Tweak. His best friend Danielle wants to help get the two boys together.





	1. A Day At The Mall

"You must be cheating," Craig said.

"No I'm not," Danielle Mager said. They were playing a game of Pac-Man.

"Damn it! I was going to get that," Craig whined after Danielle's character got the energizer pellet.

"Sucker. You've been getting the power balls the entire time. It's my turn," Danielle said as her character got two ghosts. "Shit, the power is wearing off," she said. "Damn it," she said when her character lost its life, resulting in the game ending.

"Sucks to be you. You died more than I did," Craig teased.

"Shut up," Danielle said. "Rematch?" she asked.

"I don't have anymore quarters," Craig told her.

"Shit, neither do I," Danielle said, and they both turned to look at Token, who was watching Clyde playing Whack-A-Mole.

Token turned to face Danielle and Craig, then rolled his eyes. "This is the fifth time, you guys," he said as he placed some quarters in the machine.

"Thanks," Danielle and Craig said as they started playing again. "I'm gonna win this time," Danielle teased.

"Keep dreaming," Craig teased back.

"Come on, Clyde! You got this! Whack them all!" Token said, cheering Clyde on.

"They're getting faster!" Clyde said as he whacked the moles.

"Finally! I won for once!" Danielle said.

"Damn it, Dani!" Craig whined.

"GAH! This is way too much pressure!" everyone heard Tweek yell.

"Let's go see what's going on," Danielle said.

"Yeah," Craig said, and they both went to where Tweek was, with Clyde and Token following behind.

The four of them saw Tweek on a Dance Dance Revolution machine, freaking out.

"Oh man! This is way too much pressure! What if I trip and fall?! What if I die?! What if something pops out of the screen and eats me?! AAH!" Tweek shrieked.

"Tweek, you'll be fine. We'll be cheering for you," Craig said.

"Ok! GAH!" Tweek said. The song "Heaven" by DJ Sammy started playing, and Tweek started dancing, while freaking out. Surprisingly, he was really good, not missing a single beat.

"Go Tweek!" Danielle cheered as she clapped. She then looked at Craig and elbowed him.

"What?" Craig asked.

Danielle smirked. "When are you going to tell him how you feel?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll wait until we get back to school, I guess," Craig said.

"Really? You're going to wait till next week? Come on! Why don't you tell him tonight during our sleepover?" Danielle asked as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, you should see the way he looks at you. He blushes when he looks at you and when he talks to you," she added.

"Damn it, Targaryen. I'll just wait until we get back to school," Craig said.

"Ok, whatever you say, Tucker. Just know that Token is throwing a party next Friday. I guess it would be to celebrate surviving the first week of hell known as school. Maybe you can finally confess your love for Tweek," Danielle said. "And by the way, stop calling me Targaryen," she added. 

"Sorry, Targaryen," Craig said. Danielle just flipped him off, and Craig did the same to her.

Danielle's phone rang. It was a call from Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," Danielle answered.

 _"Hey Dani. Where are you at? Bebe and I are at Sephora and we want you to come with us, so the three of us can go makeup shopping together,"_ Wendy said.

"I'm at the arcade with Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek. If you want, I can go to Sephora now, and I'll just come back to the guys later. I need a new eyeliner and mascara anyways," Danielle said.

 _"Alright, we'll see you later,"_ Wendy said.

"Yep, see ya," Danielle said, then both girls said their goodbyes and hung up. She looked at the guys. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go to Sephora and meet Wendy and Bebe there. I'll come back when I'm done," she said to them.

"Ok," Craig and Token said.

"Oh, so you're ditching us now? I see how it is," Clyde said.

"I said I'll be back," Danielle said.

"I know, I was just messing with you," Clyde said.

"Just give us a call when you're done. Or when we decide to leave the arcade and go somewhere else, we'll let you know," Token said.

"Alright thanks. I'll see you guys later," Danielle said.

"See ya," the guys said. Danielle took a quick glance at Craig and noticed he was looking at Tweek's butt, and she smirked then left the arcade.

Once Danielle reached Sephora, she saw Wendy and Bebe and walked up to them.

"Hey girls," Danielle said.

"Dani! You made it!" Bebe cheered as she hugged Danielle. "Now let's start shopping," she added.

"There's, like, so many things to look at. Look at all the colors," Danielle said.

"I know, right? It just makes you want to buy the whole store," Wendy said.

"I know! I wish I could buy the whole store," Bebe said, and all three girls laughed.

* * *

"Where did Dani go?" Tweek asked as he stepped off the Dance Dance Revolution machine.

"She ditched us to go makeup shopping," Clyde said.

"Can we get something to eat and drink?" Tweek asked.

"Sure. You did DDR for about half an hour, I'm sure it wore you out," Token said.

"I'm gonna text Targaryen that we're going to the food court," Craig said as he got out his phone to text Danielle.

"Why do you always call her that?" Clyde asked.

"Because her name is Dani," Craig said as he was on his phone, texting said girl.

_'We're leaving the arcade to go to the food court. Tweek got hungry and thirsty.'_

As Craig was going to put his phone in his pocket, his phone vibrated. He checked it and got a message from Danielle.

_'Just got done shopping. I'm walking towards the arcade. I see you guys.'_

"Hey," Craig said as he saw Danielle walk in.

"'Sup? You guys ready to go?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. I want Taco Bell," Clyde said.

"And I need coffee!" Tweek squealed.

"Come on guys. Let's go," Token said, then the five of them left the arcade and went to the food court.

* * *

"I said I wanted coffee but you didn't get me coffee!" Tweek whined as he held a cup of Mountain Dew Baja Blast Freeze. Token and Craig had the same drink as Tweek, while Clyde and Danielle had the Strawberry Starburst Freeze.

"Just try it, Tweek. It's so good," Clyde said, sipping his pink drink.

"But coffee!" Tweek said.

"Please, Tweek. It's a really good drink. Please give it a try," Craig said, taking a sip of his green drink. And since when did Craig say please? He never says please.

"Well, ok," Tweek said as he tried his drink. "Hey! This is pretty good!" he said as he drank more.

"See? I told you," Danielle said.

"Is it better than coffee?" Token asked.

"Coffee is still way better! But I love this drink," Tweek said as he kept drinking.

"Be careful, try not to drink it so fast," Craig warned.

"Why not?" Tweek said as he almost emptied his cup, then he clutched his head. "AAH! Something's wrong!" he said as he held onto his head.

"It's brain freeze," Clyde said.

"What?! It froze my brain?! This is way too much pressure!" Tweek cried as he grabbed his hair.

"Tweek, it's ok. We've all had brain freeze before. It's normal if you eat or drink something really cold. That's why I told you to be careful," Craig said.

"So I'm not dying?" Tweek asked.

"No, Tweek, you're not dying," Craig told him.

"We should see Spider-Man: Homecoming," Clyde said as he bit his taco.

"What are the times?" Token asked.

"There's actually one at 1:00, and there is another one at 6:30, but that is too late," Danielle said.

"What time is it now?" Craig asked.

"12:15," Danielle said.

"We still have plenty of time. If any of you have to use the bathroom, we have 45 minutes to go," Token said.

* * *

The group walked out of the movie theater, talking about the movie they just saw, as well as the other Spider-Man movies.

"I don't know about you guys, but I still prefer Tobey Maguire's version," Token said.

"Oh my god, I love Tobey Maguire!" Clyde said. "But I love his version because of Kirsten Dunst. She's hot as hell," he added.

"I prefer Andrew Garfield's version. Tobey Maguire was such a crybaby," Craig said.

"Hey! Don't hate on Tobey!" Clyde said.

"I like all versions, but Andrew Garfield's version was awesome. He's a great actor," Tweek said.

"Say what you guys want, Tom Holland's version is my favorite one. I mean, when Spider-Man stripped off his suit, I was like damn!" Danielle said.

"Yeah, we all had to listen to you fangirl the entire time," Craig said.

"I don't blame her. I mean, Spider-Man's got a nice body. If I was a girl, I would've done the same thing," Clyde said.


	2. Sleepover

***night time***

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Craig asked. They were all spending the night at his house.

"Let's play I Spy," Clyde suggested.

"Hey, guys. I'm back with the snacks," Danielle said as she entered Craig's room, with Tricia behind her.

"Tricia, I thought I told you to go away," Craig snapped at his little sister.

"Craig! Let your sister join! At least Dani won't be the only girl," Mrs. Tucker said. "And Dani, sweetie, if the boys are bothering you when you're going to sleep, you're more than welcome to sleep in Tricia's room," she added.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tucker," Danielle said.

"No problem, Dani," Mrs. Tucker said, then she left.

"So what should we do?" Tweek asked.

"And here I am saying that we should play I Spy," Clyde said.

"Sure, we can do that," Craig said.

"Cool! I spy something yellow," Clyde said.

"Tweek's hair," Token guessed.

"Nope," Clyde told him.

"The poof ball on Craig's hat," Danielle guessed.

"Correct!" Clyde said.

"I spy something black," Tricia said.

"Token," Clyde guessed. Everyone looked at Clyde like he was crazy.

"Really, Clyde? Really?" Token asked.

"Clyde, that's not the right answer," Tricia said.

"Craig's jeans that are laying on the floor," Token guessed.

"Yep, that's right," Tricia said.

"What? I thought I put those away already," Craig said as he picked up his jeans and put it in his closet.

"I spy something white," Tweek said.

"All of us except for Token," Clyde guessed. Once again, everyone looked at Clyde like he was crazy.

"No, Clyde!" Tweek snapped.

"The stripes on Stripe's body," Craig guessed.

"Correct!" Tweek said.

"I spy something purple," Danielle said.

"Tricia's socks," Clyde guessed.

"That's right," Danielle said.

"I spy something pink," Craig said.

"Dani's phone," Tricia guessed.

"Yeah," Craig said.

"I spy something red," Token said.

"Tricia's hair," Danielle guessed.

"Nope," Token said.

"And my hair is orangey," Tricia said.

"Clyde's sweatshirt," Tweek guessed.

"That's correct," Token said.

* * *

"Right hand, blue," Mrs. Tucker said. The teens were now at the living room playing Twister. After five minutes they were all in awkward positions. Token's face was near Clyde's butt, Clyde's crotch was near the back of Tricia's head, Tricia was underneath Tweek, Tweek and Craig were in the 69 position, with Tweek underneath, and Danielle's breasts were near the back of Craig's head.

"Clyde, get your butt off my face!" Token said.

"No, you get your face off my butt!" Clyde said.

"Be thankful you're not like Craig and Tweek," Danielle said.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Clyde laughed.

"And try not to get too excited!" Tricia said as she laughed as well.

"Tweek, you ok?" Craig asked. He accidentally took a glance at Tweek's crotch, and looked away, blushing.

"I'm ok! Twister's just way too much pressure!" Tweek shrieked. He accidentally looked at Craig's crotch, then blushed and looked away. "Gah!" he squealed.

"Left foot, green," Mrs. Tucker said. The teens then moved their left feet on the green circles.

"If you kids are hungry, we have some snacks in the kitchen. We even have popsicles in the freezer," Mr. Tucker said.

Craig then looked up, the back of his head accidentally colliding with Danielle's breasts, causing her to fall.

"Craig!" Danielle yelled. She tried to retaliate by pushing him down, causing him to fall, which resulted in Craig's face touching Tweek's crotch, causing Tweek to fall, making Tricia fall as well. Tweek ended up getting Craig's crotch on his face.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Craig said as he got off of Tweek.

Tricia looked up to see what was going on, only for the back of her head to accidentally hit Clyde's crotch, making him move back, only to push his butt against Token's face, making both guys fall.

"Ouchie!" Clyde cried as he held his crotch.

"Clyde, are you ok?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"I'm ok. I'm hungry now," Clyde said.

"I'll get us all popsicles," Tricia said, then she went to the kitchen and came back with six popsicles in her hands. "Hey, Craig! Think fast!" she said as she threw a popsicle towards her brother.

Craig caught it. "Thanks," he said as unwrapped the popsicle and ate it.

Tweek was slowly licking his popsicle while looking at Craig.

"Damn, Tweek. I didn't know you had it in you," Danielle whispered.

"Teasing Craig, eh?" Clyde asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm just enjoying my popsicle," Tweek said, sucking and licking his popsicle while closing his eyes. Little did Tweek know, Craig was watching him sucking on the popsicle, blushing.

"Shit," Craig whispered. He finished the rest of his popsicle and threw the stick out. "I think I left my phone in my room," he said as he ran upstairs.

"What was that about?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but his phone is right here," Mrs. Tucker said as she pointed to a blue phone on the couch.

"I'll go check on him," Token said as he went upstairs.

***Token's POV***

I went upstairs to check on Craig to see if he's okay. He said he left his phone in his room but his phone was on the couch downstairs. I was on my way to his room when I heard a noise from the bathroom. A voice, to be specific. Wait a minute. It sounded like a moan! Was Craig doing what I think he's doing?!

"Oh Tweek. You're so tight," I heard Craig moan.

Holy shit! Ok, I need to get back downstairs. I'm his best friend. I can't sneak on him like that, it's wrong. I'll just pretend nothing happened.

***3rd person POV***

Token went back downstairs, only for everyone to look at him.

"Is Craig ok?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He just wanted to check on Stripe," Token responded.

"Ok," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Craig said as he went downstairs.

"So what should we do next?" Clyde asked.

"Let's play Dance Central!" Tricia suggested.

"Great idea! I love that game!" Danielle said.

"I've never played Dance Central before," Tweek said.

"Ok. We are so playing," Tricia said.

* * *

After an hour of playing Dance Central and another hour of playing Call of Duty, everyone decided to go to bed.

Tweek was the only one awake, or at least he thought he was the only one awake. He kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. Not to mention Clyde and Token snored super loud so Tweek had trouble sleeping.

"Psst. Tweek. You ok?" Tweek heard someone whisper. It was Craig.

"Yeah I'm good, I just can't sleep," Tweek said.

"Sleep in my bed," Craig said to the blonde.

"W-what?" Tweek stuttered.

"You seem uncomfortable laying on the floor. Sleep in my bed," Craig said.

"But what about you?" Tweek asked.

"I'll sleep here too. The bed is big enough," Craig said as he made some room for Tweek.

"Well, ok," Tweek said as he grabbed his pillow and placed it on Craig's bed, then laid down.

"Comfy?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Tweek said.

"That's good. Good night, Tweek," Craig said.

"Good night, Craig," Tweek said, and both guys fell asleep. Despite Clyde and Token's loud snoring.


	3. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Craig's group's POV as they're getting ready for school.

***one week later,** **Danielle's POV***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I'd have to say, damn. It's too loud. I picked up my phone to shut the alarm off and got off my bed to get ready for school. Today is my first day of junior year. Second to the last year of high school. Yay. Suckiest part is that we have to wear uniforms, but thankfully we only have to wear them twice a week, Mondays and Wednesdays. But the thing is, today is Tuesday! We were told that we have to wear our uniforms on the first day of school. At least I get to see my friends again. I haven't seen the majority of my friends all summer and I miss them. I mostly hung out with Craig's group, although I did get to see Wendy and Bebe last week. I occasionally see Stan's group, but I fucking hate Cartman. Stan's cool. Kenny was ok, if only he wasn't so perverted. I did see Kyle a lot because his brother, Ike, and my brother, Lyle, are best friends. The two are literally inseparable. They're both starting 7th grade.

I went to the bathroom and did my bathroom stuff, then went back to my room to do my makeup. After I got my makeup done, I put my uniform on and French braided my hair. I hate buttoning the very top button of my uniform shirt so I leave that one unbuttoned, I mean, my tie is hiding it anyways so nobody is going to see it. As soon as my uniform was on, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning everyone," I greeted my family.

"Good morning Dani," my family greeted back.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Dad asked.

"I sure am," I said as I filled a plate with food, which consists of French toast, bacon, and eggs.

"That's good to hear, sweetheart," Mom said.

As I was eating I was listening to Lyle FaceTiming with Ike.

 _"Was that Dani?"_ I heard Ike ask.

"Yeah, that was Dani. Dani, say hi to Ike," Lyle said as he turned his phone so the camera was facing me.

"'Sup, Ike?" I said to my brother's best friend.

 _"Hey, Dani! Kyle's here!"_ Ike said as he turned his phone so the camera was facing his older brother. _"Kyle! Say hi to Dani!"_ he added.

 _"What? Oh hey, Dani! Ready for the first day of junior year?"_ Kyle asked me through the camera.

"Yeah," I responded.

 _"Kyle! Look at you! Looking so handsome in your uniform!"_ I heard Kyle and Ike's mom say.

 _"Thanks, Mom,"_ Kyle said. Kyle and Ike's mom, Mrs. Broflovski, is so annoying, to be honest. Her overbearing personality gets on my nerves! But it just means that she cares for her sons. Still, I would be miserable if I stayed at their house for too long, listening to her nagging and yelling. She even once told me not to hang out with Craig, saying that he's a bad influence! How dare she tell me that?! I've known Craig since we were 3! He's not as bad as everyone thinks!

I continued eating until I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text from Craig.

_'Token and I decided that we're carpooling. He's picking up Nichole, Clyde, and Kevin. In my car it's gonna be you, me, and Tweek'_

I texted him back.

_'I'll sit at the back so Tweek can sit next to you ;) But control your road rage, you might scare Tweek'_

I heard my phone vibrate again. Another message from Craig.

_'Shut up t(-_-t) And you have road rage too'_

I decided to text him again.

_'I know, but yours is worse'_

_'And by the way, t(-_-t)'_

I received another message from him.

_'I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, be ready by then'_

_'t(-_-t)'_

I messaged him back.

_'I'll be ready in 10 minutes, t(-_-t)'_

I got another message from him.

_'Ok, t(-_-t)'_

I decided to message him one more time, and after that, I'm eating again. I need to fucking eat! I'll just talk to him again later.

_'t(-_-t)'_

I put my phone down and continued eating.

***Craig's POV***

I was enjoying my sleep until I heard my stupid alarm.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I picked up my phone and shut the alarm off. I then ran to the bathroom in case Tricia decides to beat me to it, she takes forever! How the hell does one person take so damn long in the bathroom?! I brush my teeth and use the toilet at the same time. It's faster that way.

I was in the bathroom for two minutes until I heard a knock on the door.

"Craig! Are you almost done?! Hurry up!" Tricia called from the other side of the door. "And you better spray after you shit!" she said.

"I'm not spraying! Feel the wrath of my shit!" I said as I sprayed some air freshener in the bathroom, deciding to be nice today, then opened the door. "All yours. And by the way, good luck on your first day of 8th grade," I added.

"Thanks. Good luck on your first day of junior year," she said, then she shut the door. "Finally! You sprayed for once! I thought I was gonna die in here!" she added.

'Whatever,' I thought to myself as I went back to my room. I took my uniform out of my closet and got dressed. I hate having to wear this stupid tie. It feels like it's trying to murder me, or something. After I got dressed, I took Stripe out of his cage and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you. Be a good boy when I'm gone," I said, then I put him back in his cage, gave him some food, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I said as I flipped my parents off.

"Good morning Craig," my parents said as they flipped me back off. A minute later, Tricia came downstairs and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, and loser," Tricia said as she flipped us off. We flipped her back off.

"Hey sweetheart," Mom said.

"Good morning princess," Dad said.

"Hey weirdo," I said.

"You're the weirdo," Tricia said to me.

"No, you are," I said to her as we both filled our plates with pancakes, eggs, and sausages.

"Both of you are weirdos. Now, are you two ready for your first day of school?" Mom asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Definitely," Tricia said.

"Make sure you two stay out of trouble, especially you Craig. You're not little kids anymore," Dad said.

"I know," I said as I drowned a sausage in syrup and ate it.

"I can't believe I have to wear a uniform next year," Tricia whined.

"It's not that bad. I mean this tie is trying to kill me, but we only have to wear them on Mondays and Wednesdays," I told my sister.

"But it's Tuesday. Why are you wearing it today?" Tricia asked.

"We're required to wear them on the first day of school," I said.

I picked up my phone to text Targaryen about a conversation I had with Token last night about carpooling.

_'Token and I decided that we're carpooling. He's picking up Nichole, Clyde, and Kevin. In my car it's gonna be you, me, and Tweek'_

I heard my phone vibrate and received a text from her.

_'I'll sit at the back so Tweek can sit next to you ;) But control your road rage, you might scare Tweek'_

I rolled my eyes at her message. Yes I have really bad road rage, but she does too! But the thought of Tweek sitting next to me while I'm driving sounds wonderful. I've never driven with Tweek in my car before. Whenever we hang out together, it's always either Token or Clyde driving, since they're the calmest drivers.

I looked down at my phone and decided to text Targaryen back.

_'Shut up t(-_-t) And you have road rage too'_

My phone vibrated again. Damn she's fast!

_'I know, but yours is worse'_

_'And by the way, t(-_-t)'_

I texted her again.

_'I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, be ready by then'_

_'t(-_-t)'_

I got another text from her.

_'I'll be ready in 10 minutes, t(-_-t)'_

When is this flip off war going to end?! I texted her again, hoping I would get the last word.

_'Ok, t(-_-t)'_

My phone vibrated again. I'll let her get the last word. She's probably hangry right now.

_'t(-_-t)'_

Yep. She's definitely hangry. I put my phone down and continued eating, feeling a bit hangry myself.

"Are you going to finally ask Tweek out?" Tricia asked.

"Oh my god, you sound just like Targaryen. She's been talking to me about it. I'll ask him, I just don't know when or how," I said.

"Your face is turning red," Dad said.

"He is blushing," Mom teased.

I flipped my family off, and they returned the gesture.

***Tweek's POV***

I was sleeping peacefully until my alarm startled me. I swear, every time I hear the alarm, it just scares me, no matter how many times I hear it. It's way too much pressure! I just hope the Underpants Gnomes don't steal my underwear when I'm gone. GAH!

I shut the alarm off and left my room to go to the bathroom, and when I was done I came back and got dressed. Ever since we wore uniforms starting in freshman year, I'm now able to button my shirt properly, and I can tie a tie without any problems, even though it feels like it's trying to strangle me. As soon as I was dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ok Tweek, you can do this. You got this. You've got your friends with you. You've got Dani, Clyde, Token, and Craig. Especially Craig," I told myself. Craig. I can't stop thinking about him.

I looked at my reflection one last time then went downstairs for breakfast. And coffee.

"Good morning Tweek," my parents said to me.

"Good morning Mom and Dad," I greeted back.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Dad asked as he poured me a cup of coffee.

"GAH! Yeah," I said.

"That's good to hear," Mom said as she got me a plate of hash browns, eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"So, Tweek. Your mother and I heard that you're a cheerleader now," Dad said.

"Aah!" I shrieked.

"It's ok son. We're glad that you're participating in sports and being active. So what made you decide to try out for cheerleading, if you don't mind me asking?" Mom asked.

"Well, Dani convinced me to give it a try. She said it's fun so I tried out, and the girls were impressed so I made it," I said, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Are you the only male cheerleader?" Dad asked.

"No. Butters tried out as well, and he made it too," I said as I took a sip of coffee.

"Well, at least you get to see Craig more," Mom said as she winked.

"Aah! Mom!" I squealed.

"That's right! Isn't Craig part of the football team?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he is," I said.

"Then you get to see him more. Just try not to get distracted. I know he's good-looking, but focus on the cheers and not on his body," Mom teased. Dad just laughed.

"Ok Mom," I said as I blushed and took another sip of my coffee.

***Clyde's POV***

I woke up five minutes before my alarm rang, so I disabled it and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once I was done I went back to my room and changed into my uniform. I hate wearing school uniforms but at the same time it makes me look sexy. I mean, I'm already sexy, but the uniform makes me ten times sexier.

I looked at the mirror to check myself out.

"Wow. You look good," I said to my reflection. I went on Snapchat to take a mirror selfie and captioned it _'First day of school. Feelin' sexy. ;)'_

I made a screenshot and posted it on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. I took one more selfie, then left my room and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Dad," I greeted my dad.

"Good morning son," Dad greeted back. "Are you ready for your first day of junior year?" he asked.

"Definitely! I took a couple of selfies in my uniform this morning," I said, showing my dad the selfies.

"Looks good. Breakfast is ready," Dad said.

"Awesome. Thanks Dad," I said.

"No problem," Dad said as he sipped his coffee.

I then sat at the table to eat a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of eggs and buttered toast.

I heard my phone vibrate several times.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

"My phone. I've got several notifications," I said as I checked my phone. Holy shit! My selfie has 734 views on Snapchat, 867 likes on Facebook, 1,733 likes on Instagram, and 2,356 likes on Twitter! "Isn't this crazy?" I asked as I showed the post to my dad.

"Do you even know half of these people?" Dad asked.

"Dad, I know everyone. I am part of the football team and they all know me," I said.

"Alright, just don't let it get in the way of your school work," Dad told me.

"I won't," I said as I continued eating.

***Token's POV***

I was buried under my blankets until I heard my alarm. Today is the first day of school. Junior year. I shut off my alarm and went out of my room to the bathroom. After I was done I went back to my room and got dressed. I'd have to say, I like school uniforms, and sometimes I wish we could wear them more often, but then my friends would hate me if I said that out loud. I tied my tie in a full Windsor knot, which is my favorite way of tying it, despite it being one of the difficult knots to tie. Once my uniform was on I took one last look at myself, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Mom. Good morning Dad," I greeted my parents.

"Good morning Token," my parents greeted back.

"Sleep well last night?" Mom asked as she gave me a plate of bacon, sausages, eggs, hash browns, and toast.

"I sure did," I told her as I started eating.

"Excited for your first day of school?" Dad asked.

"Absolutely," I said as I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear," Mom said.

I heard my phone vibrate, and got a text from Nichole.

_'You excited for school? Because I am :)'_

I smiled and texted her back.

_'Heck yeah! I can't wait! :)'_

My phone vibrated again, and I got another message from Nichole.

_'I'm going to eat now. Don't forget to pick me up later :P Lol jk, I love you'_

I swear, no matter how many times we say "I love you" to each other, I still blush. I texted her again.

_'Of course I'll pick you up sweetie :) I love you too'_

I put my phone down and continued eating.

"Was that Nichole?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said as I smiled.

"Aww!" Mom said.

"Thanks," I said as I sipped some orange juice.


	4. A Crazy First Day Of School

"Let's see what classes we have together," Token said as he held his schedule. The group of friends then compared schedules.

"That's so cool! We all have the same homeroom together!" Nichole said cheerfully.

"With Mr. Garrison," they all said at the same time.

"Damn it!" Craig said.

"Why Garrison again?!" Tweek whined.

"Every year! Every single fucking year!" Danielle said.

"I just want to go Kylo Ren on Mr. Garrison!" Kevin said.

"It's like he's stalking us!" Clyde whined.

"I know!" Kevin said.

"Well, at least we also have the same lunch hour," Token said, trying to think positive.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Nichole said as she smiled.

"Well, that's a good thing," Danielle said. She suddenly felt a hand slap her ass, and turned around to see Kenny smirking suggestively at her. "Kenny! What the fuck?!" Danielle snapped at the perverted blonde.

"Hey pop-tart. Wanna do something fun after school?" Kenny asked as he winked at Danielle and placed an arm around her shoulders.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "No! Get the fuck off of me! Get off!" she snapped as she removed Kenny's arm from her shoulder.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that. And I like your skirt. When are you going to let me go under it?" Kenny asked.

"Go to hell McWhoredick!" Danielle yelled.

"Actually, it's _Fuck_ Whoredick," Craig said.

"Come on, I know you guys love me," Kenny said.

"Hi Kenny!" Clyde said as he waved at said blonde.

"See?! Clyde loves me! Hi Clyde," Kenny said, waving back at Clyde.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Well, it's off to class we go," Token said, and the group went to their homeroom. Several students were already sitting at their desks.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" they heard Kyle yell from the hall.

"No you shut the fuck up Kahl!" Cartman yelled.

"I told you! My name is not Kaaaahl! It's _Kyle_! Get it right!" Kyle yelled.

"Whatever. Screw you guys, I'm going to homeroom," Cartman said as he entered the classroom.

"We're all in the same homeroom," Stan said as he entered the room with Kyle beside him.

"Hey fellas! I hope everyone had a great summer!" they heard Butters say. He was sitting on his desk reading a book.

"Let me guess, you were grounded the whole summer?" Damien asked as he entered the room, followed by Pip.

"Damien, sweetie, that wasn't very nice," Pip said softly.

"Actually, no. I did some driving everyday. I'll be taking my road test next week. But my parents said that if I fail my road test I'll be grounded," Butters said.

"Butters, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. You need to learn to be more independent and not let your parents step on you and control you," Danielle said.

"Well, gee. I don't know. I mean, I'm worried they would ground me if I say that," Butters said.

"My parents stopped grounding me when I was 12," Craig said.

"And mine stopped grounding me when I was 13," Danielle said.

"My mother tries to ground me but I just walk right out the door. My curfew is 10:00 PM, but I don't come home until midnight," Christophe said.

"Christophe, honey, I think you should listen to your mother. I mean, it's her house, her rules," Gregory said.

"I never listen to that bitch. I don't care for her, or any of these bitches here. Except for you," Christophe said.

"Ew, fags. Get a room," Cartman said.

"Get a life, fatass," Damien said, and Pip rubbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"I'm not fat! I'm big-boned!" Cartman said.

Heidi Turner walked in and sat next to Cartman. "Hey babe," she said.

"Oh hey, Heidi," Cartman said, then they started talking about who knows what.

"I swear my dad likes to humiliate me in front of my friends, like calling me honey and pumpkin. I'm not fucking sweet, dude!" Damien whined.

"Sweetheart, your dad just cares about you, that's all," Pip said, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

Danielle turned to face Craig. "Why do we bother talking to them?" she asked.

Craig shrugged. "I don't even know," he responded.

"So, are you going to finally ask you know who out?" Danielle whispered.

"Damn it Targaryen! He's right in front of me!" Craig whisper-yelled.

"Oh Tweek! Craig has something to tell you," Danielle said in a sing-song voice.

"Dani, no!" Craig said.

Tweek turned to face Craig. "Gah! Oh hi, Craig. What's up?" He asked.

"Um, I like your hair," Craig said as he blushed.

"Thanks. I like your hat," Tweek said as he blushed as well.

"Thank you," Craig said, and Tweek turned to face the front of the room. Craig looked at Danielle and flipped her off, and the blonde female returned the gesture.

"Good morning children!" everyone heard Mr. Garrison say as he entered the room. "I hope everyone had a fun summer, but now that summer's over, it's time to focus on school shit and yada yada yada," he said.

***timeskip to lunch time***

"Did you guys see the size of the history teacher's boobs? I swear, each boob was bigger than my head," Kenny said.

"Yeah, she's even hotter than Ms. Chokes-On-Rocks. Remember her back in 4th grade?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Kenny said. "But our history teacher now is younger than Ms. Chokes-On-Bricks. That's why she's hotter. And I just want to squeeze her tits. It's like every time she walks they're like BOING!" he added.

"I know right!" Clyde said.

"You guys need to grow up," Wendy said.

"Seriously, we're in high school, not elementary or middle school," Bebe said.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" they heard a female voice ask. It was Kenny's little sister Karen, who is a freshman.

"Of course you can sit here Kare-Bear," Kenny said as he pulled out a chair for his sister.

"Thanks Kenny," Karen said as she sat down and began eating.

"Wow. How do poor kids like you afford school uniforms?" Cartman asked. That insensitive prick!

"Really, fat boy? We're not as poor as you think. I mean, ever since our brother joined the Air Force, he's been helping us out. I even worked two jobs during the summers at the City Wok and Clyde's dad's shoe store, so shut your fat mouth," Kenny said.

"Fuck you Kinny!" Cartman yelled.

"It's _Kenny_ ," Kenny corrected.

"Cartman, you're nothing but a pain in the ass. Why don't you get the fuck out of this table," Craig said, fed up with Cartman's bullshit.

"If you can't stand me, why don't _you_ get the fuck out of this table, Craig _Fucker_ ," Cartman snapped.

"You can't sit with us!" Tweek snapped at Cartman.

"Stay out of this, spaz!" Cartman yelled.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Craig yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Cartman shouted.

"Babe, can you please calm down?" Heidi asked gently.

"I'm sorry honey," Cartman said softly.

"I'm gonna throw up," Danielle said.

"Me too," Damien said.

"Excuse me? Is this seat vacant?" a boy asked, pointing to a seat next to Danielle.

"Have a seat. I'm sorry about all the commotion," Danielle said, pulling the chair out for the young boy to sit.

"Who the fuck is this nerdo?" Cartman asked.

"Mitchell? Is that you?" Tweek said to the younger boy.

"Hey Tweek! How've you been?" the boy, known as Mitchell, said as he shook Tweek's hand.

"I've been good, you?" Tweek said.

"I've been great!" Mitchell said.

"Who's th-th-that?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey everyone. I'm Mitchell Baker, and I'm in the 9th grade. I just came from Japan a month ago," Mitchell said. Everyone said hi and introduced themselves, then Cartman had to ruin it. Again.

"If you're from Japan, why are you white?" Cartman asked.

"Cartman!" Kyle snapped.

"I'm actually originally from here, but I moved to Japan in 7th grade and stayed there for two years before coming back here," Mitchell said.

"How do you and Tweek know each other?" Stan asked.

"We're neighbors," Tweek said.

"Say something in Japanese," Danielle said.

 _"Anata no me wa utsukushii desu,"_ Mitchell said.

"I wonder what that means," Danielle said.

"It means 'Your eyes are beautiful,'" Mitchell told her.

"Oh, thank you," Danielle said as she blushed. "If only I knew how to say 'Thank you' in Japanese," she added.

"It's _Arigatōgozaimashita_ ," Mitchell said.

"Ok. _Arigatōgozaimashita_ ," Danielle repeated.

" _Dōitashimashite._ It means 'You're welcome,'" Mitchell said. They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, so I'm throwing a party on Friday since my parents will be on vacation in Hawaii. You're more than welcome to come," Token offered to Mitchell.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," Mitchell said.

"Is anyone going to see that new Star Wars movie in December?" Kevin asked.

"Goddamn it Kevin! Every fucking time!" Cartman yelled, then he got up from his seat and walked away.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Heidi said as she got up and went to follow her boyfriend.

"Timmy! Timmy! (Finally the fatass is gone!)" Timmy said.

"I kn-kn-know, right?" Jimmy said.

***timeskip to a few hours later***

The bell rang and it was finally time to go home.

Mitchell was about to get in the bus until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall figure. Craig Tucker.

"Oh god, you scared me," Mitchell said.

"Sorry. So I know you and Tweek are neighbors and I'm giving him a ride home. I was wondering if you'd like a ride home as well?" Craig offered.

"Sure, that would be great," Mitchell said.

"Cool," Craig said as he flipped the younger boy off.

"What the hell?!" Mitchell asked.

Danielle chuckled. "Don't take it personal. He does that all the time. He does it to everyone. And I mean _everyone_. Oh, and by the way, Craig has really bad road rage, just a warning," she said. They all followed Craig to his car and went in.

"Shut up Targaryen, you do too," Craig said as he started the car and drove off.

"And he calls me Targaryen," Danielle said.

"Because your name is Dani," Craig told her.

***in Token's car***

"Can we get Taco Bell on the way back? I want the 12-pack tacos," Clyde said.

"No," Token said.

"Whyyyyy?!" Clyde whined as he started flailing his arms.

"Ok, fine. We'll get Taco Bell," Token said as he drove to Taco Bell. "Anyone else want anything?" he asked the others, which were Kevin and Nichole.

"I'll have a Nacho Bell Grande," Kevin said.

"And I'll have a Mexican Pizza," Nichole said.

"Ok, I guess I'll have a Chalupa," Token said as he went to Taco Bell's drive thru.

***in Craig's car***

"FUCK YOU!" Craig yelled at a driver that passed him.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" the driver yelled back.

Danielle noticed an empty Monster Energy drink can in the cup holder. "What's with the empty Monster Energy can?" she asked. 

"So I can do this," Craig said as he tailgated and honked at the driver in front of him. "MOVE FASTER, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he yelled, then he opened his window and threw the empty can at the car in front of him, flipping the driver off.

Danielle was laughing at the back as she fist-bumped Craig, then she flipped off the driver in front of them.

"HEY! I SAW THAT, YOU DUMB CUNT BITCH!" the driver yelled.

"Oh no he didn't! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU COCK SUCKING, CUNT LICKING, ASS KISSING, FUCKING HORSE FUCKER!" Danielle screamed, and the driver sped off, intimidated by the girl.

"Wow," Tweek and Mitchell whispered.

"That was awesome, Dani!" Craig said as he high-fived Danielle.

"That was really good swearing, and a good voice," Mitchell said.

"Thanks. Sorry about the outburst, guys," Danielle said to Tweek and Mitchell.

"Yeah, guys. I'm sorry too," Craig said.

"Craig that was so cool!" Tweek said.

"I didn't scare you?" Craig asked.

"Nope," Tweek told him.

 

What a crazy day.


	5. Party At Token's

***timeskip to Friday***

"The party don't start till I walk in, bitches!" Clyde said as he got out of his car, followed by Craig, Danielle, Tweek, and Mitchell.

"Hey! Glad you guys made it," Token said as he let his friends in.

"Wow! This is a really nice house!" Mitchell said.

"Thank you," Token said. "There are snacks on the table and some sodas on the kitchen counter, as well as jungle juice. Help yourselves," he added.

"Token's parties are epic! I'm assuming this is your very first wild party and your first time drinking?" Clyde asked Mitchell as he poured a cup of jungle juice.

"Yeah, it is," Mitchell said as he poured some jungle juice into his own cup.

"I've never drank before either," Tweek said, sniffing and looking at his drink.

"Tweek, if you're not comfortable with drinking it, you don't have to," Craig said.

"I'll give it a try," Tweek said as he took a sip. "It tastes weird," he said, then he took another sip. "Now it tastes better!" he said as he kept drinking.

"I feel so alive!" Danielle said.

"Damn, Targaryen! How much did you drink?" Craig asked.

"Second cup, bitches!" Danielle said.

"So what exactly goes on at wild parties?" Mitchell asked.

"A lot of things. There's dancing," Token said, pointing to Bebe grinding on Kyle.

"And making out," Clyde said as he pointed to Stan and Wendy making out in one corner, and Cartman and Heidi in another corner.

"There are also people who go at it like rabbits, if you know what I mean," Danielle said, smirking suggestively as they walk past a bathroom and heard moans.

"Oh Damien! Yes! Harder! Faster! Yes! Yes! Yes!" they heard Pip.

"You like that, don't you?" they heard Damien say, along with a slapping sound, and Pip moaning.

"And crazy shit," Craig said as he pointed to the door leading to the backyard. There was a huge swimming pool, with Kenny, Butters, and Kevin skinny dipping.

"Kevin!" Clyde said as he chugged the rest of his drink, then ran out to the backyard, took off his clothes, and jumped in the pool.

"Hey Clyde!" Kenny, Butters, and Kevin said.

"And there goes Clyde," Token said. "I'm going to dance with Nichole. I'll see you guys later," he added.

"That's what happens at wild parties?" Mitchell asked.

"Yep. Even more," Craig said as he pointed to Gregory dancing on a counter, taking his shirt off, with Christophe throwing money at him.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" everyone chanted as Tweek and Mitchell were each chugging a bottle of beer.

"Go Tweek! I'm rooting for you, baby!" Craig said.

"Come on, Mitch! You can do it!" Danielle said.

Both guys finished at the same time and everyone cheered.

"I am Sparta!" Tweek yelled.

Danielle tapped Mitchell on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear as she gave him a cup of water.

"Ok, I'll do it," Mitchell said, then he went to Cartman. "Hey fatty! How do you like this?!" he said as he poured the water on the front of Cartman's pants, making it look like he wet himself. Everyone turned to look, then laughed. Except for Cartman and Heidi.

"Wow fatass, it looks like you just pissed yourself," Damien said as he laughed, leaning on a laughing Pip's shoulder.

"Screw you guys! I'm going home!" Cartman yelled as he took out his cell phone and called his mother. "Mooooom! I want to go home! Ok I love you. Bye," he said, and he hung up. "Screw you guys!" he added, then walked out the door.

"If he's leaving, I'm leaving too," Heidi said as she walked out.

"Why did we invite Cartman in the first place?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, but I regret it," Token said.


	6. A Joyride With The Younger Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves the younger siblings. And something happens to Craig's little sister.

***Tricia's POV***

I'm so bored! My parents are out of town for the night, and my brother is at a party, probably getting drunk off his ass and there is a possibility that he might have sex with Tweek, so I have the house to myself for the night. But wait a minute. I just realized something. Craig's car is on the driveway. He got a ride with Clyde to the party. Maybe I should take it for a drive. I'm inviting my friends along so I won't feel so lonely. Plus it's more fun to drive around with my friends. And yes I can drive. I'm almost 14 and I can already drive. I learned when I was 11. I don't even have a license or permit yet. Don't judge me.

I took out my phone to text my friends Lyle, Ike, and Karen, and they all agreed to hang out, and they would all meet up at Lyle's house, since his parents are out of town and his sister, Dani, is at a party. I told them I would pick them up. I even invited one of Tweek's neighbors, who just moved from Japan a month ago. Her name is Mia Baker, and she's an 8th grader like me. She has an older brother who is a freshman, named Mitchell. It seems that he might have a crush on Dani, and I think Dani might have a crush on him too, despite the fact that she's two years older than him.

I snuck into my brother's room to find his keys and while I was at it, I decided to play with Stripe for a couple minutes.

"Be a good boy, Stripe," I said as I kissed his head gently and put him back in his cage.

I then grabbed Craig's keys and left his room. I went back to my room to grab the pepper spray, emergency whistle, and pocket knife my dad bought me. I placed my pocket knife in my bag and the pepper spray and emergency whistle had little keychains so I attached them to the zipper of the bag. Ever since I was allowed to hang out with my friends late at night, Dad got me a pepper spray, emergency whistle, and pocket knife, and Craig even taught me how to fight.

I left my room and walked out of the house and got in Craig's car. Dude. Craig's car is so epic! It's a Chevy Equinox. It actually used to be my dad's car until he got a new one, a Chevy Suburban, over the summer, and he gave Craig this car. I feel kinda small in it despite the fact that I'm 5'6.

I drove off and made it over to Lyle's. I noticed a Dodge Charger parked on the driveway. Dani's car. I remembered that she got a ride with Craig and Clyde.

I honked the horn and my friends got out of the house and into my brother's car, with Lyle riding shotgun. I'd have to say, I kinda like Lyle more than a friend. As a matter of fact, I think I've fallen for him. I've had for while, but I never had the guts to tell him.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey Tricia," they all greeted back.

"Nice car," Mia said.

"It's actually my brother's, but thanks," I told her.

"Does Craig know you stole his car?" Ike asked me.

"Nope. And if he did, I still wouldn't give a fuck," I said as I drove.

"Hey Karen, since you're now a high schooler, why didn't you go to that high school party?" Ike asked Karen.

"I wanted to hang out with my best friends. You guys," Karen said.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" I said.

"Well, once we're all in high school together, we'll party together," Ike said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lyle said.

I kept driving until I passed by Firkle's house. I saw him walking out the door and honked the horn, catching his attention, and I rolled down the window.

"Hey Firkle! Where are you going?!" I asked.

"For a smoke with my friends!" Firkle responded. He was talking about his older goth friends.

"Dude! Seriously?! Why don't you hang out with people your age for once?! Hang out with us!" I suggested.

"I don't hang out with conformists!" Firkle said.

"Well tonight you are! Either you get in the car, or I will get out and drag your ass in!" I said.

"Fine," Firkle said as he walked towards the car and opened the door.

"Wait, are we all able to fit?" Karen asked.

"You all have small asses. You can all squeeze in," I said. I looked at Firkle. "You didn't recently smoke, did you?" I asked him.

"No, why?" Firkle asked.

"Good. Don't smoke, you're gonna stink up the car, and this is my brother's car. If he smells smoke in here, he's gonna kill me," I told him.

"Ok," Firkle said as he got in and shut the door.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure we all are," Karen said.

"Let's go to McDonald's," Lyle suggested.

"I agree. I mean, it's cheap and simple. Let's go," I said. "And Firkle, buckle up," I added.

"Seat belts are for conformists," Firkle said.

"Buckle the fuck up, now," I demanded.

"Fine," Firkle said as he buckled up.

"Thank you," I said as I continued driving.

"Mind if I turn the radio on?" Lyle asked.

"Go for it," I said. Lyle turned the radio on and the song "Bye Bye Bye" by *NSYNC started playing. "Oh my god turn it up! I love that song!" I said and Lyle did what I told him.

"You know, this backseat can only hold three people," Ike said.

"Yeah, well, like I said, you guys have small asses, plus this car is big, so deal with it," I said.

"Bossy," Ike mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"To McDonald's we go," Ike said.

"I don't know why, but I like your personality. So sassy with a hint of sarcasm," Mia said.

I laughed. "I get the sassiness from my mom, and the sarcasm from my dad," I said. I kept on driving until we reached McDonald's. I parked the car and turned off the engine. "Aright guys. Here we are," I said as we all got out.

"So what are we getting? Because I want chicken nuggets," Ike said.

"I'm actually craving chicken nuggets right now," I said.

"Nuggets sound fine by me," Mia said. Everyone else agreed.

"Alright, cool!" I said as we walked to the register. "Hello," I said to the cashier.

"Hi! What can I get for you tonight?" the cashier asked.

"Ok, so I would like an order of three 20 piece chicken nuggets, three large French fries, and three large drinks," I said with a smile.

"Alright. What kind of sauce do you want for your nuggets?" the cashier asked.

I looked at my friends.

"I want barbecue," Lyle and Ike both said.

"Same here," Karen and Mia both said.

I looked at Firkle. "What about you?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter," Firkle said as he shrugged.

I turned to face the cashier. "Barbecue sauce, please," I told him.

"Ok. Anything else?" the cashier asked.

I looked back at my friends again.

"Can I get an apple pie?" Ike asked.

"Yeah! Let's all get an apple pie," Lyle said. The rest of us agreed.

I faced the cashier again. "And six apple pies, please," I said.

"Alrighty. Your total is going to be $35.73," the cashier said.

"Cool," I said as I took my wallet out of my bag to get $40 out.

"How about we split the pay?" Lyle offered as he took $20 out of his wallet.

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying the entire thing," I said.

"No. I'll help," Lyle said as he already handed the cashier his $20 bill.

"Well, alright. That's really sweet of you," I said as I gave the cashier another $20 bill.

The cashier took the $40 then gave me the change, which was $4.27.

"You can keep all the change, Tricia," Lyle said.

"No, here's $2," I said, handing Lyle $2.

"Ok, thank you. But keep the rest of it," Lyle said.

"You kids done?! You're holding up the line!" some man said impatiently.

"Horse fucker," I said as I looked at the man and flipped him off, but Lyle placed his hand in front of mine, hiding my middle finger.

"Ok Tricia, let's go find some seats," Lyle said as he guided me towards the tables.

"Sorry," I said. We all found a place to sit and waited for our order.

We waited a minute until we got our food. Since there were six of us and three meals, I shared with Lyle, Karen shared with Ike, and Mia shared with Firkle. All six of us were eating and talking, well, five of us were talking since Firkle was quiet most of the time, but he still enjoyed the food, and we're all having a good time. After an hour of eating and talking, we left and continued driving around. When the radio was on, the song "I Want It That Way" by Backstreet Boys started playing. It's mine and Craig's favorite song!

"This is so epic! We should do this more often! Well, not really more often, but when we're all home alone, no parents or siblings. Sneak out and drive around," Ike said.

"Yeah! I agree! Next time we decide to do this again, we're taking my sister's car. Don't worry, I know how to drive. Shit, I can even parallel park too," Lyle said.

"Shit, I can't parallel park yet! And Firkle, you're joining us again! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! I'll drag your ass if I have to," I said.

"And make sure to not smoke. If Dani smells smoke in her car, she'll be pissed," Lyle said.

"Ok," Firkle said.

We drove for another hour until we all decided that it was time to go home. As I drove everyone home we all talked about the next time we would hang out again. It was just Lyle and myself in the car now. I wanted to drop him off last, just so I could spend more time with him.

"I'm not ready to go home yet," Lyle said.

"No?" I asked.

"Nope. I was wondering if we can go to Stark's Pond," Lyle told me.

"Ok. We can go," I said. As I kept driving the song "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon started playing.

"I love this song," Lyle said.

"Me too," I said. After a ten minute drive, we eventually reached Stark's Pond. We got out of the car and sat on the bench.

"So," Lyle started.

"It's beautiful at night," I said.

"Yeah," Lyle said.

"And our siblings are probably getting wasted as we speak," I said. We both laughed.

We were quiet for about five minutes until Lyle broke the silence.

"Hey Tricia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I just didn't now how to say it," Lyle said.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just that, I like someone," Lyle said. I didn't know whether or not to feel heartbroken. I don't even know who he's talking about.

"What's she like? If you don't mind me asking," I said.

"She's brutally honest and feisty. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she swears a lot. She's beautiful," Lyle said.

"Why don't you give her a call and tell her how you feel?" I asked.

"You know what? Maybe I'll do that right now," Lyle said as he stood up took out his phone. Whoever that girl is, is lucky. I just hope they're happy together.

I was sitting down until I heard my phone ring. It was from Lyle. I thought he was going to call the girl he likes. Unless....

I decided to answer his call. "Hello?" I said.

"Tricia, the truth is, I like you. In fact, I think I love you," Lyle confessed.

I turned around to see him behind me, his back facing me. "Turn around and hang up," I said, and he did what I told him. "I love you too," I confessed.

"I've liked you for awhile. I was in 5th grade, you were in 6th," Lyle said. "And is it ok if I do this?" he asked as he kissed me. That was our first kiss, and it felt amazing! We pulled away.

"Do it again," I said, and we kissed a second time. It was longer. We pulled away and smiled. "I've always wanted to do that," I told him.

"Me too," Lyle said. We walked around for half an hour until it was time to go home. After driving for fifteen minutes I reached Lyle's house. "I had a great time tonight," he said.

"So did I," I said.

"Thank you for this wonderful night," Lyle said.

"It's no problem. Good night," I said.

"Good night. And drive safe," Lyle said, then we kissed. "I love you," he added.

"I love you too," I said. He smiled and got out of the car and went inside his house. I couldn't help but smile as I drove back home.

Once I got home I went to Craig's room to put his keys back on his desk and pet Stripe through his cage, then went into my own room. I heard my phone vibrate and got a text from Lyle.

_'Good night my precious diamond. I love you and sweet dreams'_

I texted him back.

_'I love you too my adorable crocodile. Good night and sweet dreams'_

I put my phone down and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. The Morning After The Party, Part 1

***the next morning,** **Danielle's POV***

I woke up and the first thing I noticed is that my head hurts like hell. Shit. What the fuck did I do last night? I removed the covers from my face only to be greeted by a super bright light, so I place my hand in front of my eyes. Seriously. What the hell did I do last night? I removed the rest of the covers from my body only to be hit by cold air. I look down and I'm only in my bra and underwear. What the actual fuck? I just hope I slept by myself last night. I got out of the bed to look for my clothes, a red dress with a black leather jacket, only to hear some shuffling in the bed. Fuck. Who did I sleep with? I eventually found my leather jacket, which was laying next to a blue jacket and black jeans. I also found my red dress, which was laying next to a blue hat with a yellow poof ball. Shit! I slept with Craig last night! I hope we didn't do anything last night, Tweek is going to kill us! Well, he's going to kill me! And Craig.

"Fuck!" I said out loud while picking my dress up.

"Dude. What the fuck?" I heard Craig mumble. Shit. I woke him up. He removed the covers from himself, only to placed his hand in front of his face. "What happened?" he asked as he removed his hand from his face and saw me. "Dani!" he said.

"Shit!" I said as I flipped my dress so it wasn't inside out.

"Please tell me we didn't do anything!" Craig said, then he removed the rest of the covers from his body. Thank goodness he had his boxers on.

"I hope not," I said. "Don't look," I added as I put my dress over my legs.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Craig said as he put his jeans on.

"Oh my god! No! I thought we weren't talking about that ever again!" I said while I pulled my dress on and zipped the back up.

"We weren't, but this morning somewhat reminded me of it," Craig said as he put his shirt on and picked up his jacket.

"We weren't at a fucking party at that time! We weren't even drunk! How is it the same?" I asked, frustrated. "Besides, I thought we swore to not talk about what happened in 8th grade during spring break ever again!" I said.

"Well, we were slightly buzzed, but that was it," Craig said, putting on his blue hat.

"Tweek is going to kill us. So is Mitch. I'm pretty sure they would never speak to us ever again if they ever found out what happened last night, or even in 8th grade during spring break," I said, putting on my jacket.

"What happened in 8th grade won't matter now," Craig said.

"Yeah, but I thought we weren't going to talk about it," I said. "Although last night is what I'm really worried about," I added.

"I don't want to think about what happened last night," Craig said, zipping up his jacket.

"Trust me, I don't either," I said, smoothing out my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!


	8. What Happened In 8th Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals what happened with Craig and Danielle during 8th grade.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_"Craig, your dad and I are going to be out of town for the night and Tricia is sleeping over at Karen's. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" Mrs. Tucker asked her 14-year-old son as she flipped him off._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine," Craig said, flipping her back off._

_"Ok. Be good, and no wild parties," Mrs. Tucker said._

_"Got it," Craig said._

_"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Mr. Tucker said._

_"Ok, drive safe," Craig said as he flipped his parents off._

_"We will. See you tomorrow," the parents said as they flipped their son off, then walked out the door._

_"I'm bored," Craig said after laying on the couch for five minutes. "Hm. What to do, what to do," he said to himself. He wanted to hang out with his friends but Token was on vacation in Australia, Clyde was visiting his grandparents in Nebraska, Tweek was visiting his relatives in Kansas, and Danielle, wait a minute. Danielle was the only one available, so he decided to call her. He then heard his phone ring. It was a call from Danielle. What a coincidence! "Hey Dani," he said after he picked up the phone._

"Hey Craig, I'm soooooo bored! My parents are out of town for the night and Lyle is sleeping over at Ike's, so I'm booooored!" _he heard Danielle whine._

_"Want to come over? I have the house to myself," Craig said._

"Great idea! I'll be there in ten minutes," _Danielle said._

_"Cool! I'll see you in ten," Craig said._

"Yep, see ya," _Danielle said, and she hung up._

_Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Craig opened the door and saw Danielle, in a hoodie and shorts._

_"Hey Dani," Craig said as he let her in, then shut the door, locking it._

_"Hi Craig," Danielle said as she sat on the couch._

_"You bored?" Craig asked her._

_"Very," Danielle told him._

_They were quiet for five minutes until Danielle broke the silence._

_"Have you ever wondered what alcohol tastes like?" Danielle asked._

_"All the time," Craig told her._

_"Let's go try some," Danielle said._

_"Sure," Craig said, and they both walked to the kitchen. Craig took two glasses from the dishwasher and a bottle of vodka from one of the high cabinets. He poured the vodka in both glasses and put the bottle back to where he found it._

_"Well, bottoms up," Danielle said, and they both started drinking._

_"Wow, I feel dizzy," Craig said._

_"Me too," Danielle said as she held onto her head._

_"You're really pretty," Craig said to her._

_"Thanks. I never realized how hot you were," Danielle said._

_"Want to go upstairs?" Craig asked._

_"Sure," Danielle said._

_Both 14-year-olds went upstairs to Craig's room and they kissed for the first time._

_"Wait here," Craig said as he left his room, then came back 30 seconds later and placed something down on his nightstand._

_"Craig I want you. I need you," Danielle said as she kissed him again. She removed her hoodie, revealing her curvy figure. She was curvy for a 14-year-old girl._

_"Wow," Craig said as he looked at Danielle's body._

_"Like what you see?" Danielle asked, blushing._

_"Yeah," Craig said as he kissed her again. He then kissed her neck softly and found her sensitive spot, causing her to make a noise she's never made before._

_"Stop teasing and just get to it," Danielle said as she started stripping down._

_"Are you sure?" Craig asked as he took his own clothes off._

_"Yeah. But go slowly, I've never done this before," Danielle said, laying down._

_"I've never done it either. We'll go slow," Craig said after he got the condom on._

_"Wow. You're bigger than before," Danielle said._

_"You've seen my dick before?" Craig asked her._

_"Hello. Remember 4th grade? Butters did that Wieners Out movement," Danielle said._

_"Oh yeah, I remember that. So you were looking at my dick?" Craig asked._

_"I wasn't looking at it, it was looking at me!" Danielle said defensively._

_"Ok, whatever you say," Craig said._

_"Please be gentle," Danielle said._

_"I will," Craig said, and he slowly pushed himself inside of her._

**_*the next morning*_ **

_Danielle woke up, and realized she wasn't in her own room. She looked around and saw a little cage with a guinea pig inside. It was Craig's room. She looked at Craig and noticed he was still sleeping so she slowly got out of the bed only to realize she was naked and felt sore between her legs._

_"Fuck," Danielle said softly, trying to find her clothes. She then heard some shuffling in the bed and saw Craig getting up. He was naked as well._

_Craig looked at her. "Dani," he said._

_"Well this is awkward," Danielle said as she started getting dressed._

_"I know," Craig said as he got dressed himself._

_"We had sex last night," Danielle said, zipping up her hoodie._

_"I know," Craig said, putting his hat on._

_"Why did we have sex?" Danielle asked._

_"I don't know," Craig said as he shrugged._

_"Wow, ok. Can we just not talk about this ever again?" Danielle asked._

_"Yeah, sure. Let's just pretend it never happened," Craig told her._

_"Great idea," Danielle said._

**_*End of flashback*_ **


	9. The Morning After The Party, Part 2

"We really need to get out of here. But I'll go first. If we come out together people will assume we had sex," Danielle said.

"Right. I'll come out in five minutes," Craig said.

Danielle just nodded then walked out the door. She smoothed her blonde hair to make it look neat. As she walked, she noticed a lot of teens were passed out everywhere. Some were on the floor of the hallway, some were passed out in the bathrooms, some in random bedrooms, two were passed out on the staircase. As she reached the first floor, she saw a few people passed out on the couches, the living room floor, the kitchen counters, the kitchen floors, the dining room floors, and one on the dining room table. Everyone was slowly but surely getting up.

"Dani, you're up already," Nichole said. She and Token were the least drunk out of everyone. They were the ones who supervised all the partyers.

"How are you feeling?" Token asked.

"Besides the major headache, I feel fine I guess. Maybe tired," Danielle said.

"Here, take these," Nichole said as she gave Danielle a plate of toast with an Advil on the side, and a glass of water.

"Thanks Nichole, you're a lifesaver," Danielle said as she took the plate and glass, and sat on a chair.

"Yep. Are you injured?" Nichole asked.

"No, I just have a really bad headache, that's all," Danielle said. "Why do you ask?" she added as she bit the toast.

"Do you really want to know what happened? If you want, I can tell you a really long story of what happened last night," Token said.

"Oh, I don't think that would be-" Danielle started, only for Token to cut her off.

"Oh, but I'll tell you anyways," Token said.

"...necessary," Danielle continued softly.

"So what happened was, you somehow got on the chandelier, swinging on it, singing 'I'm gonna swing from the chandelier!' and Nichole and I had to catch you so you won't get hurt. Craig ran into a closet, screaming 'Where the fuck is Narnia?! I want to see Aslan and Tumnus, and kill the White Witch!' Kenny, who was still naked, went up to the roof the house, screaming 'Na na na na Batman!' and jumped off then died. Stan was like 'Oh my god! Kenny killed himself!' Kyle was like 'That bastard!' Mitch went to the kitchen and chopped a pineapple in half, yelling 'Die SpongeBob! Die!' Tweek went outside and started talking to my neighbor's cat, asking it why it killed Mufasa. Clyde went to the kitchen and started talking to a potato, congratulating it for 'getting a role in Toy Story.' Kevin ran around the house naked. Butters got out of the pool crying because he 'thought he killed Nemo.'" Token said. He kept continuing the story but Danielle just blocked him out, not being able to take it anymore.

"Token, honey, I think that's enough," Nichole said to her boyfriend.

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw Craig coming down.

"Oh hey Craig! Have a seat," Token said as he gently sat Craig down on a chair.

"What happened last night?" Craig asked.

"Ok. So what happened was," Token started, and he told Craig the same story he told Danielle.

"I was looking for Narnia? What the actual fuck," Craig said.

"Yeah," Token said.

"And how exactly did Targaryen end up on the chandelier?" Craig asked.

"We don't know. Even she doesn't know either," Nichole said.

"Oh my god," Danielle said as she hid her face in her hands.

Everyone else got up, and Token and Nichole took care of them. Token then told them all the same story he told Danielle and Craig, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Why did you let us drink so much?" Mitchell asked, burying his face in his hands.

"We didn't let you drink so much. You chose to drink a lot," Token said.

"Remind me to not drink this much ever again," Tweek said as he held onto his head.

"Like I said, it was your decision to drink that much, not ours," Token said.


	10. Payback Time

***Monday morning***

"Hey fellas! Guess what?" Butters asked as he entered the homeroom class.

"You got grounded after the party," Christophe said.

"Christophe, that's not nice," Gregory said.

"Nope, that's not it. My dad scheduled my road test for this Thursday after school! I'm so excited! I can't wait to finally get my driver's license!" Butters said. "Sucks that I won't get a car until next month, but I'm still happy that I can drive!" he added.

"Yay Butters!" Danielle said.

"Hey! What's up everybody!" Kenny said as he moonwalked into the room and sat on his desk, taking out a Playboy magazine from his backpack.

"What'cha reading, Ken?" Butters asked, looking over Kenny's shoulder.

"Butters no! Don't look!" Danielle said.

"It can't be that bad- AAH!" Butters screamed after he saw what Kenny was reading.

"I told you not to look," Danielle said. She turned to look at Craig. "Tell him already," she said. She was talking to him about Tweek.

"Targaryen. I told you. I'll tell him later," Craig whispered. Tweek was sitting in front of him.

"Oh come on," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes. "And by the way, Lyle finally has a girlfriend," she added.

"What does this have anything to do with him?" Craig asked, pointing to Tweek. He didn't want to say Tweek's name, worried the blonde boy would listen.

"You know who she is," Danielle said.

"Who? Who is your brother dating? What do you mean I know her?" Craig asked.

"She's an 8th grader," Danielle said.

"Mitch's sister, Mia? Come on, tell me," Craig said, getting impatient.

"It's your sister," Danielle told him.

"WHAT?!" Craig yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him, and he flipped everyone off. The rest of the class just turned and continued what they were doing.

"Wait, she didn't tell you?" Danielle asked.

"No, she didn't," Craig said.

"Well now you know," Danielle said.

"I can't believe it," Craig said, burying his face in his arms.

"Craig, you ok?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Craig said.

"What happened?" Tweek asked Danielle.

"He's just shocked that Tricia has a boyfriend now. She's dating my brother," Danielle said.

"And she didn't even tell me. If he hurts her, I'll kick his ass," Craig said.

"Craig, this is my brother we're talking about. You know him. You know he'll never hurt her. I'll keep a watchful eye on him," Danielle said.

"I know, but she's my sister. It's my job as her older brother to protect her. And yes, I did teach her how to fight, but I still need to protect her," Craig said. He decided to change the topic. "So, when are you going to ask Mitch out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!" Danielle whisper-yelled.

"Oh come on! I mean, I see the way you look at him. You blush when you look at him, and when you talk to him," Craig teased.

"Shut up," Danielle said.

"Seriously, Targaryen, he blushes when he looks at you, and when he talks to you too," Craig said.

"Yeah right," Danielle said as she blushed.

"Is that a blush I see? You're blushing," Craig said.

"Whatever," Danielle said.

"Now you know how I feel? You tease me about my crush, I tease you about yours," Craig said.

"Shut the fuck up," Danielle said.

"Dani has a crush? On who?" Clyde asked.

"Stay out of this Clyde," Danielle said.

"Tell me!" Clyde said.

"No!" Danielle snapped.

"Please! Tell me!" Clyde said again.

"I told you! No!" Danielle said.

"Teeellllllll meeeeeeeee!" Clyde said.

"No! Shut up!" Danielle said, hoping her taco-loving friend would shut up.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Teeeeelllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Clyde whined like a child.

"Clyde if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to shove this book where the sun doesn't shine!" Craig snapped at the brown-haired boy.

"Thank you!" Danielle said.

"Now tell him who your crush is so he'll shut up," Craig told her.

"Damn it Craig! I thought you were on my side!" Danielle whined.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Craig said.

"Fuck you!" Danielle snapped.

"No, go fuck Mitch since you have your eyes on him," Craig teased.

"You like Mitchell? That's so cute!" Clyde said out loud.

"Clyde! Shut up!" Danielle said.

"Ew! You like that nerdo?!" Cartman asked. He overheard the conversation.

"Dani, I think you and Mitch would be adorable together. You should tell him how you feel," Wendy said.

"Yeah, Targaryen. Tell Mitch how you feel," Craig said.

"Stop calling me Targaryen," Danielle said, flipping Craig off.

"Sorry, Targaryen. But seriously. Confess your love to Mitchell," Craig said as he flipped Danielle back off.

Danielle buried her face in her arms. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Finally Confessing

***lunch time***

"Hey everyone," Danielle said as she placed her lunch tray on the table. Just as she was about to sit down, she felt a hand slap her ass. She turned and saw Kenny winking at her.

"'Sup, Game of Thrones babe? Ready to be my baby's mama?" Kenny asked her with a smirk, lightly pinching her ass.

Danielle then grabbed Kenny's balls and squeezed them so tight. "Do that again and I will rip your nuts off! And I'm NOT joking! Is that understood?!" she snapped, squeezing him tighter.

Kenny winced in pain. "Yes ma'am," he whimpered.

"Good!" Danielle said as she released Kenny.

"Ouch," Kenny said as he grabbed his unopened soda can, which was luckily still cold, and placed it where it hurt.

"That was harsh," Clyde said.

"He kind of deserved it," Bebe said.

"Yeah, that's what his nasty, perverted ass gets," Wendy said, agreeing with the girls.

"My coffee is getting cold!" Tweek whined as he sat down.

"Place it between your legs. The groin is the warmest part of the body," Clyde said.

"No! I'm not putting it there," Tweek said.

"Then put it between Craig's legs. I'm sure he's more than happy to warm it up for you," Clyde said as he winked at Tweek.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Nothing," Clyde said with a smirk.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing?" Mitchell greeted the group, and took a seat next to Danielle.

"We're good," everyone responded.

"That's good to know," Mitchell said, and he looked at Danielle. "You ok, Dani?" he asked her.

"Peachy," Danielle said as she smiled. She then looked at Craig and noticed he was smirking at her, and she glared at him. She felt her phone vibrate and checked it. It was a text from Craig, even though he was sitting at the same table, across from her.

_'Ask him out'_

Danielle rolled her amber eyes and texted him back.

_'Shut the fuck up'_

She put her phone away and looked at Craig, and stuck out her tongue at him. Craig just smirked and flipped her off.

"You sure you're ok, Dani? You look a little red," Mitchell said.

"I'm fine, thank you," Danielle told him.

"Actually, Mitch, Targaryen has something to tell you," Craig said to the younger boy.

"No I don't!" Danielle said.

"Oh, what is it, Dani?" Mitchell asked.

"It's nothing," Danielle said.

"Dani, if there's anything that's bothering you, I want to help you," Mitchell said, gently placing his hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Nothing's bothering me," Danielle said.

"Dani, please," Mitchell said.

Danielle sighed. "I like you, ok? There. I said it," she confessed. "But I understand if you don't feel the same way," she added.

"Dani, I feel the same way. I have since the first time I laid my eyes on you," Mitchell said.

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. When I first told you that you have beautiful eyes, it's true. Everything about you is beautiful," Mitchell said, and they both smiled at each other.

"Boo! I always thought you would never get a chick since you're such a nerd!" Cartman said, ruining the moment.

"If you vote to boot Cartman out of this table, raise your hand," Danielle said as she raised her hand. The entire table raised their hands, with the exception of Cartman and Heidi. A few students from the other tables raised their hands as well.

"Oh come on!" Cartman whined.

"You always have to ruin the moment! Why can't you be nice for once!" Tweek snapped.

"'You always have to ruin the moment!' You're never gonna get laid with all your spazziness, you spazzy ass freak! How can anyone love a spaz!" Cartman said to the blonde boy, only to receive a punch across the jaw. "What the fuck!" he yelled as he clutched his jaw. He then felt a pair of hands grabbing the lapels of his blazer and saw a blue hat with a yellow puffball on top.

"Don't you EVER talk to the guy I love like that, do you understand me?" Craig snapped, glaring at Cartman.

Cartman gulped.

"I said do you understand me?" Craig said a bit louder.

Cartman, becoming intimidated by the taller male, just nodded.

"You better fucking answer me!" Craig yelled.

"Ok, whatever. I understand," Cartman said.

"If I ever hear you talking shit about Tweek again, I won't hesitate to beat you," Craig threatened.

"Ok, just get your filthy paws off of me," Cartman said, getting Craig's hands off of him, and Craig punched him on the other side of his jaw.

"Alright Craig, that's enough," Token said, pulling his tall friend away from Cartman.

"Don't touch me," Craig said as he pulled away from Token.

"Craig!" Token snapped.

"What?!" Craig snapped back.

"First of all, don't give me that attitude. Second of all, just look at Tweek," Token said.

After hearing Tweek's name, Craig immediately softened up and looked at said blonde.

"Hey, Tweek. Are you ok? I'm so sorry you had to see and hear all of that," Craig said, gently rubbing Tweek's shoulder.

"I'm ok, and there's no need to be sorry. I mean, what he said is true. How can anyone love me? I'm just a freak," Tweek said, burying his face in his hands.

"Tweek, no. What the fatass said is not true. You're not a freak at all. And when you think that no one loves you, that's not true either. As a matter of fact, I know someone that actually loves you," Craig said.

"Really?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, really," Craig said.

"Who is it? Who would love a freak like me?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, I told you you're not a freak. And the person who loves you is the guy that's currently talking to you right now," Craig confessed.

"Craig," Tweek said softly.

"Yes Tweek, it's true. I've loved you since 3rd grade, even when the fatass and the other guys pressured us to fight each other, I didn't even want to fight you," Craig said. "Let's talk about this in the bathroom," he added.

"Great idea," Tweek said, and both guys left the cafeteria and went to the bathroom. They both went into the biggest stall. "Craig, I'll be honest with you. I've felt the same way too, since 3rd grade. I just never thought you'd like me back," Tweek said.

"Tweek, why would you think I don't like you?" Craig asked.

"Well, I never thought you'd like guys. I always thought you were into girls, like maybe Dani. I mean, she's absolutely stunning, not to mention she has curves that every girl would die for. She's thin, but she has boobs and an ass that you could play with and maybe use as pillows. I'm thin too, but I have none of what she has," Tweek said.

"Tweek, you're so adorable. But to be honest, I don't care for boobs or ass. I never did. I've always had my eyes on you," Craig said.

"I've always had my eyes on you too," Tweek said. Both guys smiled at each other and shared a hug.

"You don't have to worry about anyone picking on you anymore. I'm here to protect you," Craig said, holding Tweek tighter.

"Thank you, Craig," Tweek said.

"Anytime, Tweek," Craig said as he gently ruffled Tweek's hair. "Let's go back. The others are probably wondering what's going on," he added.

"Ok," Tweek said, and they both left the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria.

"Hey. Welcome back," Kenny said, sipping his soda.

"Where did Fatty McFatterson go?" Craig asked as he wrapped his arm around Tweek.

"At another table. Heidi is trying to comfort him," Kenny said.

"Everything ok?" Danielle asked as she leaned her head on Mitchell's shoulder.

"Yep, everything's good," Tweek said, leaning his head on Craig's shoulder.

Everyone heard the PA system.

"M'kay. Can I have everyone's attention please, m'kay? Would Mitchell Baker, Danielle Mager, Craig Tucker, and Tweek Tweak please come to the principal's office, m'kay? I repeat, m'kay. Would Mitchell Baker, Danielle Mager, Craig Tucker, and Tweek Tweak please come to the principal's office, m'kay? Thank you. M'kay," Mr. Mackey said through the PA system.

"What does the principal want? I didn't even do anything," Mitchell said.

"I can't get in trouble! It's way too much pressure! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Tweek shrieked.

"It's ok, Tweek. I'm here," Craig said, gently rubbing Tweek's shoulder.

"If I had a dollar for every time Mr. Mackey says 'M'kay,' I'd be a billionaire by now," Danielle said.

"I know, right," Craig said, and the four teens walked out of the cafeteria to go to the principal's office.

 

What would the principal want?


	12. A Talk With The Principal

"Seriously, I wonder what the principal wants. I mean, I didn't do anything wrong," Mitchell said.

"We'll find out," Danielle said.

"Oh man, this is way too much pressure!" Tweek said.

"It's ok Tweek. I'll be right beside you," Craig said. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in," a voice from behind the door said. Craig opened the door, revealing PC Principal sitting behind his desk, with Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey standing next to him. Most of the teachers and staff members who use to work at South Park Elementary now work at South Park High. PC Principal is the principal, obviously. Principal Victoria is the assistant principal. After being fired from South Park Elementary, six years later she became the assistant principal at South Park High. Mr. Mackey is still the school counselor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Craig Tucker. And hello, everyone else, m'kay," Mr. Mackey said.

"Hello guys, and girl. Have a seat," PC Principal said, pointing to the four chairs in front of the desk. The teens then sat on the chairs.

"Craig, why is your tie loose? Tighten it up, m'kay," Mr. Mackey said.

Craig rolled his blue eyes, and tightened up his tie.

"Ok, I know you four are wondering why you're being sent here. I've heard from several students," PC Principal began, then he looked at Tweek and Craig. "That you, Tweek and Craig, are now together," he continued. He then looked at Danielle and Mitchell. "And you, Dani and Mitch, are together as well," he added. He turned his attention to all four students. "It's been spreading like a wildfire," he said.

"What?!" Tweek squealed.

"It's alright. There's nothing wrong with that. The real reason why you were sent here is so I can talk to all of you about affirmative consent. What that means is that you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any sexual exploration," PC Principal said.

"Wait, why are you going to talk to us about this stuff?" Mitchell asked.

"Because this shit's important, bro. Now, I know you just got together, but if, at some point, you want to take your relationship to the next level, you have to make sure you and your partner are both comfortable. Gay or straight, always have each other's consents. Now, let's do some practice on affirmative consent. I need two volunteers to act it out," PC Principal said. No one raised their hands. "Seriously? Come on. This is important, dudes, and chick. Ok, fine. I'll pick two of you. How about Tweek and Craig," he added.

"What the hell are we suppose to do?" Craig asked.

"Language," Principal Victoria said.

"This is way too much pressure!" Tweek said, and Craig gently massaged his shoulder.

"It's not rocket science! Tweek, if, and I'm only saying if, at some point you wanted to touch Craig's penis, you can't just grab it, alright? You have to say something, like 'Craig, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?' Ok? Let's try it out," PC Principal said.

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"Because this shit's important, bro. Either you do this little act, or it's 2 weeks detention instead. Your choice," PC Principal said, crossing his arms.

Tweek sighed. "Craig, can I touch your penis?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

"Tweek, you're having a conversation with Craig, not your shoes. You have to look him in the eye and ask him. Eye contact is important. Craig, look at Tweek," PC Principal said.

Both guys looked at each other, and their faces were red.

"Craig, can I touch your penis?" Tweek repeated his question and blushed harder.

"Good. Now Craig, you could either say, 'Yes, you may touch my penis, I'm comfortable with that.' Or, you could also say, 'No, you may not touch my penis at this time.' Depending on whether or not you're comfortable with it," PC Principal said. "And again, eye contact is important. You're not talking to the floor or your shoes," he added.

Craig and Tweek looked at each other again.

"Yes, you may," Craig said, blushing like a strawberry.

Danielle coughed, and all eyes were on her.

"You ok?" Principal Victoria asked.

"I'm fine, I just choked on my saliva," Danielle said, and Mitchell rubbed her back gently.

Everyone looked back at Tweek and Craig.

"Alright, moving on. Craig, what would you say if you wanted to take a gander at Tweek's asshole?" PC Principal asked. "If you don't know what that means, it just means to take a look," he added.

"I know that," Craig said, then he looked at Tweek. "Tweek, can I take a look at your asshole?" he asked the blonde male.

"Ok, now Tweek, if you're comfortable with it, you could say, 'Yes, you can take a look at my asshole, I'm comfortable with that.' If not, you could say, 'No, you may not take a look at my asshole at this time.' And remember to look into each other's eyes when you're talking," PC Principal said.

Tweek looked at Craig again. "Yes, you can," he said to the raven-haired male.

Danielle coughed again, with Mitchell rubbing her back.

"Dani, make sure to drink some water after you leave," Principal Victoria said.

"I will, thank you," Danielle said.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Alright, you all can leave now. If you have anymore questions, just ask Principal Victoria, Mr. Mackey, or myself," PC Principal said, dismissing the four students.

"Finally," Mitchell said after the four of them walked out the door.

"I know, right," Craig said.

"It was so awkward!" Tweek said.

"Hey, we should get some fro-yo after school to get our minds off of what just happened," Danielle suggested, and everyone agreed.

"I want coffee-flavored fro-yo," Tweek said.


	13. It's Fro-Yo Time!

***after school***

"Hey, Targaryen," Craig greeted Danielle, who was on her phone.

"Hey," Danielle said, looking at Craig, then back to her phone.

They both stood in front of their lockers while waiting for Tweek and Mitchell.

"Attention students and staff of South Park High! Just a quick announcement that homecoming ticket sales will start next Monday, and end next Friday! It's $10 per person! Thank you and have a great day!" a student announced through the PA system.

"Dude! What the fuck," Craig said.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"First of all, they had to say it right when we're about to leave. Second of all, I don't know how to ask Tweek to homecoming. I mean, I want to go with him, I just don't know any creative way to ask him," Craig said.

"Hey guys," Mitchell said, approaching the two older teens, with Tweek walking behind him.

"Ready to go?" Danielle asked.

"Yep, we got everything we need," Tweek said.

"Cool," Danielle said as she got her keys out. She walked out of the school with the three guys following her, and they all got in her car, with Mitchell riding shotgun. She then started the car and drove off.

"I need that coffee flavored fro-yo," Tweek said.

"And I'll steal some from you. Don't worry, I'll let you steal from me," Craig said, ruffling Tweek's hair.

"Aww! So cute!" Danielle said, looking through the rear-view mirror, then back to the road.

"Focus on the road," Craig told her.

"I am!" Danielle said as she kept driving. She drove for ten minutes until she reached the frozen yogurt shop, then she parked her car, shut off the engine and got out, with the guys getting out as well.

"Kissing strangers! Oh! Na na na na na na na na! Till I find someone I love! Na na na na na na na na! Kissing strangers! Oh! Na na na na na na na na! Till I find someone I trust! Na na na na na na na na!" they heard Clyde and Kevin sing after walking inside. It was the song currently being played in the shop. Clyde, Kevin, Token, and Nichole also decided to stop by for some fro-yo. They were already sitting at a table, eating a cup of frozen yogurt.

"Didn't know you guys were here," Craig said to the four teens that were sitting at their table.

"Oh hey! Get your fro-yos and sit with us! I wish they had taco-flavored fro-yo," Clyde said.

"Wow," Danielle said.

"Come on, let's get our stuff," Craig said, and they went to get their fro-yos and sat with the rest of their friends.

"OMG, this is awesome! Hanging out and eating fro-yo! Let's all take a selfie!" Clyde said, taking out his phone. "Craig, you have the longest arms out of all of us, you take the picture, just don't drop my phone," he added.

"Actually, I brought my selfie stick, we can use that," Token said as he took his selfie stick out of his backpack and attached it to Clyde's phone.

"Alright everyone! Let's all squeeze in! Big smile!" Clyde said, then he took the picture. "Oh, this is so going on social media. I'm tagging all of you," he added, giving Token the selfie stick.

"Hey, remember that road trip we took in July?" Craig asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember! We went to California. It was so epic!" Danielle said.

"Except for when Clyde got hyper after drinking a Red Bull," Token said.

"It was so good!" Clyde said.

"I have a video of it. I still have it now," Craig said. "And by the way, Monster's better," he added.

"What was Clyde doing after he drank Red Bull?" Mitchell asked.

"He started jumping on the bed, then he did an imitation of Peter Griffin singing that one Madonna song while doing that weird dance," Danielle said.

"The one that goes 'And I feel like I just got home, and I feel,'" Clyde sang.

"Yeah, and you did it in an obnoxiously high voice," Craig said, stealing some of Tweek's fro-yo.

"Didn't you have another video of Clyde?" Tweek asked his new boyfriend.

"Craig made another video of me? Was I in the shower? Because if I was, he should've joined me," Clyde joked, causing Tweek to glare at him. "I was just kidding!" he said to the blonde male.

"Not funny!" Tweek said, taking some of Craig's vanilla fro-yo.

"It was that day we went zip-lining," Craig said.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!" Clyde said, freaking out.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I got stuck in the middle! It was so humiliating!" Clyde cried.

Craig and Danielle both started laughing.

"It was so hilarious!" Danielle said.

"He was stuck for about ten minutes and he started crying!" Craig said. They both started laughing like hyenas.

"Can I see the video?" Mitchell asked.

"No!" Clyde said.

"Sure," Craig laughed, then he took his phone out and showed Mitchell the video.

After the video ended, Mitchell burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that was funny!" he said, then he looked at Clyde. "Sorry," he added.

"It's ok, let's just keep it between us and not spread it to the whole school," Clyde said, licking his fro-yo like an ice cream cone.

"We'll see about that," Danielle said with a smirk.


	14. Talking With Craig's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has a conversation with his sister and her new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out that Craig's sister's name is actually Tricia. I read it online, so I'll replace the name Ruby with Tricia in this story.

***1 hour later, Craig's POV***

Wow. I'd have to say today was such an eventful day: good, bad, and a bit awkward. Good, because I finally got to tell Tweek how I felt about him, and I'm sooooo happy he feels the same way. It was awkward because I had to listen to PC Principal's lecture about affirmative consent and we had to do a little act on what we'd say if we wanted to touch a certain body part. It was also bad because fatass insulted my Tweek. No one messes with my Tweekie. If anybody messes with my Tweekie-pie, they're gonna have to go through me.

"Craig, you ok?" Targaryen asked me. We were in my driveway. She already drove Tweek and Mitchell home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot going on in my mind. I mean, I don't know any creative ways to ask Tweek to homecoming. And I'm still shocked that Tricia has a boyfriend now," I said. My little sister dating. I can't believe it. I mean, it's not like she's dating someone I don't know. She's with Targaryen's younger brother, but that doesn't mean I won't beat his ass if he hurts her. I trust him that he won't hurt her, but still. I always told Tricia that if she has a boyfriend, I will keep an eye on him, and if he hurts her, he gets his ass kicked. Ok, I sound like my dad now.

"It'll be fine, Craig. Try not to worry too much," Targaryen said. "And as for asking Tweek to homecoming, I know he'll say yes," she added.

"Alright. Thanks, Dani. I'll see you later," I said.

"No problem, and see you later," Targaryen said, then I got out of her car and she drove off.

I got into my house to see Tricia, with Lyle beside her, watching My Cat From Hell. Out of all shows.

"Hello Tricia, Lyle," I greeted.

"Hey Craig," my sister greeted back.

"Oh my god, Craig! Hi!" Lyle said, getting up from the couch to shake my hand and pat my shoulder.

"Hey, make yourself at home. I need to talk to my sister for just a moment," I said.

"Oh, ok. Take your time," Lyle said as he sat back down.

"What's going on?" Tricia asked.

"Come with me," I said, then I walked towards the back of my house, leading to the outside, with my sister following me.

"So, what's up?" Tricia asked.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Targaryen told me in school today. Are you keeping secrets now? When were you going to tell me? Does Mom and Dad know? Explain it, now," I started interrogating her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. It happened Friday night, and yes, Mom and Dad know. Mom was really happy for me, and Dad was a little iffy about it at first, but he accepted it," Tricia said.

"Wow, ok. Now, I may have known him for pretty much my whole life but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him. If he hurts you I'll kick his ass," I said.

Tricia rolled her eyes. "Craig, I know he's not going to hurt me, and you know that too," she said.

"I know, but as your older brother, it's my job to protect you," I said. I turned around and went back inside, with Tricia following behind. "I'm going to talk to him," I said, walking towards Lyle, who was sitting on the couch.

"Just don't beat him," Tricia said.

"Hey Lyle," I said.

Lyle looked up at me. "Hey Craig! What's up?" he asked me.

"Ok, so I want to ask you a question, and you need to answer truthfully," I told him.

"Ok," he said.

"Do you love my sister?" I asked him.

"I do, with all my heart," he replied.

I sighed. "Alright, you have my permission to date my sister. I mean, if my dad accepts it then I'll accept it too, but if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass," I said.

"Understood, sir," Lyle saluted.

"I'm being serious," I said.

"I know. And I love your sister so much, I would do anything for her. I would take a bullet for her. I would do anything to protect her," Lyle said.

"Ok. Just don't make the same mistakes I made," I said.

"Got it," Lyle and Tricia both said.


	15. Homecoming Proposal Plans

***night time, Craig's POV***

I was sitting on my bed, going through my phone, Googling some homecoming proposal ideas when I heard a knock on my door.

"Craig, are you decent?" I heard my dad ask. What the fuck.

"Yeah, come in," I said.

Dad opened the door and walked into my room with a gift box in his hands.

"You've got a present from Kenny McCormick," he said, handing me the box.

"It's probably got one of those boxing gloves that come out and punch someone on the face," I said, opening the present. It had a Stop Touching Me Elmo doll. Dude. What the fuck. I took the doll out and placed it down on my bed.

"Is that one of those molesting Elmo dolls?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand why McCordick sent it," I said. Putting the doll close to me was a huge mistake.

It touched my crotch and asked, "Can Elmo smell your genitals?"

"Dude! What the fuck?! Hell no!" I said, opening the window and throwing the doll out. The neighbors can have it.

"Weird," Dad said.

"I know," I said, then I heard my phone ring. I checked who was calling, and it was Mitch. "Hello," I said after I picked up the phone.

 _"Hey Craig. Listen, I really need your help. I want to ask Dani to homecoming, but I don't know any creative way to ask her,"_ Mitch said.

"You should sing her a song. Her favorite band is Aerosmith," I told him.

 _"Alright, I'll look through their songs and see which one is perfect for me to sing to her,"_ Mitch said.

"Alright, good luck," I said.

 _"Thank you so much!"_ Mitch said, then we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Oh, Mitch needed help on asking Targaryen to homecoming and I told him that he should serenade her," I said.

"Speaking of homecoming, when are you going to ask Tweek? Actually, when are you going to ask Tweek to be yours?" Dad asked.

"Oh, about that. I finally grew a pair and told him how I felt," I said.

"Finally!" I heard Tricia yell from her room.

Mom came into my room. "It's about damn time!" she said, hugging me tight.

"Now I just need to ask him to homecoming, I just don't know how," I said.

"Just be straightforward with it. I mean, you're a pretty straightforward person. Just be like 'Tweek, will you go to homecoming with me?' It's just that simple," Dad said.

"No, it needs to be creative," Mom said.

"I agree, just being straightforward about it is kinda boring," Tricia said as she walked into my room.

"Just like Craig," Dad said.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"Give him a teddy bear," Tricia suggested. She took Stripe out of his cage and played with him.

"Teddy bears are a great idea. But maybe you should sing to him," Mom said.

"Doesn't Tweek like Bruno Mars?" Tricia asked, handing me Stripe.

Holy shit. Tricia's right! "Oh my god, Tricia. Yes! He does! I know the perfect song to sing to him," I said as I gently pet Stripe's head.

"You should do it after the football game on Friday," Dad suggested.

"I was thinking of doing that, so I have some time to practice this week," I said.

"That's a great idea," Mom said. Everyone eventually left my room to do whatever, and I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text from Kenny.

_'Did you like the doll I sent you?'_

He was referring to the Elmo doll. I texted him back.

_'I threw it out the window. The neighbors can have it'_

My phone vibrated again. Another message from Kenny.

_'You're so mean :('_

I messaged him again.

_'And I'm proud of it t(-_-t)'_

Kenny can go suck a dick. As long as it's not mine or Tweek's. He can go suck Clyde's for all I care. Ok, maybe that sounded a little mean.

I heard my phone vibrate again. It was a text from Mitch.

_'I know the perfect song to sing to Dani. 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith, I even know the song by heart! I'm singing to her at lunch tomorrow :)'_

I messaged him back.

_'Good luck. I know she'll say yes :)'_

I went through my contacts and decided to text Tweekers.

_'I have a surprise for you on Friday after the game'_

After I sent that message, I played with Stripe. My phone vibrated ten minutes later. A text from Tweek.

_'Is it good or bad? What's it going to be?'_

I laughed and texted him back.

_'It's good, don't worry. But I can't tell you, otherwise it won't be a surprise'_

I heard my phone vibrate after five minutes. Another message from Tweek.

_'Fine'_

I'm pretty sure he's pouting right now. He's so cute when he pouts! He just makes me want to squish his cheeks because he's just so cute! Ok, I've never acted this way before. I, Craig Tucker, am madly in love with Tweek Tweak. Yes, I'm the most badass kid in South Park High, but I love Tweek so much, I just want to pinch his cheeks because he's so adorable!

I was so lost in my thoughts when I heard my phone vibrate again. It was another text from Tweekie-pie.

_'I'm going to bed now. Good night'_

I felt a bit tired myself too. I looked down at my lap and noticed Stripe fell asleep, so I put him back in his cage, then laid down in my bed and messaged Tweek again.

_'Night-night Tweek. Sweet dreams'_

I put my phone down and fell asleep. I can't wait till Friday! Tweek's going to love it!


	16. The Start Of The Homecoming Proposals

***Tuesday morning, Danielle's POV***

"Hey Craig, hey Tweek," I greeted my friends, and got into Craig's car. I noticed Mitch isn't here.

"'Sup, Targaryen," Craig said.

"Good morning, Dani," Tweek said.

"Where's Mitch?" I asked.

"Oh, he got a ride with Token, Clyde, Nichole, and Kevin," Craig said.

"He said he'll just see you at lunch later," Tweek said.

We drove for ten minutes until we reached the school. As we were finding a parking spot, we saw one close to the entrance to the school, and we also saw Stan's truck, a Ford F-150. Apparently Stan wanted to park there too.

"Not a chance, Marsh," Craig said softly, speeding up and beating Stan to the parking spot. Surprisingly, and luckily, he didn't crash.

"What the fuck, Tucker?! I wanted to park there!" I heard Stan yell. I also saw Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Karen. They got a ride with Stan.

Craig opened his window and looked in Stan's direction. "Fuck off, Marsh!" he yelled back, flipping him off. He then closed his window, shut off the engine, and got out, with Tweek and I following him.

"Ugh!" we heard Stan groan, and he went to find another parking spot.

"That was awesome!" I said, fist-bumping Craig.

"Yeah! That was hot!" Tweek said, then he blushed.

We walked into the building and several students were asking others to homecoming. I saw Butters Skyping Charlotte. He was singing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Charlotte seemed happy. Stan's group walked in, with a disgruntled Stan, a sympathetic Kyle rubbing Stan's shoulder, and an amused looking Kenny and Cartman.

"Hey, look! It's half of Craig and those guys! And girl," Cartman said.

"You mean, half of Craig's Gang," Kenny corrected.

Craig, Tweek, and I flipped them off. Yes, even Tweek held out his middle finger too.

"Actually, we should call them "The Flock." They're always flipping the bird. A group of friends flipping the bird," Cartman said.

"Oh yeah!" Kenny laughed. They're so stupid.

"Targaryen, we're taking you to class," Craig said to me.

I suddenly saw Mitchell. "Wait, what? Why? I see Mitch. I want to talk to him," I said.

"No, he said to wait till lunch time," Tweek said, grabbing my backpack to prevent me from moving. "Craig, carry her, I'll hold her bags," he added.

"Craig, no. Don't carry me," I warned.

"Sorry, but you're not seeing Mitch until lunch time," Craig said, then he carried me over his shoulder.

"No! Craig! Put me down! Craig!" I yelled, squirming and trying to get out of his grip.

"No," Craig said as he tightened his grip.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"No," Craig said.

We made it to the classroom and Craig finally put me down on my desk, and Tweek handed me my bags. I noticed they were going to leave the room.

"Wait. Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"To hang out, and talk to Mitch," Craig said.

"But I want to talk to Mitch too," I whined.

"You will. At lunch," Tweek said. "We'll see you later," he added, then he held Craig's hand and they both left the room.

"Some friends you are," I said softly.

"Aww, cheer up Dani! Sometimes the silence of the classroom early in the morning is good," Pip said, looking up from his book.

"Just so you have some time to snog the Spawn of Satan in peace before everyone else gets here," I said bluntly.

"We still have five minutes left," Damien said, then he turned to face Pip. "Pip, will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked the blonde Brit.

"Of course, Damien! I'd love to!" Pip said cheerfully. "I love you!" he added.

"I love you more," the raven-haired Spawn of Satan said, and they both kissed. They both started making out, and I could've sworn I saw their tongues. I immediately turned away.

"Good morning fellas!" I heard Butters say as he entered the room. "Hey Dani. Aren't they cute together?" he asked me, gesturing to Pip and Damien, who were still making out. Pip sat on Damien's lap.

"Yeah, very," I said.

After five minutes the bell rang, and our classmates started entering the room.

"'Sup, Targaryen," Craig said, taking his seat next to me.

"Stop calling me that," I said, flipping him off. He returned the gesture.

"You ok, Dani?" Tweek asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah. You guys ditched me five minutes ago, and now you're talking to me? I'm fucking peachy," I said sarcastically.

"We're sorry. We just didn't want to spoil the surprise- mmph mmph mmph!" Tweek said, until Craig put his hand over his mouth, making him sound like Kenny with his parka. A surprise? What surprise? I hope it's a good one.

"Tweek, not now, honey," Craig said.

Butters, Pip, the girls, and I all screamed.

"Children, what the fuck is going on in here?" Mr. Garrison asked as he entered the room.

"Craig called Tweek honey!" Bebe squealed.

"I know! It's so cute!" Wendy said.

"Whatever children, just take your seats and shut your pie holes," Mr. Garrison said. Wow. What crawled up his ass?

It was going to be a long morning.

***lunchtime***

I was sitting at the table, taking small bites of my taco. Yes, it's Taco Tuesday, Clyde's favorite day.

"Dani, if you don't want your taco, I'll take it," Clyde said, scooting his tray closer to mine.

"Not a chance, Donovan," I said, pushing his tray away from mine.

"Dani, are you ok?" Bebe asked.

"I don't know. It's just, I miss Mitch already. I haven't seen or talked to him all day," I said.

"If it makes you feel better, he's on his way here," Heidi said, pointing to the cafeteria door.

I turned to face the door and saw Mitchell walking in, but he was walking towards PC Principal. He probably needed to talk to him.

***third person POV***

Danielle was looking at Mitchell talking to the principal, and at the corner of her eye, she noticed Token plugging in his iPod amplifier.

'What is going on?' Danielle thought to herself.

She suddenly heard music. It sounded so familiar! She then noticed Mitchell holding a microphone.

 _"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

Danielle felt her heart beating faster. Mitchell's voice was amazing!

 _"Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_And I just wanna stay with you_  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

A lot of the students were videotaping.

 _"I don't wanna miss one smile_  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_Well, I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
  
_I just wanna hold you close_  
_I feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
  
_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_Don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

Craig, Tweek, Token, Nichole, Wendy, and Kenny all stood behind Mitchell and sang backup.

 _"I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_and I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

The rest of the cafeteria clapped and cheered, and the group of friends standing behind Mitchell each held out large signs.

Craig: **Danielle Mager**

Tweek: **Will you**

Token: **Go to**

Nichole: **HOMECOMING**

Wendy: **With me**

Kenny: **??**

Danielle stood up from her seat with tears in her eyes, and she walked towards Mitchell, who was holding a bouquet of pink roses to her.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Danielle said, hugging Mitchell tight.

"She said yes, everyone!" Mitchell said into the microphone. The other students cheered and clapped.

"That was beautiful," PC Principal said.

The Avengers Theme Song suddenly started playing. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman ran into the cafeteria in costumes. Stan was Captain America, Kyle was Thor, and Cartman was the Hulk.

"Hulk smash!" Cartman said.

"Alright team! The most important mission is to find the girls. Thor, you find Miss Stevens. Hulk, you find Miss Turner. I will find Miss Testaburger. Avengers, assemble!" Stan said, holding his shield.

"Hulk smash! AAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!" Cartman growled.

"For Odin! For Asgard! For Bebe!" Kyle said, holding up his hammer.

"Miss Wendy Testaburger, will you go to homecoming with me?" Stan asked.

"Yes, Captain America. I'd love to," Wendy said with wink.

"Lady Bebe, will you go to this lovely feast called homecoming with me?" Kyle asked.

"You are so cute! Of course I'll go with you," Bebe said, kissing Kyle's cheek.

"Heidi Turner, go to dance with Hulk?" Cartman asked with his best Hulk voice.

"Honey you are so adorable! Yes I will go to homecoming with you!" Heidi said cheerfully.

"Hulk happy!" Cartman said.

The students went "Aww!"

"Alright, guys. That was beautiful. And I think that's the last of it," PC Principal said.

The Imperial March song started playing, and a student dressed as Darth Vader walked into the cafeteria holding a lightsaber and a large poster board, but it was facing away from the others so no one could see what it said.

"Another one?" PC Principal asked himself.

Darth Vader walked up to Clyde.

"Kevin Stoley wants to ask you something," he said, turning the large sign around so Clyde can see it.

**Can I FORCE you to go to HOMECOMING with me?**

Clyde removed the Darth Vader helmet, revealing Kevin. "Yes, you can force me to go to homecoming with you," he said, pinching Kevin's cheeks.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Craig, when are you going to ask Tweek to homecoming?" Danielle whispered, holding Mitchell's hand.

"Friday after the game," Craig whispered back.


	17. Best Night Ever

***timeskip to Friday night***

"We are Cows, proud and true! Come on South Park! Moo, moo, moo! Go Cows!" the cheerleaders cheered.

It was the South Park Cows vs. the North Park Lizards, and the Cows were in the lead.

Craig, who was standing out in the field with the other football players, smiled and waved at Tweek, who was standing with the other cheerleaders. Tweek smiled and waved back. They looked at each other for about a minute until Stan tapped Craig's arm, telling him to focus on the game.

"Hit 'em, hit 'em, smack 'em down! We're the Cows, and we'll take your town!" the South Park cheerleaders chanted.

"Marry me, Dani!" Kenny yelled from the audience.

"Watch your mouth, McCormick! That's my daughter!" Mr. Mager yelled at Kenny.

"And she's my girlfriend!" Mitchell yelled.

They all watched Craig and Token tackle one of the Lizards, and everyone cheered. Well, the ones on South Park's side cheered.

* * *

The South Park Cows were winning so far, and it was time for the half-time so the cheerleaders were taking over the field while the football players were at the sidelines.

"Yeah, yeah! Do we rock?! Yeah, yeah! Take it to the top! Yeah, yeah! Are we gonna stop?! No way! No way!" the South Park cheerleaders cheered.

"Cheer squad roll call!" Wendy yelled.

"Butters!"

"Heidi!"

"Nichole!"

"Bebe!"

"Lola!"

"Red!"

"Annie!"

"Dani! Meow."

"Tweek!"

"And I'm your captain, Wendy!"

The audience cheered.

"Yeah, Dani! My body is ready!" Kenny yelled from the audience again.

"Stop it! That's my girlfriend!" Mitchell yelled again.

"I'm warning you McCormick! Stuart! Tell your son to stop hitting on my daughter!" Mr. Mager yelled.

"Kenny! Stop hitting on Dani!" Mr. McCormick yelled to his son.

"Thank you!" Mr. Mager yelled again.

"Fine! Looking good Tweek!" Kenny yelled.

"Hey! That's my son's boyfriend you're looking at!" Mr. Tucker yelled.

"Kenny, stop hitting on my son, or I will find a way to shrink your genitals to the size of a Tic-Tac," Mr. Tweak said calmly.

"Yes, sir," Kenny said softly.

The South Park cheerleaders were doing amazing dance routines and stunts, and the audience was impressed by their moves. Craig couldn't take his eyes off of Tweek.

"Dude, Craig. You better not get a boner. At least not now," Stan whispered.

"I'll try not to," Craig whispered back.

"You're getting hard, aren't you?" Clyde asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. There is a possibility that I am," Craig whispered while looking at Tweek.

"Just picture Cartman pole dancing naked while eating ice cream," Clyde whispered, making Stan laugh.

"Dude, what the fuck? Now I'm not hard anymore. You had to ruin it," Craig whined.

"That was the point," Stan said.

"I hate you guys. With a passion," Craig said.

"Love you too," Clyde teased, and Craig just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The South Park Cows and the North Park Lizards were tied, 34-34.

"Alright, Tucker. You got this?" the coach asked Craig.

"Hell yeah I got this. I've done it before, I can do it again," Craig said. Craig was one of the linebackers, and he's also the team's kicker.

"Victory! Victory! Victory's ours! We're gonna win 'cause we are the stars!" the South Park cheerleaders chanted.

"Come on, Craig. You got this," Tweek whispered to himself. They both made brief eye contact with each other and waved, then Craig focused back on the game.

Time was running short and Craig kicked the ball, scoring a field goal and the South Park Cows won the game. Everyone screamed and cheered.

"We won! We won the game!" Wendy screamed.

"I know! Craig won the game for us!" Danielle said cheerfully while squeezing Tweek's and Nichole's hands.

"I'm so proud of him!" Tweek squealed.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Tucker yelled happily.

"That's our future son-in-law," Mr. Tweak said to his wife.

"Alright everyone! Settle down. And sit back down, we're actually not done yet," the coach said through a microphone. Everyone was confused, except for some of the athletes. Some of the football players and cheerleaders were walking back to the field.

"What's going on?" Tweek asked, standing up, only for Danielle to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down," Danielle told him.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Tweek asked again.

"Just sit down. You'll see," Danielle said, then she walked with the other athletes.

"I'm so confused," Tweek said to himself, sitting back down. He suddenly heard music playing. 'Wait a minute. That tune sounds so familiar,' he thought to himself. He then saw Craig holding a microphone.

 _"Oh, his eyes, his eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_His hair, his hair_  
_Falls perfectly without him trying_  
_He's so beautiful_  
_And I tell him everyday_

 _Yeah, I know, I know_  
_When I compliment him, he won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that he don't see what I see_  
_But every time he asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say,_

 _When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are"_

Tweek felt tears in his eyes. Craig's voice was flawless!

 _"Yeah, his lips, his lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_  
_His laugh, his laugh_  
_He hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_He's so beautiful_  
_And I tell him everyday,_  
  
_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say,_

 _When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are"_

The blonde male couldn't help but smile. He loves the song so much, and it was being sung by the person he loves.

 _"The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_Yeah"_

The entire audience cheered and clapped, and some of them even cried. Some of the members of North Park cried as well.

The athletes on the field then got up and lifted the cheerleading flyers, which were Nichole, Annie, Bebe, Heidi, and Danielle. Each flyer held up a large sign.

Nichole: **Tweek Tweak**

Annie: **Will you**

Bebe: **Go to**

Heidi: **HOMECOMING**

Danielle: **With #9?**

9 was Craig's jersey number.

Tweek smiled and stood up, walking towards Craig, who held out a dark brown teddy bear. The teddy bear had a blue and yellow puffball hat, similar to Craig's own hat.

"Yes, Craig. I will go to homecoming with you," Tweek said, hugging Craig tight.

"He said yes!" Craig said into the microphone, and the audience went wild.

***Tweek's POV***

I can't believe it! Tonight has been the greatest night of my life! We won the game and Craig asked me to homecoming!

I was sitting at the back of my dad's car as he drove us home.

"We're so proud of you, sweetie," Mom said.

"Thank you," I said. Once we reached the driveway, Dad turned off the engine and we all got out of the car and into our house.

"Cute teddy bear," Dad said.

"I know," I said, hugging the bear tight.

"We need to take you suit shopping," Mom said.

"And give you dance lessons," Dad said.

"Yes to suit shopping, but dance lessons aren't really necessary," I told my parents. "Can I take a shower first?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Mom said.

* * *

I sat on my bed in some fresh pajamas and held my new teddy bear when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and my parents walked in.

"Alright, son. I know you said dance lessons aren't necessary, but we just want to show you a few moves we did at our school dances back when we were your age," Mom said.

"We know how school dances are like nowadays, so we want to teach you how to slow dance, not look like you're trying to have sex with Craig on the dance floor," Dad said. They both showed me some slow dance moves.

"Oh my god," I groaned.

"It's ok, Tweek. You'll be a master at slow dancing in no time," Dad said.

"Alright, thanks. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Sure. You must be exhausted. We'll let you rest," Mom said.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," my parents both said, then they left my room. I shut off the lights and laid down on my bed when I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text from Craig.

_'I love you Tweekers. Good night and sweet dreams :)'_

He loves me! Craig loves me! I felt my heart beat faster and my face warm up. He loves me. I texted him back.

_'I love you too, Craig. Good night and sweet dreams :)'_

I place my phone down on my nightstand and fell asleep with a smile on my face. Best night ever!


	18. Dance Lessons, Shopping, And An Unexpected Visit

***Saturday, Craig's POV***

"Ok Craig," Mom said. She was giving me dance lessons, which is not really necessary. "Put your right hand on my waist," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Put your right hand on my waist. I'm teaching you how to slow dance," Mom said. Ok. This is so awkward.

"Alright, why are you giving me dance lessons? That's not necessary," I said.

"Because you need to learn how to slow dance. School dances these days are different from back in my time. Now, it looks like everyone is having sex with each other on the dance floor," Mom said.

"Well, we can't slow dance the whole time. It would be kinda lame," I said.

"Ok, but you're not going to have sex on the dance floor," Mom said. She then took my right hand and placed it on her waist, and she placed her left hand on my right shoulder while grabbing my left hand with her right one. "Now, remember to create some space between the two of you, about 12 inches. And you sway to the side, like this," she said, and we slowly swayed to the side.

Tricia started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked.

"This reminds me of that one Harry Potter movie," Tricia said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was funny," Dad laughed. They were both sitting on the couch watching my mom teaching me how to dance. Tricia was videotaping it through her phone. Stupid little brat.

* * *

We practiced dancing for an hour, and Dad decided that it was time to go suit shopping. He invited Tweek and his parents along so we all went shopping together.

"Hey Tweek, what color shirt do you plan on wearing?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Olive green," Tweek said.

"Ok. If you're wearing olive green, so am I. We should match colors," I said.

"Great idea! I'll be wearing a gray suit, what about you?" Tweek asked.

"I'm wearing black," I told him.

"When I see you boys in your suits, I'm going to cry," Mom said.

"Me too," Mrs. Tweak said.

They suggested that we try on our suits, and when we did, our moms cried.

"Oh my god! My baby is growing up," my mom cried.

"I know. They grow up so fast," Mrs. Tweak said, pinching Tweek's cheeks. In the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Tweak about to cry as well, and my dad handed him a tissue. Tricia was just on her phone, not really caring.

"Mom, we're going to homecoming. We're not getting married yet," I said. Shit. Did I just say yet? Yeah, I did. I mean, I do want to marry Tweek someday, but I don't know if he wants to get married. I hope he does, because that would make me sooooo happy.

"Yet? As in, you hope to get married someday? If that's the case, I call dibs on being the maid of honor. And if you guys have a baby, I'm the godmother. I'd be such a cool aunt! And I'll host a baby shower," Tricia said.

"But Tweek and I are both guys. Neither of us can get pregnant," I said.

"Well, we live in South Park. Crazy shit happens all the time, so it might happen, it might not," Dad said.

"And that's just Dad's way of saying keep it in your pants," Tricia said bluntly.

"Tricia!" Mom and I both said.

"And I'm not wearing a dress. I'll wear a white suit. But not a dress!" Tweek said.

"As much as I hope you two get married and have your own family someday, we have some homecoming shopping to do," Mrs. Tweak said.

"She's right. Let's get to it," Mom said.

Tweek and I both changed back into our normal clothes, and our parents paid for our suits.

"We're going to put the suits in the cars. Go ahead and grab something to eat if you're hungry," Mr. Tweak said.

"Yep, we'll just meet you guys at the food court," Dad said. They both walked out of the store.

"I'm going to stop by Victoria's Secret. I need some new lotion," Mrs. Tweak said.

"I'm going there too. I'm running low on perfume," Mom said.

"And I need a new hoodie and shorts," Tricia said.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," Mom said, and the three of them left. Now it's just Tweek and myself. Just the way I like it. We kept walking until we reached the food court and sat down at a table.

"Hold on, Craig. I have to pee," Tweek said as he stood up.

"Ok. Do you want me to go with you?" I asked him.

"No, I'll be fine. But thank you," Tweek said. "I'll be back," he added, then he left to go to the bathroom.

I took my phone out while I waited, until I was approached by some girl I don't know.

"Hey, sexy. Want some company?" the girl asked me. She was short, about 5'3, and she had long, dark blonde hair. Her makeup and outfit made her look like a hooker. Maybe she is one. She had black eye makeup with dark red lipstick, and excessive spray tan, and she wore a black strapless crop top with a short black skirt. How the fuck can anyone walk around the mall dressed like that? If I catch Tricia dressed like that, Dad and I will kill her. Not literally, but still.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I said want some company?" she repeated her question.

"Nope. Not interested," I told her.

"Oh come on. Don't be that way. You seem lonely. Wanna ditch and go to the back of my car and do fun stuff?" she asked, trying to act sexy, but nice try bitch.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way. I'm gay, and I'm in a happy relationship with the sweetest guy in the world. Yes, I like dick and balls," I said.

"Ugh, fine! I'll find another guy," the girl said, then she walked away from me.

Luckily, Tweek came back.

"Hey, babe," I said.

"Hey, dude," Tweek said.

Unluckily for us, the same girl came back.

"Hey, cutie pie! Aren't you so adorable!" the girl said to Tweek.

"I don't know you! Leave me alone!" Tweek said, grabbing my arm.

"Why are you hanging out with that jackass? I'm more fun than him," the wannabe Barbie-looking hooker said.

"He's my boyfriend! Leave us alone!" Tweek said.

I wrapped my arms around Tweek. "Go away, or we're calling the fucking cops," I said to the girl.

"How about this? We have a three-way, then I'll leave you two alone," the slut suggested.

"Marcela! Leave them alone! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Screwing every guy you see! These two guys are my best friends! Stop harassing them!" I heard Targaryen yell. Wait. She knows her?

"Elle! It's so good to see you again! It's been so long!" the slut, know as Marcela, said.

"Stop calling me Elle! I hate that! It's Dani!" Targaryen snapped.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Tweek asked.

"We're cousins. She's from Denver," Targaryen said.

"I feel sorry for you," I said.

"Thanks. I feel sorry for myself too," Targaryen said. She turned to face her cousin. "Are you even in college yet? I mean you just graduated this year," she said.

"Nah, who needs college? I've met some hot guys to help me get by," Marcela said. Slut.

"Anyways, what are you doing here in South Park?" Targaryen asked.

"Oh. You didn't know? My parents called yours last night. We'll be staying over at your house," Marcela said. Tweek and I both had to watch and listen to the two cousins' conversation. I feel so bad for Targaryen.

***Danielle's POV***

Well, isn't that lovely? My slutty cousin is here to visit. No one even told me! I just hope she doesn't have to sleep in my room because I will just boot her out. But then I saw Kenny at the other side of the food court eating French fries. I have an idea!

"KENNY!" I yelled, causing a few people to stare at me, but I don't care.

Kenny turned and saw me, then smirked and walked my way. "'Sup, future wifey?" he asked.

"Don't call me that. I'd like you to meet someone," I said.

"Is she hot?" Kenny asked. No, she's not.

"Totally," I said sarcastically. "Kenny, this is my cousin Marcela. Marcela, this is my friend Kenny," I added. Kenny isn't really my friend though.

"Hi, sexy!" Marcela said to Kenny.

"Oh hey, gorgeous!" Kenny said. He turned to face me. "Girl, your cousin is so hot! Mom's side, or dad's side?" he added.

"My mom's side," I said.

"No wonder she's so hot! Even your mom is hot too! Damn, I bet everyone in your mom's side of the family is hot," Kenny said. Yes, Kenny has fantasies about my mom's side of the family, and it's nauseating. My mom is Brazilian, and my dad is Russian.

"Kenny, can you stop," I said.

"Wow, I've always wanted a Brazilian girl," Kenny said. He was feeding Marcela some of his fries.

"Well she's yours now. Bye," I said. "Come on guys, let's get something to eat," I said to Tweek and Craig.

"Hey, Tweek. Hello, Craig. Oh, and hello, Dani," I heard Mr. Tucker say. I turned around and saw him with Mr. Tweak.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk with you all, I have to get back to work. My break ends in five minutes," Kenny said, and my cousin decided to follow him like a lost puppy. Thank goodness she's gone.

"Who was that girl?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"That was my cousin," I said.

"I'm so sorry," Mr. Tucker said.

"It's ok," I said. I can't stand my cousin. She's a slacker and she flirts around with a lot of people. But I know she's perfect for Kenny.

"So, did you get your dress?" Tweek asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I did," I said, showing him a picture of my dress.

"That's a pretty dress!" I heard Tricia say. Mrs. Tucker and Mrs. Tweak were behind her.

"Thanks, Tricia," I said, smiling.

***1 hour later, 3rd person POV***

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked Craig, who was using a toy grabber machine. After shopping for homecoming, they all went to the arcade.

"Trying to win a stuffed animal," Craig said.

"Tweek or Tricia?" Danielle asked.

"Both. I saw the penguin and immediately thought of Tweek. Penguins are his favorite. And Tricia wants a unicorn," Craig said as he caught the penguin stuffed animal.

"Aww! You're a great boyfriend and older brother!" Danielle said, patting Craig's shoulder.

"I know," Craig said, then he got the unicorn stuffed animal.

"Woo hoo! Time to play some games!" Kenny said, entering the arcade with Marcela behind him.

"Done with work already?" Danielle asked.

"Yep. We're going to play for about an hour, then this hot chick and I will go to either her car or mine, and do stuff," Kenny said, winking at Marcela.

"Have fun with that," Danielle said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh we will," Kenny said with a smirk.


	19. Guinea Pig Surprises And Secret Handshakes

***Sunday morning, Danielle's POV***

I woke up early for some reason and I looked at my clock, which read 6:00 AM. I don't know why I woke up early, but now I can't go back to sleep. I decided to get up and check on my guinea pig Daisy. As I was looking into Daisy's cage, I was shocked. I ran out of my room.

"Mom! Dad!" I called out. My parents ran out of their room. Lyle came out of his room as well.

"Dani, are you alright? What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's Daisy. Check it out," I said, walking back to my room with my family behind me. When we came back to my room, my family was shocked. There were four baby guinea pigs with Daisy. I got my phone and took a picture, and sent it to Craig and Mitch.

"No way! It's a miracle!" Dad said.

"Holy shit!" Lyle said.

"They're so cute!" Mom said.

We all heard footsteps in the hall. It was Marcela, her parents, and Kenny.

"Kenny, why are you here?" I asked. I put on a hoodie after realizing I didn't have a bra on, but luckily my hair is long enough to hide my chest.

"Your cousin invited me and we slept on the couch," Kenny said. I just rolled my eyes.

"For gosh sakes, Kenny and Marcela, put some clothes on!" Mom said. Kenny and Marcela are both only in their underwear, while Marcela had a bra on as well.

"What's going on?" my uncle asked.

"Baby guinea pigs," I said, pointing to Daisy's cage.

"Aww! They're so cute!" my aunt said.

After about five minutes we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Dad said, then he left my room. A minute later, he came back with the Tuckers following behind.

"Is it true? Let me see," Craig said. "Holy shit," he said as he looked into the cage. He got his phone out and took a picture.

"Aww! Stripe is a daddy now!" Tricia squealed, holding Stripe in her arms.

"Wait, what?!" Craig and I both said.

"Yeah, about that," Lyle said.

"Lyle, Tricia. Is there something you'd both like to say?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stripe got Daisy pregnant," Tricia said.

"What?! When did this happen? Please explain," Craig said.

"It happened in July when you guys were in California with Tweek, Clyde, and Token. Stripe was feeling lonely, and Lyle told me Daisy was feeling lonely too, so Lyle came over with Daisy and long story short, when Stripe and Daisy first saw each other, it was love at first sight and now they have four little baby guinea pigs," Tricia said. We heard a loud thud on the floor. Craig passed out. I noticed my vision getting blurry and felt my body falling back, then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up and felt something wet and cold on my face. It felt like a washcloth. My mom was gently wiping my face with the washcloth. I looked at Craig, and he was sitting on my desk chair, with his mom wiping his face with a washcloth.

"You ok, Dani?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just shocked. Wow. Baby guinea pigs," I said. I sat up and noticed everyone was still in my room. Not only that, but even the Bakers, Broflovskis, and Tweaks are here too. Who invited them? Everybody was in their pajamas.

"Wow. They're so tiny," Mitch said.

"And cute!" Mia said.

"Kenny and Marcela, we told you to put some clothes on!" Dad said to my cousin and Kenny.

"And why is everyone in my room?" I asked.

"We wanted to see the baby guinea pigs," Ike said.

"They're adorable!" Kyle said.

"Nice bra, Dani!" Kenny said, holding up one of my bras.

"How is it possible that you're younger than me, yet you have bigger boobs than I do?" Marcela asked.

"Kenny! Stop looking in my drawers! Both of you get out of my room! I don't want your STD's in my room! Get out! And put some clothes on!" I snapped, snatching the bra out of Kenny's hand. I then pushed Kenny and Marcela out of my room. "And no one told me why everyone is in my room," I added.

"Oh yeah. So I called Mia and told her about the guinea pigs, then she, Mitch, and their parents came over. Lyle called the Broflovskis, and Craig called the Tweaks," Tricia explained as she pat Stripe's head.

"Do you plan on giving them away? I mean when they're old enough?" Kyle asked.

"Don't do it, Targaryen. Don't give away my grandchildren," Craig said.

"They're my grandchildren too, Craig," I said.

"So you don't plan on giving them away?" Kyle asked.

"No," Craig said, then he looked at Tweek. "Honey, would you like one?" he asked his boo.

"Sure. I've always wanted a little guinea pig," Tweek said.

"What?! You just said you're not giving them away," Kyle said.

"I'm giving one to Tweek. I don't even like you," Craig said.

"What, what, WHAT?!" Mrs. Broflovski screamed.

"Oops. Sorry," Craig said. "I was kidding Kyle. You're cool," he added, holding his fist out to fist-bump Kyle.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Kyle said, slowly fist-bumping Craig.

"I'll give one to Mitch if he wants one," I said.

"I've always wanted a pet. Whether it's a cat, dog, rabbit, hamster, or guinea pig. I've always wanted a fluffy pet," Mitch said.

"Honey, when they're old enough, you can have one," I said to my boyfriend.

"Mom. Dad. Can we have a guinea pig? Please?" Mia asked.

"As long as you feed and clean them. They're your responsibility. You and Mitch can take turns," Mrs. Baker said.

"Sweet!" Mitch said.

"I want to take a picture," Ike said as he got his phone out and took a picture.

"Ok. And I don't mean to be rude, but this is my room, and there are a lot of people here, plus Daisy just had four babies so a huge crowd might be stressful to her. If you all want to hangout we can do that in the living room, please and thank you," I said.

"Watch that mouth, young lady," Mrs. Broflovski said. Bitch.

"Sheila, with all due respect, you cannot tell my daughter how to behave, that is my job," Mom said.

"Well teach that girl some manners. She's trying to kick us all out of her room. We just wanted to see the guinea pigs," Mrs. Broflovski said, then she left my room with her husband following behind.

Mr. and Mrs. Baker smiled at me.

"Dani, we just want to say thank you. And thank you to you too, Craig. Mitchell and Mia both have always wanted a pet. I mean, we've had fish, but they've always wanted a pet they can play with. And when we first saw the guinea pigs, we thought maybe it's time that we let Mitch and Mia have a little furry friend," Mr. Baker said.

"And Dani. Mitch is lucky to have a young lady like you," Mrs. Baker said with a wink.

"We're looking forward to getting one of the guinea pigs," Mr. Tweak said.

"They're so adorable. A unique blend of Stripe and Daisy," Mrs. Tweak said.

"We still have to figure out the genders," I said.

"I know. And when the males are 3 weeks old we have to separate them from the mother and sisters," Craig said.

"Look, Stripe. It's your family," Tricia said, holding Stripe in front of the cage.

"Don't put him in there. He could get her pregnant again, which is deadly for her," Craig said.

"I know that. I'm not stupid. I'm just showing him his little family," Tricia said. "Aww damn it! Stripe peed on me!" she whined.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Tucker said, trying not to laugh.

"Make sure it doesn't get on Dani's carpet," Mr. Tucker said, also trying not to laugh. All the parents then left my room.

"If you want, you can borrow one of my shirts. I can wash your shirt," I offered.

"Sure. Thanks, Dani," Tricia said, and she handed Stripe to Craig.

"No problem," I said, then I went through my closet. I got out a black shirt and gave it to Tricia.

"It's so cute! I love it," Tricia said, looking at the shirt. It read 'Bitch don't kill my vibe.' She went to the bathroom to change, then walked out and handed me her own shirt. I picked up a laundry basket and decided to wash my clothes as well.

"Let's all go downstairs," I said, and we all went down to the living room. I went to the basement and turned on the washer then put my clothes, plus Tricia's shirt in, and went back up.

"If you guys want to stay here for breakfast, you can. I'll make more for everyone," Mom said.

"We really appreciate the offer, but we have to go home. Thank you anyways," Mr. Broflovski said.

"Alright boys, let's go," Mrs. Broflovski said.

"Peace out, guys," Ike said.

"Bye, everyone," Kyle said.

"See ya later, Lyle," Ike said.

"See ya, Ike," Lyle said, and they both did some complicated handshake.

"How come you never do a handshake with me, Ike?" Kyle asked his little brother.

"You do one with Stan," Ike said, and the Broflovskis walked out the door.

Mia looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know," she said. Oh. I know that look.

"What's going on?" Craig asked.

Mia and I both got our hands ready.

"Give me a break, give me a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat Bar! Chocolatey-chewy gotta make your day! Everywhere we go we hear the people say HEY! Give me a break HEY! Give me a break! Break me off a piece of that, gotta have a piece of that, break me off a piece of that Kit Kat Bar!" we both sang, while doing a special hand game. Ever since I started dating Mitchell, Mia and I have gotten closer.

"Really? That's your handshake?" Craig asked.

"Don't judge us," I said.

"Babe, we need to think of a handshake just for us," Craig said to Tweek.

"How about that Princess Diaries handshake when they spit at the end," Tweek suggested.

"That's mine and Mia's handshake. Sorry," Tricia said.

"Damn it! Ok, how about the one from the movie Parent Trap?" Craig suggested.

"That's mine and Tricia's. Sorry," I said.

"Fuck! Ok, we'll think of something else," Craig said.

***Craig's POV***

Today is a very crazy day. First of all, I just discovered that Stripe is a dad now. Targaryen's guinea pig Daisy just had four babies, and there was like a huge party in her room, but thank goodness Kyle and his family left. Now I'm debating on what secret handshake I can do with my Tweekers. Wait. I got it!

"Tweek, come with me," I said. I handed Stripe to Tricia.

"Ok," Tweek said, and we walked to the bathroom.

"I know the perfect handshake we both can do," I said, then I showed him a little clip.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjx7K2_gaTXAhXH4IMKHULFDUoQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.collegehumor.com%2Fpost%2F7008614%2F12-most-creative-secret-handshakes-in-friendship-history&psig=AOvVaw2z5aMmW5lnkEGnM4Y2EdwR&ust=1509853701294075)

"Craig, it's perfect! Let's give it a try," Tweek said. We both tried out the handshake, and it's official. Tweekie and I both have our special handshake. We did the handshake five more times, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Craig, if you needed some condoms, you should've just asked," Dad said.

"Dad, what the fuck? We weren't having sex, we were just practicing our secret handshake," I said.

"Can we see it?" Tricia asked.

"Sure," I said. Tweek and I did the handshake again.

"I just realized something. The first time we did that handshake, it was our first kiss!" Tweek said.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" I said, pinching Tweek's cheeks.

"Oh my god that's so cute! Your handshake involves kissing!" Tricia said.

"Aww!" Mrs. Tweak said.

"Finally! You guys kissed!" Targaryen said.

"Make sure to use protection. And remember what your principal said about affirmative consent," Dad said. I just facepalmed.


	20. Homecoming Night

***two weeks later***

"Ok Craig. You can do this," Craig said to himself. He was currently sitting in his car, which was parked on the Tweaks' driveway. It was finally homecoming night, and he was going to pick Tweek up. "You got this. Don't be nervous, you're a Tucker for crying out loud. Tuckers don't get nervous. But this is Tweek we're talking about. And his parents. I want his parents to like me. I mean, yeah, they do like me, but that was before I started dating Tweek. I want them to like me, even as Tweek's boyfriend. I want them to see me as their son-in-law. Ok. You're overthinking yourself. It's going to be fine. Ok. Let's do this," he said, then got out of his car and walked to the front of Tweek's house, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Tweak. "Well, hello Craig. Honey, it's Craig," he said.

"Aww! Hi Craig. Come on in," Mrs. Tweak said, letting Craig in.

"Would you like some coffee, Craig?" Mr. Tweak offered.

"No thank you. But I appreciate the offer," Craig said.

"Ok. Make yourself at home. I'm just going to see if Tweek needs help getting ready," Mrs. Tweak said, then she went upstairs.

"So, what time does the dance end?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"It ends at 10," Craig said as he sat on the couch.

"Alright. What are your plans for after the dance?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"Well, it depends on what Tweek wants to do. If he wants to grab something to eat after the dance, I'll take him wherever he wants to eat. If he wants to go home, I'll take him home," Craig said.

"Ok. If you boys do plan on going out after the dance, you better bring him home by 11," Mr. Tweak said.

"Yes, sir," Craig said.

"Good. And I just thought I'd tell you that if you hurt my son or try to get him to do something he's not comfortable with, I will hunt you down, castrate you, and let's just say the authorities won't be able to find you," Mr. Tweak said.

Craig felt a bit scared for the first time. And he's never scared! "I understand, sir," he said.

"Good. Welcome to the family, Craig," Mr. Tweak said, hugging the taller male.

"Thank you, sir," Craig said, hugging back.

"Alright boys! Here he is!" Mrs. Tweak said, walking down the stairs, with Tweek following behind.

"I've got the camera ready," Mr. Tweak said.

"Wow. You look so handsome," Craig said to Tweek.

"Thank you. So do you," Tweek said.

"Thank you," Craig said, then he leaned in to kiss Tweek until they were interrupted by Mr. Tweak.

"Ok boys! Picture time," Mr. Tweak said, holding up the camera. Craig and Tweek did several different poses while Mr. Tweak took some pictures. They heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Tweak said, then she opened the door, revealing the Tuckers. "Oh, hello! Come on in," she said as she let the family in.

"We're here to take pictures. We never even got to take pictures of Craig in his suit. But here we are! I can't believe it! My baby is all grown up," Mrs. Tucker said, then she took pictures of the young couple.

"I'm going to post this on Instagram," Tricia said.

After another ten minutes of taking pictures, it was time to go to the dance.

"Drive safe, you two!" Mrs. Tweak said.

"And have fun! But not too much fun," Mr. Tucker said.

"Bye everyone! We'll see you later," Tweek said, then he and Craig walked out of the house.

They both walked towards Craig's car, and Craig opened the door for Tweek, and shut it once Tweek was in.

"Ready?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Tweek said.

"Let's do this," Craig said as he drove. He then received a phone call, but luckily his car had a phone installed so he can make hands-free phone calls. It was a call from Danielle. "'Sup, Targaryen?" he responded.

 _"Craig! Tweek! Where the hell are you?! We've been waiting at the parking lot for ten minutes, and when I say 'We' I meant Mitch, Token, Nichole, Clyde, Kevin, and myself. Not once did we take pictures, because Mama Token and Daddy Nichole thought we should wait for you two to get here! But crybaby brother Clyde thinks we should take pictures without you! Were you two banging, or what?! Hurry up!"_ Danielle said.

"Chill, Daenerys. We're on our way," Craig said.

 _"Daenerys? Really? Anyways, Clyde over here wont stop whining! Just listen to him!"_ Danielle said.

 _"Hurry up, you guys! Or we'll just take pictures without you!"_ they heard Clyde whine.

 _"See what I mean?! He's been bitching for ten minutes! He's like 'Tweek and Craig need to hurry up! Wah! Wah! Let's just take pictures without them if they're too busy making babies! Wah! Wah!' Boo fucking hoo!"_ Danielle said, mocking Clyde.

 _"I don't talk like that!"_ they heard Clyde whine in the background.

"We're on our way. I can see the school, and I see you guys on the sidewalk. I can also see you bitching on your phone with your hand on your hip. I also see Clyde stomping his feet like a 3-year-old," Craig said. They both finally reached the school.

They heard Danielle laugh. _"Ok, we'll see you guys. Bye,"_ she said, then the call ended.

"She's so sassy," Tweek laughed.

"I know," Craig laughed as well.

"Finally! They're here!" Clyde said as Tweek and Craig got out of the car.

"Picture time, everyone!" Token said, getting his phone out. Everyone got together to take pictures. After fifteen minutes of taking pictures, the group went inside.

"Let's party! Everybody dance now!" Clyde said. They all made it to the gym, where the dance was held. Clyde was doing the Carlton dance.

"Are you gonna dance like that the whole time?" Craig asked.

"Nope," Clyde said as he kept dancing. The song "Watch Me (Whip/ Nae Nae)" started playing, and Clyde did the moves. "Are you guys just gonna stand here the whole time?" he asked Craig and Tweek.

"No, we'll dance. Just not to this song," Craig said.

"Yeah. I don't get this song," Tweek said.

"Loosen up, you two," Danielle said, dancing with Mitchell.

The Cupid Shuffle started playing.

"Hey, let's do this dance," Tweek suggested.

"Ok," Craig said, and they followed everyone's movements.

Several songs later, the DJ spoke. "Alright everybody! This is for all you lovebirds out there! Here's a slow song just for you!" he said, and the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" started playing.

"I love you, Tweek," Craig said, holding Tweek in his arms.

"I love you too, Craig," Tweek said. He then felt Craig's hands on his face as he kissed him.

After several other songs, the DJ spoke again. "Alright everyone! Last song! Dance like there's no tomorrow!" he said, and the song "Give Me Everything" started playing.

"Holy shit I love this song!" Craig said.

"Me too!" Tweek said. Everyone went wild to the song.

* * *

"That was fun," Tweek said.

"I know. Best night of my life," Craig said.

"Same here," Tweek said. They were both in Craig's car.

"So what do you want to do? Did you want to go out, or do you just want to go home?" Craig asked.

"Home is fine," Tweek said.

"Ok, I'll take you home," Craig said as he drove. It was a ten minute drive, and he reached Tweek's house. "I'm going to walk you to your front door," he said.

"You don't have to," Tweek said.

"But I want to," Craig said as they both walked towards the front door. He gently grabbed Tweek's face and kissed him. Tweek wrapped his hands on the back of Craig's neck, making the kiss deeper. A camera flash interrupted them, and they turned to see Mrs. Tweak holding a camera.

"Aww!" Mrs. Tweak said.

"They're so gay, it's adorable!" Mr. Tweak said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Good night, Tweek. And good night Mr. and Mrs. Tweak," Craig said.

"Good night, Craig," Tweek said as he kissed Craig again.

"Drive safe, Craig," Mr. Tweak said.

"And give me a hug," Mrs. Tweak said, hugging Craig.

"Yes, a big group hug with just the three of us," Mr. Tweak said, joining the hug.

"Four, actually," Tweek said.

"No, it's three. Your mother, Craig, and myself," Mr. Tweak said.

"Join the hug, Tweekie," Craig said.

"Ok," Tweek said, then he hugged everyone.

The hug lasted for two minutes until everyone broke apart.

"Good night, everyone," Craig said.

"Good night, Craig," the Tweaks said. Craig then got in his car and drove off.

"Had a good time?" Mrs. Tweak asked her son.

"Yeah. It was amazing!" Tweek said.

"That's good. We'll let you rest," Mr. Tweak said.

"Ok. Good night, Dad. Good night, Mom," Tweek said.

"Good night, son," the parents said.

Tweek went upstairs to get ready for bed. As he was about to fall asleep, his phone vibrates, so he checked it. He got a text from Craig.

_'I love you cupcake. Sweet dreams'_

"Aww," Tweek said with a smile, and texted Craig back.

_'Sweet dreams pumpkin. I love you too'_

He put his phone down and slept happily.


	21. Halloween Pizza Night And Horrible Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween is over, but I've been really busy with work and I wanted to post a Halloween chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the costumes of everyone:  
> Craig and Tweek: Ash and Pikachu  
> Danielle and Mitchell: Daphne Blake and Fred Jones  
> Token and Nichole: Black Panther and Storm  
> Clyde and Kevin: Stormtrooper and Darth Vader  
> Stan and Wendy: Captain America and Peggy Carter  
> Kyle and Bebe: Thor and Jane Foster  
> Cartman and Heidi: Hulk and Black Widow  
> Kenny: Iron Man  
> Butters: Loki  
> Tricia and Lyle: Pink and Green Ranger  
> Karen and Ike: White and Red Ranger  
> Mia and Firkle: Yellow and Black Ranger  
> Craig's parents: Mr. and Mrs. Incredible  
> Tweek's parents: Gomez and Morticia Addams  
> Token's parents: Cleveland Brown and Donna Tubbs (from The Cleveland Show)  
> Clyde's dad: Harry Potter  
> Danielle's parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
> Mitchell's parents: Danny and Sandy  
> Butters' parents: Popeye and Olive Oyl  
> Kyle's parents: Fred and Wilma Flintstone  
> Cartman's mom: Mystique  
> Stan's parents: Spiderman and Black Cat  
> Kenny's parents: Mustard (Mr. McCormick) and Ketchup (Mrs. McCormick)  
> PC Principal: Beast (from X-Men)  
> Scott Malkinson: A dinosaur

***timeskip to Halloween***

"I look ridiculous!" Tweek whined. He was hiding in the bathroom.

"Oh come on babe! You look adorable," Craig said from outside of the bathroom. They were at Token's house with their families. Every year, Token's parents host a Halloween party and invite their friends' families.

"Fine," Tweek said, opening the door. "Pika pika," he did his best Pikachu voice.

"Aww Tweekie! You look so cute!" Craig said.

"Guys, everyone's downstairs," Danielle said.

"We know. Come on Tweekers. Let's go downstairs," Craig said, holding his hand out for Tweek to take.

"Ok," Tweek said, taking Craig's hand, and they both went downstairs.

The house was crowded, and everyone was in costumes. The adults were grouped together, drinking, gossiping, and talking about their kids, and the kids were grouped together, talking and taking selfies together.

"I wish our kids would wear matching costumes with us parents. Now, they just want to match with their boyfriends, girlfriends, and friends," Mr. Tucker said.

"Yeah. I remember when Clyde was 3, I dressed up as Ash, Betsy was Misty, and Clyde was Pikachu," Mr. Donovan said.

"Most Halloween costumes now, especially the girls, are much skimpier. I don't like how short Danielle's dress is," Mrs. Broflovski said.

"I agree with Sheila. Her dress is too short, one wrong move and she could expose herself," Mrs. Stotch said.

"I think her dress is beautiful. She and Mitch have the cutest costume," Mrs. Baker said.

"Sheila and Linda, I do believe that Danielle's father and I are the only ones who can say if her dress is too short or not. I am her mother and you two aren't," Mrs. Mager said.

"I even warn her not to hang out with that Tucker boy. And what is she doing? Hanging out with him," Mrs. Broflovski said.

"Sheila, with all due respect, Danielle can hang around with whoever she wants. I've known Craig since he was only 3 years old and he was the first friend Dani has made. You're not her mother, so you cannot tell her what she can and can't do," Mr. Mager said.

"Robert, Dani is your daughter. It is your job to protect her," Mr. Stotch said.

"I know that. But she is a smart girl," Mr. Mager said.

"And I find it very rude that people are saying bad things about my son. Yes, he may be a little edgy sometimes, but he's a nice boy," Mrs. Tucker said. "Oh. And as for Dani's dress, I think it's very cute," she added.

"Thank you, Laura. And thank you, Kara," Mrs. Mager said, smiling at Mrs. Tucker and Mrs. Baker, who both smiled in return.

"Why are we even arguing about this? We're suppose to enjoy this day, not argue about who our kids should hang out with, or how our kids should dress," Mrs. Black said.

"I agree," Mrs. McCormick said.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Can we order some pizza?" Token asked.

"Of course, son," Mr. Black said.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Token said.

"Hey Craig! Take these!" Mr. Tucker said, throwing a box of condoms at his son.

"Dad! What the hell?!" Craig snapped as he picked up the small box.

"And remember what I said about affirmative consent," PC Principal said.

"Ugh! I'm not using these!" Craig said, throwing the box on the floor and walking away. He came back a few seconds later. "Might as well keep them," he said, picking the box up and walking away again.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Craig! Get the door! I'm on the phone!" Token yelled.

"Fine!" Craig yelled back, then he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Trick-or-treat!" five kids said cheerfully.

"Oh no! It's that boy that used to babysit you last year! Let's go!" the mother said, then they all left.

Craig shut the door. "Bitch," he said softly.

The doorbell rang again.

"Token, the door!" Craig yelled.

"Get it. I have to get some money," Token said.

"Targaryen, you get it," Craig said.

"Ugh! Fine," Danielle said, then she opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" another group of five kids said cheerfully.

"Hey! It's that girl who used to babysit you last year! The one who dyed her hair crazy colors! We're getting out of here! And by the way young lady, that dress is too short," the kids' mother said.

"If you have a problem with it, just get behind me and kiss this!" Danielle said as she turned around, bent over, but not enough to reveal under her dress, and slapped her ass. The mother just rolled her eyes and walked away with her kids, and Danielle shut the door.

Clyde was laughing. "Who were those people?" he asked.

"Little turds we used to babysit during the summer. We were 15 at that time," Craig said.

"They live across from each other and the mothers are best friends, so we babysat them at the same time. It only lasted for a month, though," Danielle said.

"What happened?" Tweek asked.

"We got fired. I got fired because I "ruined their childhood" by saying Santa, the Easter bunny, and the tooth fairy aren't real, and Barney is a pedophile," Craig said.

"Even though you worked as the mall Easter bunny during spring. And I got fired because I dyed my hair purple and pink. The kids' mother didn't like it and told me to change it back, but I refused so she fired me," Danielle said.

"Aww man! The hair color looked so good on you! I don't know what she was thinking," Clyde said.

"I know right! I enjoyed babysitting while it lasted. Not! I was just doing it for the money," Danielle said.

"Same. We got paid real good," Craig said.

"Yep. We were paid $60 an hour," Danielle said.

"Dang! That's a lot of money," Mitchell said.

"I know. But they're a rich family so it wasn't a big deal for them," Craig said.

The doorbell rang a third time.

"I'll get it this time," Token said, then he opened the door. It was the pizza guy.

"Alright sir. Here's an order of 3 Cheeses, 3 Pepperonis, 3 Meat Lover's, 3 Hawaiians, 3 Veggie Lover's, and 3 Super Supremes," the pizza guy said.

"Thank you sir," Token said, then he paid the guy and took all the boxes. "Have a nice day sir," he added.

"Thank you, you too," the pizza guy said, then he left.

"Here. Let me take half of those boxes," Craig said.

"Thanks," Token said, shutting the door with his foot. "Pizza's here!" he yelled. He and Craig went to the kitchen and set the boxes down.

"Finally! Pizza's here!" Cartman said, grabbing a Meat Lover's slice.

"We have Cheese, Pepperoni, Meat Lover's, Hawaiian, Veggie Lover's, and Super Supreme. I ordered three of each flavor since I didn't know what everyone wants," Token said as he grabbed a Hawaiian slice.

"Three of each?" Mr. Black asked.

"Some of us have large appetites," Token said.

"Yep. I can eat up to 6, sometimes 7," Craig said.

"Same," Clyde said.

"Craig, how can you eat that much and still maintain a six-pack?" Cartman asked.

"Easy. I workout everyday," Craig said.

"Damn! You are literally body goals! Tweek is a lucky guy," Kenny said, looking through is phone. He was scrolling through Craig's Instagram profile.

"Tricia, your brother is so hot," Mia said.

"He really is," Karen said.

"Ew! My brother is nothing but an ugly butt," Tricia said.

"No Trish, you're the ugly butt," Craig said.

There was another ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Black said. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing Scott Malkinson.

"Oh hello Scott. Come on in. There's pizza at the table," Mrs. Black said, letting Scott in.

"Thank you, ma'am," Scott said.

"Oh look! It's 'I'm Scott Malkinson and I have diabetes, and I'm dressed up as a crocodile.' What is he doing here?" Cartman asked.

"It's a T-Rex. And I just wanted to let you guys know that there are two houses giving trick-or-treaters money. It's $200 each!" Scott said.

"What? That's bullshit. It's probably a trap," Stan said.

"You still think I'm lying?" Scott asked, holding up four $100 bills.

"No way! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Kenny said walking towards the door, with everyone following behind, except for the adults, Scott, and Token.

"Wait! What are the addresses?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, here are the addresses," Scott said, giving Wendy a piece of paper.

"Getting $400 on Halloween? Sweet!" Clyde said. All the teens walked out the door, leaving Scott, Token, and the adults behind.

They walked for five minutes, each of them with a slice of pizza in their hands. Well, Cartman had two.

"This better not be a trap," Kyle said.

"If it is, we'll throw you in first because you're the Jew," Cartman said.

"Hey! If something starts chasing us, at least we can all run, but you'll be left behind since you're the slowest runner who'll have a hard time catching his breath because he's a fatass!" Ike said, defending his older brother. Everyone laughed, except for Cartman and Heidi.

"Thanks, Ike!" Kyle said, high-fiving his little brother.

"No problem, Kyle," Ike said.

"I see a huge house!" Tricia said, pointing to the house.

"And the address is right," Wendy said, looking at the paper.

The group walked towards the house, and Kenny rang the doorbell. The door opened, revealing a middle-aged couple.

"Trick-or-treat!" the teens said.

"Oh hello! Here's $200 for all of you," the woman said as she and her husband handed each teen some money.

"Thank you so much!" Karen said. The rest of the group thanked them.

"It's no problem! Happy Halloween everyone," the man said.

"Alright, next house everyone," Wendy said, and everyone started walking again.

"May I?" Mitchell asked pointing to the paper.

"Sure. Lead the way Mitchell," Wendy said.

"Alright gang! The next house is just right across the street," Mitchell said, trying to talk like Fred Jones.

"You're so cute!" Danielle said, pinching Mitchell's cheek. The group then crossed the street and reached the other house, and Karen rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal an older couple.

"Trick-or-treat!" the teens said.

"Well look at you! Aren't you all just adorable! We've got Power Rangers, the Avengers, Loki, Storm, a green Honey Boo Boo, Fred and Daphne, a Stormtrooper and Darth Vader. Oh! And my favorite pair, Ash and Pikachu!" the lady said.

"Um, actually, I'm suppose to be the Hulk, not Honey Boo Boo!" Cartman said.

"Here's $200 for all of you. Enjoy the rest of your Halloween," the man said, handing out money to each teen, and the group thanked them.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing! I could spend $400 on shoes!" Bebe said.

"Forget shoes! It's going to be a lot of tacos!" Clyde said.

"And Star Wars action figures," Kevin said.

"Goddamn it Kevin! Every fucking time!" Cartman said. "But it would be a lot of McDonald's and KFC for me," he added.

"If you spend $400 dollars on McDonald's and KFC, how will you afford a medical bill from having a heart attack after eating all that?" Mitchell asked.

"Whatever, nerdo," Cartman said.

"Cartman! Knock it off!" Danielle said, defending her boyfriend.

"Why don't you save your money? I'm saving mine for college," Mitchell said.

"Tweekers and I are saving ours for an apartment in SodoSopa after we graduate," Craig said.

"Yeah," Tweek said. They all walked for ten minutes until they reached Token's house, and Kenny rang the doorbell, with Token answering it.

"Hey guys, welcome back," Token said, letting his friends in. "Don't worry, there's more pizza left over for all of you," he added, shutting the door.

"And if you want, we have some candy too," Mrs. Black said, pointing to a large bowl of candy.

"I had no idea people gave out money on Halloween," Mr. Stotch said.

"You must be jealous Token. We're $400 richer now," Cartman said.

"Congratulations. You can use that money for a gym membership," Token said.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Cartman said, stuffing his face with more pizza.

"Where'd Craig go?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"And Dani. Where is she?" Mrs. Mager asked. All the lights suddenly went out.

"I'm scared!" Karen cried. Everyone heard a female scream along with an evil laughter.

"What the hell was that?!" Kenny asked. There was another scream. It was coming from the basement, so everyone went there, slowly and quietly.

"Say goodbye," they heard a male say. Everyone gasped.

"Craig. Sounds like him," Mrs. Tucker said, panicking.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" It sounded like Danielle. Tweek and Mitchell started panicking. "Goodbye, cruel world," they heard Danielle say.

They all reached the bottom of the steps and what they saw scared them. Danielle was laying on the floor, while Craig was knelt down next to her, holding a bloody knife. Both of them had blood on their clothes, while Danielle had a deep red spot on her dress. Danielle's parents and Craig's mother screamed.

"Dani!" Mitchell yelled.

"Craig! You monster!" Tweek screamed.

"Who's next?" Craig asked, holding up the knife.

"Craig, how could you?! I looked up to you! You were like a big brother to me, but you killed my sister!" Lyle yelled.

"Butters, don't look," Mr. and Mrs. Stotch said, covering their son's eyes.

"Why, Craig?! Why?!" Tweek asked.

"I loved her but now she's gone!" Mitchell cried, holding Danielle's body in his arms, not caring if he got blood on his clothes.

"And, cut," Tricia said as she stopped videotaping, and laughed. Everyone looked at the youngest Tucker like she was crazy. "What? It was all part of the plan," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Craig, Danielle, Lyle, Tweek, and Mitchell laughed.

"You should've seen your faces!" Mitchell said.

"Priceless!" Tweek laughed.

"What?! I thought Dani was really dead and Craig killed her!" Clyde sobbed. "Thank goodness she's ok and he's not really a serial killer," he added, wiping his tears.

"Loosen up you guys. It's Halloween," Danielle said.

"Yeah. I mean, you can't call it trick-or-treating without any tricks," Craig said.

"Trish, send me the video," Lyle said.

"I just did," Tricia said.

"Don't ever do that again guys, that was not funny at all," Token said.

"Ok, sorry," Danielle said.

"If I were your parents I'd ground all of you," Mr. Stotch said.

"I agree. That better not happen again," Mrs. Broflovski said.

"You scared me. Please, don't ever do that again," Mrs. Tucker said.

"I'd have to admit, that was pretty funny," Cartman said.

"Yeah dude, that was cool," Kenny said.

"What did I miss?" Butters asked.

"It's nothing, Butters," Mrs. Stotch said.

"Aww, ok," Butters said.

"Damn it! If I had known this was planned, I would've joined you guys," Mr. Marsh whined.

"Randy, knock it off," Mrs. Marsh scolded her husband.

"Sharon, you're no fun," Mr. Marsh whined again.

"Guys, it is Halloween. I'd say that it was a great prank," Mr. Broflovski said.

"And you guys should know that I would never kill Dani. I would never kill anyone," Craig said.

"Not even if someone were to pay you a million dollars?" Cartman asked.

"Nope. Not even a million dollars," Craig said. He wrapped an arm around Tweek and kissed his cheek softly. 

"Not even if you killed Kenny?" Cartman asked.

"Fuck you dude!" Kenny said.

"Well, Kenny always comes back to life anyways," Craig said.

"What the fuck?!" Kenny yelled.

"But I won't," Craig said. "Unless he tries to make a move on Tweek," he added.

"Craig!" Kenny whined.

"Nah. I won't kill Kenny. I'll just tell him to go to hell. Nobody touches my Tweekie," Craig said, kissing Tweek softly.

"Fair enough," Kenny said.


	22. Most Likely To

***the next day***

"Token, do you have the list?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," Token said, holding a piece of paper.

"Isn't this cool? The original 5 of Craig's Gang hanging out together," Clyde said. He, Token, Tweek, Craig, and Danielle were hanging out at Token's house after school, still in their school uniforms.

"We always hang out together," Craig said, wrapping an arm around Tweek.

"Wait a minute. It was originally 4 in preschool, since Tweek didn't hang out with us until 3rd grade," Clyde said.

"Hey!" Craig and Tweek both said.

"I'm just saying," Clyde said.

"Are we gonna start this, or what?" Danielle asked.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Hold on, I'll get it," Token said, then he got up to open the door, and saw Kenny.

"Hi Token. What are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Playing a game," Token said.

"Cool! Can I join?" Kenny asked.

"Ugh! Fine," Token said, letting Kenny in, then he shut the door. "Kenny's joining us!" he said to the group.

"No!" Craig, Tweek, and Danielle said.

"Yes!" Clyde said.

"Thank you, Clyde! See? Clyde is so nice to me," Kenny said, sitting next to the brown-haired male.

"If we could get started," Danielle said.

"Alright, I'll read off the questions," Token said, looking at the paper. "Most likely to run for President," he said.

"Me," Kenny said.

"I'd say Wendy or Nichole," Danielle said.

"Vote for me and you'll get free tacos forever," Clyde said.

"I'd say Tweek," Craig said.

"No, you'd make a better President than me," Tweek said.

"Dude, if Tweek ran for President, he'd magically turn everything into coffee. And Craig would be the worst President. He'd flip everyone off and say 'Fuck everyone.' Or he'd get us all giant guinea pigs and turn us into guinea pig slaves. And if Tweek was his First Lady or Vice President or whatever, they'd make out in front of the whole world and post millions of pictures of their 100 guinea pig children," Clyde said.

"We would do that," Craig said.

"I would say Nichole or Kyle," Token said.

"I still believe I would make a great President," Kenny said.

"Nah, you'd be the worst. You'd probably talk about Playboy and show the whole world porn pictures and videos. And possibly talk about how much you enjoy jerking off," Craig said. Everyone laughed.

"You're right. I would do that. Which is why I'd be the best President," Kenny said.

"Moving on. Best selfie taker," Token said.

"Me, obviously," Clyde said.

"It's either Craig or Dani. I mean, have you seen Craig's shirtless mirror selfies? Hot! And Dani's bikini selfies, I jerk off to those too," Kenny said.

"Dude! You jerk off to everything and everyone," Danielle said.

"Not to Cartman. Ew!" Kenny said.

"I would say Tweek. Did you guys see the picture he posted in his Pikachu onesie? It was so cute!" Craig said.

"Not as cute as the selfie you took with Stripe," Tweek said.

"And I'd say either Craig or Nichole. Nichole is beautiful. And Craig has a body that every guy would die for," Token said.

"Definitely Craig. He'd rock a Speedo," Kenny said.

"Picture Cartman in a Speedo," Clyde said. Everyone cringed.

"Oh dude! That's disgusting!" Kenny said.

"How do I stuff 10 inches in a Speedo?" Craig asked. Tweek was surprised.

"10 inches? I'm only 8," Token said.

"I guess what they say about black guys isn't always true," Kenny said.

"Hey! I can still satisfy Nichole," Token said.

"Ok, no!" Danielle said.

"Please stop," Tweek said.

"Too much, dude," Craig said.

"But seriously? 10 inches?" Token asked.

"Fuck, I'm only 7," Kenny said.

"Ok! For best selfie taker, you should've seen Mitch's selfie yesterday. It was adorable!" Danielle said.

"But you have the best mirror selfies, Dani. Especially the bikini ones. Total jerk off material," Kenny said.

"Can you go through a day without jerking off?!" Danielle asked.

"Nope. I have to do it or else I'll die. If I miss one day of jerking off, I'm dead. Literally," Kenny said.

"Ok. Moving on. Most likely to get kidnapped by aliens," Token said.

"Craig," Tweek, Clyde, Danielle, and Kenny said.

"Yeah, it would definitely be me," Craig said.

"I agree. I mean, you like space, so you wouldn't give a crap if aliens caught you," Token said.

"I think Tweek would too. Just think about it. If Craig were to travel to space, Tweek would want to follow along, so they would get kidnapped by aliens together," Clyde said.

"And they would have steamy butt-sex in front of the aliens. Free porn for the aliens. No, wait. Space has no gravity so they would be floating around while doing it," Kenny said.

Clyde and Danielle started laughing.

"That's hilarious! It's like they're flying around while having sex," Clyde said.

"Just floating in mid-air," Danielle said.

"When you think about it, it is funny," Token laughed. He then started laughing like a hyena with Clyde, Kenny, and Danielle.

"Are you guys done?" Craig asked.

"It's not really funny," Tweek said.

Token wiped the tears after laughing so much. "Sorry about that," he chuckled. "Ok. Moving on. Most likely to get a genital piercing," he read.

"Craig," Clyde and Kenny said.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Craig asked.

"I would say Kenny," Tweek said.

"Ok. I'd put it this way. Kenny would get his nipples pierced, and Craig would get his dick pierced," Danielle said.

"I agree. Craig, with your bad boy attitude, you do seem like the type that would get his dick pierced," Token said.

"Hell no. I mean, yeah, I could see Kenny doing that. But me? No way," Craig said.

"I heard that a genital piercing would make sex better. Maybe Tweek would like that," Clyde said with a smirk.

"Absolutely not! What if the jewelry comes off when we're having sex and it gets stuck inside of me! Then we'll have to go to the hospital and have a doctor take it out! It would be so humiliating! It's too much pressure! Too much pressure!" Tweek screamed, tugging his hair.

"Tweek, I'm not getting any piercing. It's ok. Don't worry," Craig said, getting Tweek's hands off his hair, and kissed his forehead softly.

"Ok," Tweek said, taking deep breaths.

"And as for who would get a piercing down there, it would be McWhoredick," Craig said.

"Stud muffin right here," Kenny said, pointing to himself.

"Ok. Most likely to succeed," Token said.

"None of us," Clyde said.

"Mitchell, all the way," Danielle said.

"It's you, Token. Maybe even Kyle. But definitely you for sure, Token," Kenny said.

"Thank you. I'd say me too," Token said.

"I'd say Tweek. His coffee is amazing," Craig said.

"Most likely to succeed? I'd say it would be you, Craig. You're very smart and I know you're going to be an amazing aerospace engineer," Tweek said.

"Aww! Thanks, Tweekers," Craig said.

"No problem, Craigy-poo," Tweek said, kissing Craig softly.

"We're still here," Clyde said.

"And Clyde ruined the moment," Craig said.

"We should continue. Most likely to be the first to die in a zombie apocalypse," Token said.

"Kenny," everyone said.

"So true," Kenny said.

"Wait. I think it's Cartman, since he's the slowest runner out of all of us," Tweek said.

"Yes! That is true! Cartman would die first because he's the fatass, then Kenny would die second because he's Kenny," Danielle said.

"Oh yeah, Cartman first, and then Kenny," Craig said.

"Yeah, I'd say Cartman would die first, followed by Kenny," Token said.

"Thanks guys," Kenny said.

"No problem. Alright, who is the best dressed?" Token read.

"Mike Makowski, the vampire guy," Clyde said.

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Glad we all agree on that one. The cutest couple," Token said.

"Us," Craig and Tweek both said.

"I was going to say Mitch and myself. So, for the cutest straight couple, it's Mitch and I. And for the cutest gay couple, it's Tweek and Craig," Danielle said.

"Yep. Cutest couple is Tweek and Craig," Kenny said.

"Creek forever!" Clyde said.

"I agree," Token said. "Ok. Most likely to travel the world," he said.

"That would be you, Token," Kenny said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

"I was actually going to say Tweek and Craig," Token said.

"Aww, that's nice of you," Craig said.

"I want to go zip-lining again," Tweek said.

"No! Not zip-lining!" Clyde whined.

"What wrong with zip-lining?" Kenny asked.

Craig and Danielle started laughing.

"No!" Clyde cried.

"What happened? I'm confused," Kenny said.

"He got stuck in the middle for like ten minutes! He started crying," Danielle laughed.

"I still have the video," Craig said, laughing as well. "I'll think of posting it," he added.

"Token! Craig and Dani are being mean to me! But Craig is meaner!" Clyde whined.

"Craig, don't be mean to Clyde. Same goes to you, Dani," Token said.

"We're not being mean, he just takes things too personal," Craig said.

"You're mean!" Clyde cried, sticking his tongue out at Craig.

"Ok, now you're acting like a 3-year-old," Craig said.

"Karen just texted. I have to go now. See ya," Kenny said.

"Bye," the group said, then Kenny walked out the door.

"Craig, be nice to Clyde, or else I'll tell them about that time when you peed in the car on the way to California," Token said.

"Token, what the fuck?! You just said it out loud," Craig said.

"Wait, what?" Tweek asked.

"He did it in an old Taco Bell drinking cup and threw it out the window," Token said.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know about it either," Danielle said.

"You guys were sleeping," Token said.

"Yep, you guys were knocked out. We were driving in the middle of nowhere and I had to piss really bad but the closest rest stop was closed for I don't know why, and the next rest stop was 50 miles away, but I didn't want to wait that long, so I found an old Taco Bell cup under the seat and pissed in it," Craig said.

"Ew. And how dare you disrespect Taco Bell?!" Clyde yelled.

"Why didn't you go at the rest stop like everyone else?" Tweek asked.

"I didn't have to go at that time," Craig said.

"Excuses. And yeah, it was disturbing because he was sitting behind me as I drove," Token said.

"Sorry, Mom," Craig said.

"Wait. Token, why didn't you just pull over?" Danielle asked.

"He didn't want me to. He was like 'Oh we gotta get there fast' and I was like ok. Good thing he found the cup," Token said.

"Ok. Interesting story. And a bit gross, but thank goodness I was asleep," Clyde said.

"This is the last question. Most likely to dance to Spice Girls," Token said.

"Me! Me all the way!" Clyde said.

"Actually, that would be me," Danielle said.

"Yeah, remember the sleepover in 7th grade? I caught her and Tricia singing and dancing to Wannabe," Craig said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that," Tweek said.

"Well I have a video of me lip syncing to Wannabe, my dad walked in and thought I was crazy," Clyde said.

"Oh yeah! You showed me the video. It was hilarious!" Token said. "Hey, let's all play some video games," he added.

"Great idea," everyone said.


	23. How Do I Say It?

***night time, Craig's house***

Craig was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He's got a lot going on in his mind. He was on the phone with Tweek an hour ago, but he's pretty sure the blonde was in bed by now. There was one thing bothering him and he wants to talk to Tweek about it, but he doesn't know how and he's sure Tweek would take it pretty hard, since he's a pretty sensitive guy. He decided to call one person about it, so he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_ the person on the other line responded.

"Hey Token, I need your help," Craig said.

 _"Craig, what's wrong?"_ Token asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, there's something I want to talk to Tweek about, but I don't know what to say. I mean, I keep telling myself not to think about it and to just forget about it, but it's been bugging me a lot. And I'm worried if I say it, I'm pretty sure Tweek would take it pretty hard," Craig said.

 _"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_ Token asked.

"Just swear that you won't tell anyone. I trust you that you won't say anything to anyone about this. Not even Clyde. If Clyde knew about this, he would spread it to the whole school," Craig said.

 _"Craig, you know you can tell me anything. I swear I won't tell a single soul. Not even Clyde,"_ Token said.

"Ok. I had sex with Dani in 8th grade," Craig confessed.

 _"Wait. What?"_ Token asked.

"I know. I keep telling myself that I would never talk or think about it ever again, but it's been bothering me," Craig said.

 _"Craig, that was 8th grade. Long ago. And as for not wanting to talk about it, I think you should, if it's really bothering you. Don't try to bottle it up,"_ Token said.

"But Token, this is Tweek we're talking about. He's a very sensitive guy. If he discovers that his own boyfriend is not a virgin, I'm sure he would freak out and not want to talk to me ever again," Craig said.

 _"Listen, Craig. If Tweek really loves you, he's not gonna leave you. And I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He looks at you the same way you look at him. Full of love. And for telling him what happened in 8th grade, if it's really bugging you, I think you should tell him. When you're ready, of course. If you try to hide it, it'll only make it worse,"_ Token said.

"You're right, Token. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. I'll tell him tomorrow," Craig said.

 _"Good luck,"_ Token said.

"Thanks," Craig said.

 _"No problem. Try to get some sleep,"_ Token said.

"Ok, Mom," Craig said.

 _"I'm serious. I should get to bed too. Good night, Craig. And again, I promise you, it's going to be ok,"_ Token said.

"Thanks, Token. Good night," Craig said. Both guys said their goodbyes and hung up.

Craig put his phone down and went towards Stripe's cage.

"I'm so nervous, Stripe. Back in 8th grade, I had sex with your baby mama's boss, and I kinda regret it. She's my best friend, yeah, but we weren't even together. We just did it. And now I'm dating Tweek. I just hope he doesn't leave me after I tell him about 8th grade," Craig said, opening the cage to pet Stripe and Stripe Jr. He kept one of the baby guinea pigs after Danielle's guinea pig, Daisy, gave birth. Daisy had four babies, two boys and two girls, so Craig gave one of the boys to Tweek, named Spot, and kept the other boy. Danielle gave one of the girls to Mitchell and Mia, named Lilac, and kept the other girl.

Stripe just squeaked.

"You're right. Maybe I am overreacting. Besides, in relationships, you have to be honest and trust each other. You have to be able to tell each other anything," Craig said.

Stripe and Stripe Jr. both squeaked.

"Thanks guys. I should probably go to bed now. I love you both. Good night," Craig said, then he closed the cage and went to bed, falling asleep.

***night time, Danielle's house***

Danielle was sitting on her bed, watching Mean Girls, with Daisy and Daisy Jr. on her lap. She FaceTimed Mitchell an hour ago, but then he went to bed after. She has a lot going on in her mind, so she decided to play a movie, trying not to think about it, but she's been having trouble focusing on the movie. She lowered down the volume of the TV and picked up her phone, dialing a number.

 _"Hello?"_ the person on the other end responded.

"Hey Nichole, remember earlier when I was acting strange with Mitch today? When I was unusually quiet?" Danielle asked.

 _"Yeah, I noticed that. What was going on? Is everything ok?"_ Nichole asked.

"Well, I've been having a lot going on in my mind. There is one thing that I want to tell Mitch, but I just don't know how to say it without offending him. I want to tell him, but I'm scared. I'm worried that if I tell him, he would leave me and not want to talk to me again," Danielle said.

 _"Dani, are you pregnant?"_ Nichole asked.

"Oh no, I'm not," Danielle said.

 _"Then what's wrong?"_ Nichole asked.

"Swear that you won't tell a single soul about this. I don't want it to be spread to the whole school," Danielle said.

 _"Honey, I swear I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me,"_ Nichole said.

"Ok. I had sex with Craig in 8th grade," Danielle confessed.

 _"Are you serious?"_ Nichole asked.

"Yes Nichole, I'm dead serious," Danielle said.

 _"Well, how did it feel? And was he big, or tiny?"_ Nichole asked.

"Nichole! Ok, to answer those questions, he was pretty big. And as for how it felt, well, it kinda hurt at first, but then it felt better afterwards, although I couldn't walk straight the next day," Danielle said, blushing. "But can we please take this conversation seriously?" she asked.

 _"Dani, I'm so sorry. Anyways, you have to be honest with him. In relationships, you have to be honest and trust each other. Communicate. Communication, honesty, and trust are very important,"_ Nichole said.

"I know. I mean, I try not to think about it and to just forget about it, and I even tell myself to pretend that it never happened, but it's been really bugging me," Danielle said.

 _"Dani, honey, if it's something that's bothering you, don't bottle it up. That'll only make it worse. Talk to him about it. When you're ready, of course. If he really loves you, he won't leave you. Besides, I've seen the way Mitch looks at you. It's the same way Token looks at me. It's full of love,"_ Nichole said.

"Thanks Nichole. I think I'll tell him about it tomorrow," Danielle said.

 _"Ok Dani. Good luck,"_ Nichole said.

"Thank you," Danielle said.

 _"No problem. Try to get some rest. I probably should get to bed too. And again, good luck tomorrow. I promise you, it'll be ok,"_ Nichole said.

"Thanks again, Nichole. Good night," Danielle said.

 _"Good night, Dani,"_ Nichole said. Both girls said their goodbyes and hung up.

Danielle put her phone down and looked at Daisy and Daisy Jr., who were both sleeping on her lap. She picked them up and put them back in their cage.

"Good night girls. I love you both," Danielle said, closing the cage. She then took the movie out, turned her TV off, and laid down in her bed. "This is going to be a long night," she said as she slowly fell asleep.


	24. Secrets Revealed, Part 1

***Thursday night, Stark's Pond***

"Isn't this lovely Tweek? Look at the stars," Craig said.

"It's so beautiful," Tweek said.

"I know," Craig said, but he was looking at Tweek the entire time.

Tweek turned to face Craig. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful to look at," Craig said, kissing Tweek softly.

Tweek blushed. "Craig," he said.

"I'm serious, Tweek. If I could make a list of the things I love about you, it would be a really long list. It would be endless," Craig said, and Tweek shut him up by kissing him.

"I love you, Craig," Tweek said.

"I love you too, Tweekie," Craig said, and they kissed again.

Tweek placed his hands on the back of Craig's head and deepened the kiss. Both guys moaned and Tweek sat on Craig's lap, straddling him. Tweek slowly started to grind on Craig, making the raven-haired moan and slide his hands above the blonde's ass.

Craig broke off the kiss. "Tweek, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?" Tweek asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Craig said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he added.

"Craig, if you don't want to do this, we can wait," Tweek said.

"No, I do. I really do. It's just that, I don't want to hurt you, or pressure you to do something you're uncomfortable with," Craig said, getting his hands off Tweek's back.

"You're not going to hurt me. I trust you," Tweek said, holding Craig's hands gently.

"Ok," Craig sighed.

"Craig, seriously. Is something wrong?" Tweek asked, concerned.

"Tweek, honey, nothing's wrong, I promise you," Craig said.

"Craig," Tweek said.

"You deserve better," Craig said.

"What are you talking about? You know I love you," Tweek said.

"I love you too. It's just, there's something that's been bothering me for a while, and I just don't know how to say it. I'm worried that if I tell you, you'd want nothing to do with me. But I understand if you'd feel that way, I don't blame you for wanting to leave me," Craig said.

"Craig, whatever it is, I promise I won't leave you. I don't ever want to leave you. Ever," Tweek said.

"I did something in the past that I regret," Craig said.

"What happened? Whatever it was, I promise I won't turn my back on you," Tweek said, squeezing Craig's hands softly.

"I slept with Dani in 8th grade," Craig confessed.

"Dani? As in Danielle Mager? The sassy, fiery-tempered Brazilian-Russian Dani? The Dodge Charger girl Dani? The Dani we all know? Targaryen Dani?" Tweek asked.

"Yes. It was her. I'm so sorry, Tweek," Craig said.

"Craig, I'll be honest with you. I have to say that I'm really shocked. Like, I can't believe that happened," Tweek said.

"I know. And I completely understand if you want to walk away from me right now," Craig said.

"But it's in the past. You can't change what happened," Tweek said.

"I know. I wish I could though," Craig said.

"You know I still love you," Tweek said.

"Even after what I just told you?" Craig asked.

"Look, what you did in the past was shocking, yes, but that doesn't change the way I think of you," Tweek said, kissing Craig softly.

"I love you, Tweek," Craig said.

"I love you too, Craig," Tweek said, then he grabbed the collars of Craig's coat and kissed him again. "I want you," he said softly, slowly unzipping Craig's coat.

"Wait, Tweek. Are you sure you want this?" Craig asked.

"Yes, Craig. Please. I need you," Tweek said.

"Ok. But we should do this at either your place or mine. I don't want you to get sick," Craig said.

"Or we could do it in the back of your car," Tweek said.

"You want to do it there? I thought maybe you'd want to do this someplace special," Craig said.

"It's special when I'm with you," Tweek said.

"Alright, Tweekie," Craig said, and both guys went into the back of his car. He reached up front to the glove compartment and took out a few items. "It's a good thing I brought these," he said, holding up a box of condoms, tissues, and a bottle of lube.

Tweek blushed. "Please be gentle," he said.

"Of course, sweetie," Craig said, removing both of their coats, and they kissed again.

Tweek laid back and Craig got on top of him. As they kissed, they both took their shirts off and felt each others' bodies for the first time.

"Wow," Tweek said, feeling Craig's muscles.

"Like them?" Craig asked.

"Love them," Tweek said. They continued kissing and Tweek started to grind his hips on Craig's, making him moan.

"Tweek, stop teasing," Craig said.

"I can't help it. You're so sexy," Tweek said, slowly unzipping Craig's pants. Craig did the same with Tweek's. Both boys removed their shoes and pants, leaving them in just their underwear and socks.

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this?" Craig asked, removing his blue hat.

"And I'm going to give you the same answer. Yes," Tweek said.

"Ok, sweetheart," Craig said, taking his boxers off.

"Holy shit, it's huge!" Tweek said, then he put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he squeaked.

"It's ok, babe. I'll be gentle," Craig said. "Is it ok if I take this off?" he asked, gently tugging on Tweek's underwear.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tweek said, then Craig slowly took his underwear off and kissed him again. Both guys moaned as they rubbed their erections together. "Can I suck your penis?" Tweek asked.

"Go for it," Craig said. Tweek got on his knees and wrapped his hands around Craig's dick, slowly licking the tip, making the taller male moan.

"You taste good," Tweek said, taking Craig's dick in his mouth. He was only able to get half of it in, and whatever couldn't fit, he used one hand. He used his other hand to massage his boyfriend's balls.

"Fuck, Tweek! That feels so good," Craig moaned, running his fingers through Tweek's hair.

Tweek tried to take another inch in, then suddenly stopped.

"Babe, why'd you stop?" Craig asked.

"I want you in me," Tweek said, laying back down. He tried to get as comfortable as possible, being in the back of his boyfriend's car.

"Alright, Tweek. This might hurt a little," Craig said as he got a condom on and lubed himself up. "Ready?" he asked, putting lube on his fingers.

Tweek nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"Ok," Craig said, then he slowly pushed one finger in Tweek's ass.

The blonde male squeezed his eyes shut. "Aah!" he hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Tweek. We can stop this if you want," Craig said.

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine," Tweek said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Alright. Just let me know if you want me to stop," Craig said, adding another finger in.

"Keep going," Tweek said, feeling the pain turn into pleasure.

"You're so tight, babe," Craig said, moving his fingers in and out of Tweek.

"Craig, please. Stick it in me already," Tweek whined.

"Last chance to change your mind. Do you want to do this?" Craig asked, taking his fingers out.

"I just told you to stick it in. Please, Craig," Tweek begged.

"As you wish," Craig said. He used more lube, then slowly pushed himself inside of Tweek until he was all the way in. He stopped moving for a little bit, allowing the blonde to adjust to his size.

"Go ahead," Tweek said softly.

Craig started thrusting his hips in and out of Tweek. "Fuck, you're so tight," he moaned.

"You're just so big," Tweek said, squeezing Craig's shoulders.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," Craig said.

"Me either. I'm so close!" Tweek moaned, loving the feeling of Craig's penis brushing against his prostate.

"Same here. Fuck, Tweek!" Craig said, thrusting harder into the shorter male.

"Craig!" Tweek screamed as he came between their bodies. Craig came ten seconds later.

Craig kissed Tweek softly then pulled out of him and removed the condom. He grabbed a tissue and wiped himself and Tweek clean. "You ok?" he asked as he started getting dressed.

"I'm good," Tweek said, getting dressed himself.

"Let me zip that up for you," Craig said, zipping Tweek's coat up. "I'll be back. I just need to throw this out," he added, holding up the used condom and getting out of the car. He went back in the driver's seat and found Tweek already sitting in the passenger's seat next to him.

"Did you just throw it out unwrapped?" Tweek asked.

"No, I wrapped it up with the tissue," Craig said.

"Oh," Tweek said, and both guys laughed.

"I love you so much, Tweekie," Craig said.

"I love you too, Craig," Tweek said, and they shared another kiss.

"Let's get you home. We have school tomorrow," Craig said, then he started the car and drove off.

They were completely oblivious that they were being watched.

"No fucking way, dude!" a voice muffled in his parka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter sucks. It's my very first time writing male/ male sex.


	25. Secrets Revealed, Part 2

***Thursday night, SodoSopa***

"It's so beautiful out here at night," Danielle said.

"Yep. It sure is," Mitchell said. They were walking around the fancier side of town.

"I can't wait till I move into one of the apartments after I graduate," Danielle said, pointing to the lofts.

"Oh yeah, I want to move there too, but I still have a long way to go," Mitchell said.

"I can wait until after you graduate, then we can move in together," Danielle said.

"You don't have to wait. You can move in with Tweek and Craig. And then after I graduate, you and I can move in together," Mitchell said.

"If Tweek and Craig are ok with it. We'll have to discuss it sometime," Danielle said.

"That's true," Mitchell said.

The young couple walked for another ten minutes, and Mitchell realized that Danielle was quieter then usual. She seemed dazed as she walked.

"You ok, Dani?" Mitchell asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm good," Danielle said.

"You seem like you have something on your mind," Mitchell said.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's kinda stupid, really," Danielle said.

"Dani, honey, whatever you say is never stupid. Ever," Mitchell said.

Danielle sighed. "There's a lot going on in my mind right now," she said.

"Whatever is going on, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge you," Mitchell told her.

"But if I say it I'm worried you'd leave me," Danielle said.

"Dani, I would never turn my back on you. Even if you were to kill someone, I won't leave you. I promise," Mitchell said.

"I never killed anyone," Danielle said.

"I know, I'm just saying. But whatever it is, I promise you, I won't walk away from you," Mitchell said.

"I did something in the past that I regret," Danielle said.

"It's ok. I would never leave you for what you did in the past," Mitchell said.

"I had sex with Craig in 8th grade," Danielle confessed.

"Dani, is this the Craig we all know? Craig Tucker? Blue coat and blue hat?" Mitchell asked.

Dani felt tears in her eyes. "Yes, it was him. I'm so sorry Mitch. You have every right to walk away," she cried.

"Dani, no. I'm not walking away from you. I'm just shocked, but I still love you no matter what. So what if you did it with him in middle school, the past is in the past," Mitchell said, wiping away Danielle's tears.

"This is our best friend we're talking about," Danielle said.

"I know. But like I said, I'm not leaving you just because you slept with another guy in the past," Mitchell said. "How did it feel?" he added.

"You're asking me how it felt?" Danielle asked.

"Well, yeah. Was it good? Did it hurt? Did it feel weird? Did it tickle?" Mitchell asked.

"Whoa, slow down. It did hurt a little, but it felt better afterwards. No, it did not tickle. It was awkward the next morning," Danielle said.

"Will you show me? If you're comfortable with it, I mean" Mitchell said.

"Wait, what? You want me to show you what it's like to have sex?" Danielle asked, blushing.

"Yeah," Mitchell said as he blushed as well.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," Danielle said.

"Dani, I love you. And I trust you. I've wanted this for awhile," Mitchell said.

"I love you too. Are you sure this is what you want?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, Dani," Mitchell said.

"Ok," Danielle said as she kissed him softly.

* * *

Danielle was laying in her bed, thinking about what she just did half an hour ago. She had sex with her boyfriend for the first time. She heard her phone vibrate. It was a text from Mitchell.

_'Hey sweetie! I had a great time tonight :) I'll see you in school tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams. I love you'_

She smiled and texted back.

_'I had a great time as well :) I love you too. Good night and sweet dreams'_

As she put her phone down, it vibrated again. It was a message from Nichole.

_'Did you talk to him about it?'_

Danielle texted her back.

_'I did. He wasn't upset about it at all'_

She received another text from Nichole.

_'That's good :) I told you it was going to be ok. Now get some rest. Good night'_

She texted her one last time.

_'Thanks Nichole :) Good night'_

She put her phone down and shut her eyes, only for it to vibrate again. It was a call from Kenny.

"What's up?" Danielle asked after she picked up the phone.

 _"Holy shit, Dani! You'll never guess what I just saw at Stark's Pond tonight!"_ Kenny said.

"Goodbye, Kenny," Danielle said, then she hung up.


	26. The Whole School Knows

***the next morning***

Tweek woke up to the sound of his alarm, and the first thing he noticed is that he felt sore. As he got out of bed, his legs felt like jelly. Luckily, he was still able to do his morning routine. It's just walking that he had a bit of trouble. He hoped his parents won't notice as he was limping down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Good morning, son," Mr. Tweak greeted.

"Gah! Good morning, Dad. And good morning, Mom," Tweek said.

"Sleep well last night?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"Yeah, I slept great," Tweek said. He had a hard time sitting down since he was sore.

"Are you ok? Your walking seems a bit off," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Aah! I'm fine. I just tripped, that's all," Tweek said.

"Ok, be careful," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yeah, I will," Tweek said as he started eating his breakfast.

"So what did you do last night with Craig? Where did you guys go?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"We just walked around at Stark's Pond," Tweek said.

"Sounds fun," Mr. Tweak said.

"It was," Tweek said, sipping his coffee. _'We took it to the next level, which is why I'm walking weird today,'_ he thought in his head.

* * *

"It's so quiet today," Tweek said. He was sitting in Craig's car, with Craig driving, and Danielle and Mitchell behind them.

"Is that a hickey?" Danielle asked, pointing at said mark on Tweek's neck. She looked at Craig. "OMG you have one too!" she said to the raven-haired male.

"I gave you one last night, Dani," Mitchell said, pointing to his girlfriend's neck. "You gave me one too," he added.

"And I've been limping all morning," Tweek said.

"Sorry, babe," Craig said.

"Wow guys," Danielle said, smirking.

"Shut up," Craig said.

Once they reached the school, they all got out of the car and walked into the building, and all eyes were on Tweek and Craig. A lot of students were whispering to each other.

"Why is everyone looking at the four of us?" Tweek asked.

"Not the four of us, just the two of you," Danielle said.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Hey, I heard you guys had sex last night at Stark's Pond," Stan said, approaching Tweek and Craig.

"Craig must've pounded Tweek real good. Is it true that Craig has a 10 inch dick?" Cartman asked, laughing.

"What makes you think Craig pounded Tweek? It could've been the other way around," Butters said.

"Tweek's the one walking funny. And look! They have matching hickeys!" Cartman said.

"Leave them alone," Danielle said.

"Stay out of this, slut," Cartman said.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Mitchell said.

"Or else what, nerd? What are you going to do about it?" Cartman asked.

Craig whispered something in Mitchell's ear.

"I'll make you suck your mom's dildos. I bet you'd like that," Mitchell said.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Cartman yelled.

"Why is Tweek limping?" Kyle asked.

"Haven't you heard? Craig and Tweek had sex last night. At Stark's Pond," Stan told his super best friend.

"How does everyone know about this? What the fuck?" Craig asked.

"Hey Craig, did you enjoy sticking your wiener in Tweek's buns?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, not you too!" Tweek shrieked.

"Knock it off, Clyde," Token scolded his brown-haired friend.

"Kenny, it's not polite to spy on people. And most importantly, don't spread it to the whole school," the group heard Pip say.

"I wasn't really spying. I was just minding my own business walking around at Stark's Pond when I saw Craig's car at the parking lot. Craig and Tweek were both naked. I saw them through the window. And Craig has a nice ass," they heard Kenny say.

"Kenny was spreading it to the whole school?!" Tweek screamed.

"That sick son of a bitch!" Craig snapped, walking towards Kenny. "Kenny!" he said.

Kenny turned to face Craig. "Oh hey Craig, my buddy! High five!" he said, holding his hand up, only to receive a punch across the face.

"No Kenny! What the fuck were you thinking?! Why were you spying on me and Tweek having sex?!" Craig asked, slamming Kenny onto the lockers.

"I wasn't spying! I was just going for a walk until I saw your car, and I hid behind a bush," Kenny said.

"So you _were_ spying!" Tweek said.

The bell suddenly rang.

"You're lucky class is about to start. If you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass and make sure you regret ever being born," Craig threatened Kenny.

Tweek walked up to Kenny and slapped him across the face.

"Nice," Craig said, winking at Tweek.

"I didn't know Tweek can slap so hard," Kenny said, rubbing his cheek.

Tweek and Craig both flipped Kenny off.

"Want me to carry you?" Craig offered to Tweek.

"No thank you. I can walk," Tweek said, holding Craig's hand as they walked to class. He was still walking funny.

"I just wonder how Tweek was able to fit a 10 inch dick in his tiny ass," Cartman said.

"I know right. I wish I was that big," Kenny said.

***lunch time***

"You ok, Tweek? Still feeling sore?" Craig asked.

"Craig, I'm fine. It's not so bad at all," Tweek said.

"Again, I'm sorry," Craig said.

"Like I said, I'm fine. To be honest, I kinda liked it," Tweek said.

"So you're a masochist?" Clyde asked, eating a French fry.

"No! I just think it's cool," Tweek said, then he turned to look at Craig. "Let's do it again. Tonight," he added.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with Tweek?" Clyde asked.

"Alright, Tweekie. But we'll do it after we get off work tonight. Remember, today is our first day as Santa's helpers at the mall," Craig said.

"Oh yeah! I remember," Tweek said.

"You guys work as mall elves?" Kenny asked.

"It's my first day too!" Danielle said.

"Seriously? Why did you guys pick up extra jobs? It's too complicated if you ask me," Cartman said.

"It's just a seasonal after school job. Plus, we want to save up for an apartment in SodoSopa," Danielle said.

"I would've applied, but I'm only 14," Mitchell said.

"Tweek, whatever you do, try not to limp so much. You don't want to end up on the naughty list," Kenny said. A few other students laughed.

"But we already are," Craig said, kissing Tweek's neck.

"Craig!" Tweek said, blushing.

"Santa's not going to like seeing two of his elves making out," Clyde said. "And Kenny and I will be working at my dad's shoe shop after school, so we'll see you guys during our breaks," he added.

"Yeah, can't wait to see you guys in your elf costumes," Kenny said.

"And don't ruin the kids' childhood by saying Santa isn't real, Craig," Clyde said.

"I'll try not to," Craig said.

"This is my first job that's not at the coffee shop. It's too much pressure!" Tweek said.

"It's ok, honey. You've got Targaryen and myself. We'll help you," Craig said, kissing Tweek softly.

"You're right. I've got this," Tweek said, kissing Craig back.

"Oh my god, you guys. Get a room," Cartman whined.

"Get a life," Craig and Tweek both said.


	27. Santa's Helpers

***afternoon***

Craig, Tweek, and Danielle were standing in the mall in their elf costumes.

**Craig's costume:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjVrOaustvXAhXL64MKHcENDo8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.costumesupercenter.com%2Fcategories%2Felf-costumes&psig=AOvVaw1EAtLjHPuB0Tlgh1t0gHrl&ust=1511756202858671)

**Tweek's costume:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj73-Kzs9vXAhWK64MKHdGZAIgQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.halloweencostumes.com%2Fadult-holiday-elf-costume.html&psig=AOvVaw1EAtLjHPuB0Tlgh1t0gHrl&ust=1511756202858671)

**Danielle's costume:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjGrMb0i-rXAhUl24MKHf-OD4wQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shoppriceless.com%2Fproducts%2Fa-little-crush-thigh-high-boots-red-suede&psig=AOvVaw2_g1oYaQhGeE-PpeI9TYJP&ust=1512261514690937)

 

"Alright guys. Let's do this," Craig said.

"Oh man, this is way too much pressure!" Tweek said.

"It's ok, babe. I'm here. And tonight after we're done, we'll do _it_ again. But only if you're up for it," Craig said.

"I'm sure I'll be up for it," Tweek said. "I'm not sore anymore," he added with a wink.

"Good," Craig said, smirking.

"Guys, I'm still here," Danielle said.

"Sorry," Craig and Tweek both said.

The three of them were standing, waiting for customers until they heard laughter.

"Oh my god! You guys look ridiculous! It's so hilarious!" Cartman said. He was walking around the mall with Stan and Kyle. Stan and Kyle were both trying to get Cartman to stop laughing.

"Shut up fatass. At least they have jobs, unlike you," Kyle said.

"Yeah, all you do is sit on the couch in front of the TV all the time," Stan said.

"Their outfits, though! It's funny!" Cartman said.

Craig wanted to flip him off and beat him up, but he remembered he was working and didn't want to risk losing his job, so he faked a smile. Danielle and Tweek both faked smiles as well.

"Sorry about him, guys," Kyle said, then he, Cartman, and Stan walked away, with Cartman still laughing.

They eventually got some customers waiting in line to take some pictures with Santa. Some were easy, and others were difficult. There were also some teens around their age getting pictures with Santa, only to comment on how sexy Craig was, how adorable Tweek was, or how hot Danielle was. One child asked why the elves were so tall, to which Craig responded, saying they grow taller every time they leave the North Pole.

After about three hours, they saw Clyde and Kenny walking past them.

"Hey! Love the outfits! Especially yours, Dani," Kenny said.

"We're getting Taco Bell!" Clyde said.

"Craig, Tweek, and Dani. You three can take a break. The other elves will take over for you," the manager said.

"Wonderful! Thank you," Danielle said.

"Let's walk around," Craig said.

"Let's walk around together!" Clyde said, and the five of them walked to the food court.

"Hey Dani, where's Mitch?" Kenny asked.

"He was at work, but he should be done by now. He's only allowed to work for three hours on a school day, and the latest he can stay is 7PM," Danielle said, checking her watch.

"Speaking of Mitch, here he is," Craig said.

"Hey sweetie!" Danielle said, walking towards Mitchell.

"Hey sweetheart," Mitchell said, hugging Danielle and lifted her, then kissed her softly.

"We're still here you know," Craig said.

"I know. You and Tweek are like that all the time," Danielle said.

"I know. Because Tweekie is my sweetie pie," Craig said, kissing his boyfriend.

"Craig, you're embarrassing me," Tweek said, blushing.

"But I love you, Tweekie," Craig said, pinching Tweek's cheeks.

"I love you too, Craig," Tweek said.

"We're still here," Clyde said. Craig and Tweek were too busy making out. So were Danielle and Mitchell.

"Hey Ken-doll!" they heard a familiar voice. It was Danielle's cousin Marcela.

"Oh my god! My Brazilian Barbie! I miss you so much! I know we FaceTime everyday, but it's not the same!" Kenny said, hugging Marcela.

"I know! But it's so good to see you again!" Marcela said.

"It's good to see you too!" Kenny said, and they both started making out.

"And I'm all alone. I'm going to visit Kevin at GameStop. Buy guys!" Clyde said, then he got up and walked away.

***15 minutes later***

"We should probably get back," Craig said.

"Leaving us already?" Kenny asked.

"We still have to get back to work," Danielle said.

"I know. I do too. I'll see you guys later," Kenny said. "Come on babe. Let's go," he added, holding Marcela's hand.

"My mom just texted me. She wants me to help her with Christmas shopping. I'll see you guys later," Mitchell said, then he kissed Danielle softly. "I love you honey," he said to her.

"I love you too sweetie," Danielle said, then Mitchell walked off.

"Come on guys, let's go," Craig said, then he, Tweek, and Danielle walked back to Santa's station.

"Hey! Welcome back!" the manager said.

"Hurry! I want a picture with Santa!" they heard Cartman say.

"Aren't we too old to get a picture with Santa?" Kyle asked.

"No! But you can't sit on Santa's lap because you're a Jew!" Cartman said.

"But you can't either because you're a fatass!" Kyle said.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting?" Stan asked his two friends as they all waited in line.

After waiting ten minutes, it was finally their turn. Craig was their photographer.

"I'm sitting on Santa's lap!" Cartman said, then he sat on Santa's left side, with Stan on the right, and Kyle behind Stan. "Hello! My name is Eric Theodore Cartman and I've been a very good boy," he added.

"I bet you have. Nice to meet you, Eric," Santa said.

"Nice to meet you too! This is my friend Kahl, who's Jewish and in love with some slut, and my other friend Stan, who's in love with some hippie slut chick. That tall elf dude over there who's taking our picture, his name is Craig and he's gay. His gay boyfriend over there is that shorter blonde elf dude named Tweek, who twitches a lot because of coffee. Tweek was limping earlier because he and Craig were apparently having raging gay butt sex last night. That blonde elf chick over there, her name is Dani and she's a total slut just like all the other girls at our skewl. She's dating a nerdo guy named Mitchell but I call him a nerdo because he is a nerdo and he's annoying as hell. We have another friend named Kinny but he's not here right now because he's so poor and at work right now, working with a crybaby friend of ours. The crybaby friend is dating an annoying Star Wars geek, who is so annoying and talks about Star Wars 24/7. And we have this rich black friend who is super rich and he's dating a black girl which is sooooooooo cute, like I swear when they first met, I knew they were meant to be because they're both black and they belong together. And last but not least, I have a lovely girlfriend who is smart and funny, get over it," Cartman finished his speech.

"Are you done yet?" Stan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And by the way. I'm not fat, I'm big-boned," Cartman said.

"Are we going to take the picture, or not?!" Kyle asked, fed up with Cartman's bullshit. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir," he added, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, it's alright Kale," Santa said.

"Actually, it's Kyle," Kyle corrected. "And again, sorry about my friend," he added.

"I'm sorry about that Kyle. And for your friend, it's ok. It's good that he has a lot of friends. It's always good to have friends," Santa said.

"Big smile, everyone!" Craig said, getting the camera ready. The three guys, and Santa, all looked at the camera with big smiles on their faces. "Alright, get ready! And 3, 2, 1!" Craig counted, then he took the picture.

* * *

It was already 9:30PM, and it was time to go home.

"Guys, I got something for both of you," Danielle said. She went to the passenger side of her car and got a nicely wrapped present out, and handed it to Tweek.

"Oh thanks Dani. Is it for me or Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Both of you. Open it when you get in the car," Danielle said with a wink.

"Thanks for the present, Targaryen. Good night," Craig said, getting in the driver's seat of his car.

"Yep, good night, Dani. And again, thank you for the present," Tweek said, getting in the passenger's seat next to Craig.

"No problem! Good night, guys," Danielle said, then she got in her car and drove off.

***Craig's POV***

"I wonder what Dani got us," Tweek said.

"From the looks of it, it might be a book," I said.

"Let's see," Tweek said, then he started unwrapping the present. Once the present was unwrapped, we were both shocked.

"Holy shit," I said softly. It was two DVDs: Fifty Shades of Grey, and Fifty Shades Darker.

"I know, holy shit," Tweek said.

"I hope you're not too tired because we are watching those tonight," I said. "And who knows? We might do stuff afterwards," I added.

"I'm up for it," Tweek said, kissing me softly.


	28. Caught

Craig walked into his house with Tweek by his side. Tweek was sleeping over.

"I'm home!" Craig yelled.

"Tweekie's home!" Tricia yelled, running towards Tweek, hugging him tight.

"Hey Tricia," Tweek said, hugging Tricia back.

"Mom! Dad! Tweek's home!" Tricia called.

"And so is Craig!" Craig said, trying to imitate his sister's voice.

"Shut up Craig. Welcome home Tweek," Tricia said.

Craig's parents then ran towards Tweek and hugged him.

"We missed you Tweek," Mrs. Tucker said.

"So how was your first day as Santa's helper, son?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Oh it was hectic-" Craig began, only to get cut off by his father.

"Not you, Craig. I was talking to Tweek," Mr. Tucker said.

"It was crazy. Too much pressure, but I had Craig by my side," Tweek said.

"Oh, hi Craig," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Now you notice me," Craig said.

"Yeah, welcome home Craig," Tricia said.

"So Craig, how was your first day as Santa's helper?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Crazy," Craig said. "I'm going upstairs," he added.

"Me too," Tweek said, and both guys went upstairs.

"Use protection!" Mr. Tucker yelled from downstairs.

Craig rolled his eyes and went into his room, with Tweek following behind.

"Alright babe. Let's change out of these outfits and watch the movies," Craig said.

"Great idea," Tweek said as both guys changed into their pajamas.

Craig set up the movie then sat on his bed and wrapped an arm around Tweek. "This shall be interesting," he said.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Tweek said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Craig said. He looked at the clock, which read 1:30AM. "I don't want to go to sleep yet," he said.

"Me neither," Tweek said. He gently rubbed Craig's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked.

"Nothing," Tweek said innocently, slowly moving his hand up.

"Tweek," Craig said.

"Craig," Tweek mocked, rubbing his hand on Craig's crotch.

"Fuck. You're being awfully naughty tonight," Craig said.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Tweek asked. He leaned closer to Craig and whispered in his ear, "Hm? What are you going to do about it..... Daddy?"

"Tweek, what did you just say?" Craig asked. He felt his pants getting tighter.

"I said what are you going to do about it, Daddy?" Tweek repeated his question.

Craig then grabbed Tweek's face and kissed him. "Get on my lap, and lay on your stomach," he said.

Tweek did what he was told, and he felt Craig's hand rubbing his ass, then he felt a slap. "Craig!" he moaned.

"You like that, don't you," Craig said, spanking the blonde male again, making him moan louder. "Not so loud, baby. Get on the floor, on your knees. I know a way to shut you up," he added.

"Ok, Daddy," Tweek said with a wink, then he got on the floor and sat on his knees.

The raven-haired male stood in front of Tweek and ruffled his hair gently, then he pulled his pants down, revealing his huge erection.

"Wow," Tweek said softly.

"Well, it's not going to suck itself," Craig said.

"Sorry," Tweek said, then he slowly licked the tip of his boyfriend's penis.

"Suck it, don't lick it," Craig said, gently slapping Tweek's face with his dick.

"Oh do that again!" Tweek said.

"You mean this?" Craig asked, dick-slapping Tweek again. "As much as I'd love to do that, you've got one job to do," he added.

"Yes, sir," Tweek said, taking Craig's dick in his mouth. He decided to be brave and stuff his entire dick in his mouth, and luckily he didn't gag.

"Fuck, babe. That feels so good," Craig moaned, tugging on Tweek's hair.

"You taste delicious," Tweek said, then he started sucking on Craig's balls while giving him a handjob. Feeling aroused himself, he slid his other hand in his pants and jerked himself off.

"Fuck! Watching you touch yourself turns me on so much," Craig said.

Tweek only moaned as he deepthroats Craig again, while still pleasuring himself, his other hand massaging the taller male's balls.

"Babe, I'm not gonna last much longer," Craig moaned.

"Boys, what's going on?" Mrs. Tucker asked as she opened Craig's door. "Is everything o- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed, realizing what was going on.

Tweek immediately got Craig's dick out of his mouth and screamed.

"Goddamn it!" Craig yelled as he came on Tweek's face.

"Craig! Make it stop! It's shooting out like lava!" Tweek screamed.

"I can't help it! You're so fucking sexy!" Craig screamed back, shooting more of his load on Tweek's face.

"Some of it just got on my left eye! And I think I wet myself!" Tweek shrieked.

"I'm so sorry! And you didn't wet yourself, you came!" Craig yelled.

"I know that!" Tweek yelled.

"Stop fucking yelling! You fucking woke me up and it's almost 2 in the fucking morning!" Tricia yelled. She looked into Craig's room. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! NOW I WANT TO FUCKING BLEACH MY EYES OUT!" she screamed.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Mr. Tucker yelled.

"Your son made me blind on my left eye!" Tweek yelled.

"Babe, I didn't make you blind! It didn't go directly in your eye!" Craig screamed.

"Seriously! What is going on?!" Mr. Tucker yelled again.

"I was going to check in on the boys to see if they were doing ok, only to catch Craig and Tweek performing oral sex!" Mrs. Tucker yelled.

"And I just want to bleach my eyes!" Tricia shrieked.

"Oh. So that's what the noises were," Mr. Tucker said. "Well, as long as you boys are being safe. I said it before, I'll say it again-" he started.

"Use protection! I get it! Can you all get out now?! Please and thank you!" Craig snapped.

"I remembered walking in on my parents having sex when I was a kid. I don't know which one is worse, walking in on your parents, or walking in on your own kid," Mrs. Tucker said.

"I know, right," Mr. Tucker said.

"I'm going back to bed now! Good night!" Tricia said, then she walked back to her room. "I'm gonna have nightmares!" she said, closing her door.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. But for now, try to get some sleep. Good night," Mrs. Tucker said.

"And if you need any more condoms, just let me know. Good night," Mr. Tucker said, then he shut Craig's door.

"Wow," Tweek said.

"I know," Craig said. "You ok?" he asked the shorter male.

"I still can't see with my left eye," Tweek said.

"Oh! Sorry. Let's go clean up your face. Although you look so cute covered in my cum," Craig said, taking Tweek to the bathroom, and he started cleaning his face. Tweek washed his hands while he was at it.

Both guys went back to Craig's room after cleaning up and they laid in bed.

"Cuddle?" Craig asked.

"Cuddle," Tweek said, and they both cuddled.

"I'm sorry about what just happened," Craig said.

"It's ok. Shit happens. I'm still freaked out about it. I just don't want to have a conversation about it in the morning," Tweek said.

"Same here. But it'll be alright. I hope," Craig said. "I love you, babe," he added.

"I love you too, honey," Tweek said. They shared a kiss and fell asleep.


	29. Awkward Conversations With A Hint Of Drama

***morning, Tweek's POV***

I woke up with Craig's arms around me. He's still sleeping. I'm still freaked out about what happened last night. I was giving Craig a blowjob until his mom walked in on us, followed by his sister and dad. I freaked out so bad I let go of Craig's dick, making him cum on my face and some of it got on my left eye. Good thing I can still see with my left eye! His mom said that we're going to have a conversation in the morning, which is right now. I really don't want to have a conversation. It would be too awkward. And too much pressure. Maybe I can help his mom make breakfast for the family, hopefully to reduce any awkwardness. I'd get out of bed but Craig's arms are tightly wrapped around me. Luckily, Craig is a heavy sleeper so maybe I can get out of bed without waking him up.

I was wrong.

As soon as I sat up, Craig grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt something hard poking my ass. Damn it!

"Mine," Craig said softly.

"Craig, let go. I'm hungry," I said.

"And I'm horny," Craig said, grinding his hips on mine.

"After what happened last night?" I asked. "Besides, we're going to have a conversation with your parents," I added.

"I don't want to have the conversation, I want you to tame the anaconda in my pants," Craig whined.

"Oh my god Craig! The reason why you suffer from morning wood is probably because of a full bladder. Maybe you just have to pee. That's all," I said, getting up again. I walked towards the door before Craig can grab me again.

"Baby, where are you going?" Craig asked, making grabby hands towards me.

"Bathroom, and then I'll be downstairs to help make breakfast. Hopefully that will tone the awkwardness down," I said, leaving to go to the bathroom. I used the toilet then grabbed my toothbrush. As I was about to brush my teeth, the door opened and Craig walked in. "Babe, what are you doing here?" I asked with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"You were right. I do have to take a piss," Craig said. He grabbed his toothbrush and poured some toothpaste on it, then stood in front of the toilet, doing what he had to do.

"You pee while brushing your teeth?" I asked.

"All the time. It's faster that way," Craig said.

We both finished at the same time and left the bathroom to go downstairs. Craig's family was already downstairs, his dad and Tricia at the table on their phones, and his mom cooking.

"Good morning everyone," I said.

"Good morning, Tweek," Craig's family all greeted back.

"Can I help you with cooking?" I asked Craig's mom.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart. I appreciate the offer though," she said.

"But I would like to help out," I said.

"Alright, sweetie. You can help," she said, patting my shoulder.

* * *

***third person POV***

"Tweek, this food is amazing!" Mrs. Tucker said.

"Craig, when are you and Tweek getting married?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Someday," Craig said, making Tweek blush.

"Tweek's definitely wife material. If you're not gonna marry him, I will," Tricia joked.

"Back off, Tricia. He's mine," Craig said.

"I was just joking. Besides, you know I'm with Lyle," Tricia said.

"I know. Which means if you two get married, in which I hope you don't, at least not until 50 years, Targaryen will be our sister-in-law," Craig said.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, Craig and Tweek were washing the dishes.

"After you two are done, come to the living room," Mrs. Tucker said, then she walked out of the kitchen.

"I really don't want to talk about what happened last night," Craig said.

"Me neither," Tweek said.

Both guys finished the dishes and went to the living room.

"Hello boys. Have a seat," Mr. Tucker said. Craig and Tweek both sat down.

"Do I have to sit here and listen too?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, you do," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Ugh!" Tricia groaned, sitting on the couch. "Thanks a lot guys. I really love you two together. Like, you guys are the cutest couple, my favorite couple in the whole world, but catching you two doing that stuff last night scarred me for life," she added.

"Trish, I hope you and Lyle don't do those things until you're at least 30," Mr. Tucker said.

"Or 40," Craig said.

"Even better," Mr. Tucker said.

"I believe we have a much important topic to talk about," Mrs. Tucker said.

Tricia's phone rang. "Finally!" she said, checking the message she just received.

"Who's that?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Lyle just texted. He said he's just outside the door with Ike, Karen, Firkle, and Mia. We're going to rake leaves," Tricia said.

"Go to the rich neighborhood. They pay more," Craig said.

"I know. That's where we go," Tricia said. "I'll see you later," she added, then she put on her coat, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah. I can't believe I walked in on you shoving your penis down your boyfriend's throat. You could've killed him!" Mrs. Tucker said.

"I actually kind of liked it," Tweek said softly, then he immediately covered his mouth, blushing.

"Oh my god!" Craig's parents both groaned.

"Sorry," Tweek said, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's ok babe," Craig said, rubbing Tweek's shoulder.

"You know they have flavored condoms, right? Just let me know if you need any," Mr. Tucker said.

Craig's phone rang, receiving a FaceTime call from Kenny. "What?" the raven-haired asked, after answering the call.

 _"Good morning to you too,"_ Kenny said.

"What do you want?" Craig asked again.

 _"So. Is it true that you tapped Dani in 8th grade? If so, you are a lucky son of a bitch for seeing her naked. Like do you have any idea how many times I dream of seeing her naked? It's ridiculous! Did you feel her tits? Did you suck them? Did you motorboat her? I would so motorboat her for a million dollars. Are they real? They look real, even though I haven't seen them, although I dream about them all the time. Half of the junior class heard about it. I heard from Clyde, who heard from Stan, who heard from the fatass that you fucked her. Was she tight? What position did you do? She seems like a doggy-style girl,"_ Kenny said.

"Bye Kenny," Craig said, ending the call.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Craig said.

"Tweek, you ok? You look like you want to break Craig's phone in half," Mr. Tucker said. He noticed Tweek glaring at Craig's phone.

"What? Oh, I'm good. I'm ok," Tweek said.

"Ok, we'll save this conversation for another time," Mrs. Tucker sighed.

"And again, if you need any condoms, flavored or not, just let me know," Mr. Tucker said.

"Alright, we get it. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for work. We start in an hour. Come on babe. Let's go," Craig said.

"Ok," Tweek said, not really feeling like working.

 

It was going to be a long day.


	30. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has a bad day.

It was already 3 in the afternoon and Tweek's been having a bad day. His job as Santa's elf was stressful, since it was Saturday, which meant the mall was busy. He had to deal with crying babies, kids screaming and kicking around, and parents yelling. Some of the parents were complaining about prices of the photos and want it to lower down. Not only did Tweek have to deal with crazy families, he also had to remain calm when some of the female customers his age tried flirting with Craig. Even worse, he heard one of them telling Craig that he and Danielle would make a cute couple. He was relieved when he heard Craig say that he was already taken.

"Babe, you ok?" Craig asked, helping Tweek tie the back of his apron. Both guys and Danielle were now in Tweek's parent's coffee shop.

"I guess, I'm just ready to go home," Tweek said.

"Oh I feel you," Craig said.

"Today has just been a rough day for me," Tweek sighed. "Come on, let's go. We can't keep the customers waiting," he added, walking out of the employee room, with Craig behind him.

They saw Danielle helping out a customer. The customer looked like he was trying to flirt with her.

"Hey lady, uh, Dani. Can I get your number?" the customer asked.

"Sorry, but I'm already in a happy relationship," Danielle said.

"Oh, is it that tall guy in blue?" the customer asked, gesturing to Craig.

"No, he's just a friend," Danielle said.

"Oh that's too bad. You two would've made a cute couple," the customer said.

Tweek couldn't believe what he was hearing. First the girls at the mall, then this stupid guy. Well, he couldn't blame them. Danielle is a beautiful girl. Sometimes he feels intimidated by her. Not that he's afraid of her, he isn't. He sometimes envies her, but he knows Craig would never leave him for her. He keeps reminding himself that Danielle is taken by Mitchell.

"Here's your order. Have a great day," Danielle said, getting annoyed by the customer and giving him his order. "And here's my number. By the way, my real name is Phyllis, Dani is just my middle name," she added, handing him a napkin.

"Alright, Phyllis. My name is Oscar, by the way. Bye gorgeous," the customer, known as Oscar, said, winking at Danielle, then he walked out the door.

"Did you seriously give him your number?" Craig asked.

"Nope, it was Cartman's," Danielle said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Craig asked.

"Yep," Danielle said.

Craig started laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe that! That's awesome!" he said, high-fiving Danielle and laughing like a hyena. "I could just imagine the look on that fatass' face! It would be hilarious!" he added.

'Wait, I thought your real name is Danielle," Tweek said.

"It is. I just wanted to mess with him, so if he calls fatass, he'd ask for a Phyllis instead of a Dani," Danielle said.

"That's brilliant," Craig said.

"I know," Danielle said.

 _'No wonder Craig likes talking to her. No wonder people like her. She's beautiful and funny,'_ Tweek thought to himself.

"Hey, everyone!" Mitchell said, walking into the shop.

"Hey, sweetie!" Danielle said.

"Hello, honey!" Mitchell said.

 _'Thank goodness he's here,'_ Tweek thought.

"Mitch, you'll never guess what happened. So this one guy starts talking to your girl, asking for her number. And you want to know what she did? She gave him Cartman's number," Craig said.

"What? That's hilarious!" Mitchell said, laughing. "This is why I love you," he said to Danielle.

Tweek hadn't realized he was dazed until someone snapped their fingers in front of him. It was his father.

"Tweek? You ok, son?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Tweek responded.

"You sure? You seem a little off today," Mrs. Tweak said.

"I guess I'm just tired and stressed, that's all," Tweek said.

".....right, Tweek?" Danielle asked.

"Huh? What?" Tweek asked.

"Oh, we were thinking if we added grilled cheese sandwiches to the menus. You know, maybe with the option of bacon, ham, or extra cheese," Danielle said.

"That is a brilliant idea, Dani! Maybe it'll attract more customers," Mr. Tweak said.

"Maybe we can add egg sandwiches too," Tweek suggested.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Danielle said.

"Customers will definitely leave satisfied," Mrs. Tweak said. "I'm going to check on the customers," she added.

"We should add soup too," Mitchell said.

"And a side of chips, and salad," Craig said.

"Oh! Can we add Brazilian cheese bread too? I'll ask my mom to print out a recipe," Danielle said.

"Yes! Those are the bomb," Craig said.

"The first time I took a bite, it's like I died and went to heaven," Mitchell said.

"We can add those too," Mr. Tweak said.

Tweek noticed a customer walking in so he helped him out. "Hi! How can I help you?" he asked.

"Hello sir, I would like an order of one cinnamon roll," the customer said.

"Alright, one cinnamon roll coming right up," Tweek said, looking at the pastries, only to discover that there are no cinnamon rolls. "Hey Dad, how long will it be until we get some fresh cinnamon rolls?" he asked.

"Hold on, let me go check," Mr. Tweak said, then he ran to the back room. He came back out a few seconds later. "It'll be another 15 minutes," he said.

"15 minutes? I can't wait that long! I need it now!" the customer demanded.

"Sir, I understand-" Mr. Tweak started, only to get cut off.

"Forget it! I'm out!" the customer said, then he walked out of the shop.

 _'Can this day get any worse?'_ Tweek thought, as he started getting a headache.

"Another thing we should add for the menu. String cheese," Danielle said.

"Oh my god, I love string cheese," Mitchell said.

"Same. Let's add it," Craig said.

"We have some new coffee flavors I want to show you. Let's head to the back room," Mr. Tweak said, and Craig, Danielle, and Mitchell followed him to the back.

"Tweek, you ok?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she came back behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's perfect," Tweek said, then he went to the bathroom.

Craig came out of the back room. "Where's Tweek?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Mrs. Tweak said.

"I'll go check on him," Craig said. He walked towards the bathroom and stopped when he heard whimpering from the other side of the door. "Tweek?" he said, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Tweek said from behind the door.

"Tweek, babe, I just want to talk to you," Craig said.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Tweek said.

Mrs. Tweak knocked on the door. "Tweek, honey, it's me. Can I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," Tweek said, opening the door and allowing his mother in.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she walked in the bathroom.

"Mom, today has just been a bad day for me. And not to mention I feel a bit threatened by Dani," Tweek said.

"What did Dani do?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is I envy her. She's just so beautiful. Like whenever she talks to Craig, I can't help but feel jealous. I know she's already dating Mitch, so I have no idea why I'm jealous, but I can't help it," Tweek cried.

"Tweek, you have nothing to worry about. You know Craig loves you. He would never leave you," Mrs. Tweak said, hugging her son tight.

"I've heard some customers saying that he and Dani would be cute together," Tweek said.

The bathroom door opened and Craig walked in. "Babe, you know I would never leave you. Fuck what those customers said. They're just jealous that they don't have what we have. I love you so much. You know I don't look at Dani the way I look at you. She's my friend, yes, but you're the love of my life. You have nothing to worry about. Don't ever think that I would leave you because I won't," he said, holding Tweek tight.

"Hey," they heard Danielle say. "Is it ok if I talk to Tweek alone?" she asked.

"I guess so," Tweek said, then Mrs. Tweak and Craig both walked out of the bathroom.

Danielle walked in. "Tweek, I couldn't help but hear the conversation, and I never realized it was bothering you. I just want you to know that you don't ever have to worry about me stealing Craig away from you. I'm really sorry that you felt that way. I never meant to get in the way of yours and Craig's relationship," she said.

"Dani, I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I overreacted. I know you'd never take Craig away from me. I feel bad for thinking that. It's just I heard a few customers saying that you and Craig would be cute together, and that's what hurt," Tweek said.

"I've heard those too, but believe me. I would never date Craig, even if he was the last guy on Earth. No offense," Danielle said.

"None taken. But yeah, I do trust you and all, and I won't forbid you from talking to Craig. He is your best friend after all," Tweek said.

"One thing we have in common is that we like to make fun of Clyde," Danielle said.

"Don't we all?" Tweek joked. They both laughed.

"Hey, I know that you've had a rough day, want to know what makes it better?" Danielle asked.

"What?" Tweek asked.

Danielle then opened her purse and took out a dark chocolate bar. "Chocolate," she said, giving Tweek the bar.

Tweek looked at the chocolate. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Danielle said. "Eat. You'll feel better," she added.

Tweek just nodded and opened up the chocolate bar, eating it. "You're right Dani. Chocolate does help," he said, finishing up the chocolate and throwing the wrapper away. They both walked out of the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" Craig asked, concerned.

"Yeah, all better. Dani gave me chocolate," Tweek said.

"That's good. Hey, once we're done with work I'll spend the night at your house and we can watch movies and do whatever you want. I can bring Stripe and Stripe Jr. if you want," Craig said.

"That's a great idea. I know Spot misses his dad and brother, so the three of them can spend time together," Tweek said.

"I like the sound of that," Craig said.

"Me too," Tweek said.


	31. **Not A Chapter**

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for the love and support for this story. :) I apologize for not updating lately. I've suffered from writer's block, I have been working a lot, and the holidays are driving me insane. Plus, I've been seeing this guy for a couple months, so I've been spending a lot of time with him lately. <3 And I just got a new pet rabbit. :) Just know that I haven't forgotten about you all, and I'm not going to abandon this story. I've just been very busy, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. But I promise you all, I will return eventually.

I love you all, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :)


	32. **Not A Chapter**

Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think I'm going to continue this story any longer. Writer's block is really kicking my butt. I've really lost creativity, interest, and inspiration of this story. I'm so sorry to disappoint you all. I hope you all have a great day.


	33. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of South Park High School go their separate ways, most of them already in their senior year of college.

Eric Cartman: Senior at Colorado State University, studying Nutrition. Also part of the wrestling team and Alpha Tau Omega.

Stan Marsh: Joined the United States Army, wanting to follow his sister's footsteps in joining the military. His sister Shelly joined the Air Force with Kenny's older brother Kevin.

Kyle Broflovski: Senior at Harvard University, studying Law and Business.

Kenny McCormick: Opened up a sex shop called The Sexy Kenny. Also a stripper at night on the weekends.

Butters Stotch: Senior at New York University, studying Theater and Dance.

Craig Tucker: Joined the United States Marine Corps.

Tweek Tweak: Opened up a coffee shop called Bubbly Coffee. 

Token Black: Senior at University of Oxford, studying Law and Psychology.

Clyde Donovan: Senior at University of Denver, studying Business. Also part of the football team and Kappa Sigma.

Danielle Mager (OC): Senior at University of Minnesota, studying Dance and Physical Therapy. Also part of the dance team and Delta Gamma. She is also a Theta Chi sweetheart.

Mitchell Baker (OC): Sophomore at Harvard University, studying Engineering and Psychology.

Wendy Testaberger: Senior at Harvard University, studying Nursing. Also a Delta Kappa Epsilon sweetheart.

Bebe Stevens: Senior at San Francisco State University, studying Business. Also part of Alpha Gamma Delta.

Nichole Daniels: Senior at University of Cambridge, studying Surgery.

Kevin Stoley: Opened up a comic book shop called Kevin's Shop.

Heidi Turner: Senior at Florida State University, studying Art. Also part of the volleyball team.

Tricia Tucker: Joined the United States Navy, wanting to follow her brother's footsteps in joining the military.

Mia Baker (OC): Freshman at University of Kentucky, studying Nursing. Also part of the dance team and Chi Omega.

Lyle Mager (OC): Senior at South Park High School. Also part of the basketball and soccer teams.

Ike Broflovski: Senior at South Park High School. Also part of the basketball and soccer teams.

Karen McCormick: Joined the United States Air Force, following her oldest brother's footsteps.


End file.
